


Наслаждайся, Лайт

by Mrs_z



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_z/pseuds/Mrs_z
Summary: Что, если бы Рюк посчитал, что все происходит слишком скучно, и решил немного разнообразить ситуацию?





	1. Реальность 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в постельные сцены - совершеннолетние.

Лайт стоял перед тёмной дверью, ведущей на крышу; стук его сердца гулким эхом отдавался от стен. Лайт где-то читал, что сердце делает определенное количество ударов в минуту, но сейчас он был уверен, что его сердце ставило мировой рекорд в противовес этому утверждению. Глубоко вздохнув и успокоив так не вовремя напомнившую о себе совесть, парень улыбнулся. Ещё несколько часов и его главный враг будет повержен. Он ждал этого так долго, что оставшееся время казалось ничтожно малым эквивалентом в его жизни.

И когда Лайт уже потянулся к ручке, его резко остановил глухой смешок, с каждой секундой переходящий в настоящий хохот.

— Рюк, — процедил сквозь зубы Лайт, — что ты здесь делаешь?

— Мне скучно, Лааайт, — протянул шинигами, зависнув в воздухе в причудливой позе.

— Ничем не могу помочь, — Лайт повёл плечами, будто сбрасывая усталость. — Что тебе нужно, Рюк? Здесь полно камер, а я и так уже достаточно долго стою.

— Мне скучно, — снова отозвался Рюк, — развесели меня, Лайт.

— Издеваешься? — удивление взяло вверх над юношей, поэтому его правая бровь взлетела вверх, изгибаясь.

Шинигами ничего не ответил, продолжая усмехаться чему-то своему. Терпение Лайта, никогда не отличавшееся особой крепостью, начало трещать по швам. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, он замолчал, решая его игнорировать. И когда он снова потянулся к ручке двери, то услышал торопливые слова Рюка и замер.

— Не открывай дверь, Лайт. Если ты сейчас её откроешь, то будет очень скучно. Давай повеселимся, Лайт.

Раздраженно отдернув руку, Лайт резко развернулся, впиваясь злобным взглядом в сторону шинигами. Мысли о камерах наблюдения покинули его голову, как только он встретился взглядом с Богом смерти. Улыбнувшись, Рюк протянул руку в сторону Лайта, кладя её на плечо юноше.

Мгновение и Лайт почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Ещё секунда и ноги стали ватными, перед глазами запрыгали разноцветные мушки, живот неприятно скрутило. Резкая боль в голове, заставила Лайта согнуться, зажимая виски пальцами.

_«Что происходит?»_

Почувствовав лёгкий удар, Лайт приоткрыл один глаз. Оглядевшись, он узнал свою комнату. Насторожила его только расправленная кровать — он уже давно не ночевал дома, но был уверен, что в комнату к нему никто не входит. Что же хочет доказать ему Рюк?

Мысли о Рюке тут же заставили Лайта вскипеть. На таком важном моменте в его жизни, шинигами посмел отвлечь его своими дурацкими разговорами, так ещё и перенёс его за несколько километров от штаба Эл. Да ещё и в его же собственную комнату! Лайт, конечно, был уверен, что все камеры из его дома Рюдзаки убрал, как только он переселился к нему на «поводок», но нельзя же так рисковать!

— Рюк! — вслух воскликнул Лайт, поворачиваясь на стуле в сторону работающего ноутбука, который был открыт на странице базы данных полиции. Рядом, на столе, лежала тетрадь смерти, с недописанным именем преступника. Лайт подскочил от неожиданности.

 _«Что тетрадь делает на столе? Зачем Рюк перенёс меня в мою комнату? Что вообще происходит?»_  — вопросы вихрем заметались в его голове. Лайт сидел на полу, в ужасе уставившись на стол. — _«Может кто-то из родных узнал о моем секрете? Но ведь тетрадь должна быть у Рюдзаки»._

Когда первый шок спал, Лайт резко поднялся на ноги. Панически озираясь по сторонам, он подошёл к тетради осторожно протягивая к ней руку. Когда пальцы почувствовали привычную шероховатость страниц, перед Лайтом материализовался Рюк, стоящий посреди спальни с довольным выражением на физиономии.

— Рюк, что происходит? — тут же задал вопрос Лайт, — где я?

— В своей комнате, — вдруг рассмеялся шинигами, — ты, что, Лайт, сильно приложился об пол?

— Прекрати эти шуточки! — воскликнул Лайт; нервы, натянутые тонкой струной, так и норовили порваться в любую секунду.

— Ты обещал дать мне яблоко, — обиженно отозвался шинигами, — стал подниматься с кресла, затем резко сел обратно. Затем взглянул на стол, увидел тетрадь и упал на пол, начиная меня звать, хотя я все это время находился здесь. И, знаешь, Лайт, мне не нравится, когда смотрят сквозь меня, неприятное чувство.

Лайт замер, переваривая информацию. Виски ломило от боли, раздирающей голову. Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? Так и хотелось прокричать Лайту, но он уже понял, что Рюк что-то сделал с ним, и сейчас он находится не в своей комнате.

— Кто ты? — вскинув злобный, но настороженный взгляд в сторону Рюка, прошипел Лайт.

— Наверное все же сильно приложился, — рассмеялся Рюк, доставая из сумки яблоко и начиная его активно поедать, — прости, я решил проявить инициативу, а то с тобой с голода помрешь.

— Ещё раз спрашиваю, кто ты?! — рявкнул Лайт, ударяя ладонями по столу.

— Я Рюк — Бог смерти. Эта тетрадь, которую ты так непредусмотрительно поднял, моя. А ты, Лайт, ученик…

— Довольно, — Лайт вскинул руку, останавливая словесный поток, — это я и без тебя знаю.

Рюк, уже успевший съесть яблоко, стал осматривать его с интересом, будто видел впервые.

— Ты не Лайт, — наконец выдал он, — то есть, не тот Лайт, — усмехнулся он, заметив непонимание в глазах Ягами. — Ты не Лайт из моей реальности.

— Какой ещё реальности? — злость поутихла, позволяя чистому изумлению захлестнуть разум.

— Я не знаю, откуда ты, но сейчас ты находишься в другой реальности, — пояснил Рюк, на его взгляд очевидную информацию.

— Как это в другой реальности? — опешил Ягами, — и, что, в этой реальности я тоже Кира?

— Ну, да, — пожал плечами Рюк, — один из величайших убийц этого мира.

Лайт затряс головой. Информация никак не могла сложиться в понятную картинку. Рюк перенёс Лайта в другую реальность. Но зачем? Что он должен сделать? Здесь есть Эл? Он с ним знаком? Он такой же Кира, как и в своём мире?

Разные вопросы, словно надоедливые насекомые, роем закрутились в его голове. Лайт нахмурился, покосившись в сторону этого Рюка; а он такой же, как и в его реальности?

— Рюк, — обратился Лайт, к заскучавшему шинигами, — я знаком с Эл, в этом мире?

— Я не собираюсь тебе помогать, Лайт, — ухмыльнулся Рюк, — я тебе уже говорил, — шинигами осекся, — точнее, не тебе, а Лайту из этого мира. Я не собираюсь облегчать тебе жизнь.

Лайт раздраженно застонал. Несомненно, Рюк в этой реальности был таким же, как и в его. Не зная, что делать, Лайт решил полистать новости из этой реальности, чтобы понять, хотя бы как устроен этот мир.

Проклиная Рюка на всех языках, которые он знал, Лайт направился в сторону компьютера, садясь на стул и начиная быстро печатать, интересующие его вопросы.

Уже через час бессмысленного лазанья по страницам он понял, что так ничего полезного и не нашёл. Он был, абсолютно таким же, как и в своём мире — убийцей преступников. Половина человечества, поддерживало его взгляды, остальные оставались на стороне Эл.

 _«Может Рюк просто перекинул меня в прошлое?»_ — промелькнула мысль в голове Лайта, заставляя его подпрыгнуть на месте от неожиданной догадки.

— Рюк, — обратился он к лежащему на кровати шинигами, но тут же прикусил язык: Рюк же сказал, что не намерен ему помогать.

— Да, Лайт, — отозвался шинигами, с интересом проглядывая на часы, — ты что-то хотел спросить?

— Нет, — резко выплюнул Лайт, разворачиваясь, — совсем ничего.

Пальцы нетерпеливо забарабанили по клавиатуре, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь полезную информацию.

Наконец, Лайт наткнулся на одну интересную статью про богов смерти, не замечая, как поддался вперёд, с интересом вчитываясь в электронный текст. Поэтому, когда статья вдруг закрылась, а экран погас, загораясь бледным цветом с до боли знакомой буквой Эл, Лайт отшатнулся, вцепляясь руками в подлокотники на стуле.

Ужас, застывший в глазах Лайта, рос с геометрической прогрессией. Губы побелели, а зрачки расширились. Дыхание стало прерывистым, во рту пересохло.

Неужели это время, когда в его комнате стояли камеры? А он так глупо спалился.

— Лайт-кун, — раздался механически изменённый голос Рюдзаки, — рад, что ты не забыл.

Лайт сидел, замерев, похоже он даже забыл, как дышать. Отрезвил Лайта, только противный хохот шинигами, который валялся на полу, всхлипывая от смеха.

— Ты ещё не успел дойти до К, что-то случилось? — снова послышался из колонок голос Эл.

До какого ещё К, хотел было воскликнуть Лайт, но вовремя спохватился, поняв, что Эл слышит его прерывистое дыхание.

— С тобой все в порядке, Лайт-кун? Я могу прислать Ватари.

— Нет, не нужно, — откликнулся Лайт, подбирая слова и пытаясь понять, какие отношения связывают этого Лайта и Эл.

— Твоё дыхание участилось, — Эл вздохнул, — тебе точно не нужна помощь?

— Нет, — выдавил из себя Лайт. Он не мог понять, что вообще происходит в этом мире. Взглянув в сторону Шинигами, он заметил с каким весельем наблюдает за ним Рюк.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — прошипел Лайт, на грани слышимости.

— Тогда продолжай, Лайт-кун, — снова до слуха Лайта донёсся механический голос Эл, — за сегодня ты должен дойти до конца. Мы и так уже сбились с расписания.

— Хорошо, Эл, — Лайт понятия не имел, о чем говорит его собеседник, но продолжать разговор с Эл становилось невыносимым.

Тем более, раскрытая тетрадь, недописанное имя, довольный Рюк, звонок Эл, практически дружеское обращение — все это пазлы, которые уже начинали потихоньку вставать на свои места в голове Лайта.

— Тогда до связи, я позвоню в шесть.

Больше не сказав ни слова, Рюдзаки отключился, заставляя Лайта начать судорожно размышлять над расстановкой сил в этом мире. Он, что, был цепным псом Эл? Если нет, тогда какое может быть объяснение такому поведению? Они были сообщниками? Тогда, почему весь мир верит в великого детектива, в надежде, что тот спасёт их от Киры?

Так и не переставшая болеть голова, с каждой секундой грозилась лопнуть от возникавших там вопросов. Потому что дать ответ Лайт был не в состоянии, слишком мало информации было в его распоряжении.

Покосившись в сторону Рюка, Лайт покачал головой. Нужно было понять, что здесь происходит, а кроме шинигами, ему никто не может дать эту информацию.

— Рюк, — Лайт только хотел спросить его обо всем, что его интересовало, когда в комнату залетела Саю.

— Лайт, — обеспокоено начала она, — ты в порядке?

— Да, — Лайта будто молнией ударило. Неужели этот Лайт настолько беспечный, что не закрывает дверь, занимаясь таким делом?!

— Просто мне звонил Эл и сказал, что ты уже давно должен был продолжить писать. А преступники ещё живы.

_«Что?»_

— Я, эм, — вот пазл и сложился, — просто задумался. Прости, что напугал.

— Все нормально, — как-то настороженно смотря на Лайта, отозвалась Саю, — Эл прав, ты сегодня какой-то странный. Может ты лучше отлежишься?

— Я в порядке, — заверил её Лайт, мысленно поставив галочку, понять, что так напрягало Саю и Эл в его общении.

— Ну, ладно, — Саю хлопнув дверью, удалилась, оставляя Лайта с полным хаосом в голове.

Сев за стол, Лайт стал писать имена преступников, изредка отвлекаясь на Рюка, который продолжал время от времени, странно хихикать. Знакомое чувство снова расплылось внутри него. Он снова устанавливал справедливость в этом мире! Он Кира, и Эл в курсе! И Саю тоже, и они не осуждают его, а наоборот поддерживают! Это же рай!

Улыбка удовлетворенности расплылась на его губах, когда он наконец записал последнее имя в списке. Откинув ручку, Лайт взглянул на время — 17:56, до звонка Эл, оставалось немного. Сложив руки в замок и протянув их вперёд, он выгнулся на стуле, разминая затёкшее тело. Мышцы неприятно покалывало, отчего Лайт морщился, вытягиваясь на стуле.

— Не знаю, зачем ты меня сюда перенёс Рюк, — усмехнулся Лайт, — но это самое лучшее место на Земле. Этот мир будет моим!

Рюк, до этого молча разглядывающий его, снова зашёлся в приступе дикого хохота. Махнув в его сторону рукой, Лайт продолжал размышлять, что он может сделать здесь, имея на это полное право.

— Лайт-кун, — механический голос, вырвал Лайта из его грёз, — молодец, отлично сработано. Я думал, ты не успеешь, к тому же ты был каким-то странным сегодня.

— Извини, Эл, — Лайт расслаблено откинулся на спинку стула, — просто устал.

— Надеюсь с тобой уже все в порядке, Лайт-кун. Саю очень беспокоилась за тебя.

— Да, я заметил, — фыркнул Лайт, — зачем ты ей позвонил и заставил её волноваться?

— Когда я не рядом, моя девушка обязана следить за твоим здоровьем Лайт.

— Что? — Лайт не смог сдержать вскрик сорвавшейся с его губ.

— Только не начинай снова, — Эл по своему интерпретировал возглас Лайта, — мы же разговаривали на эту тему больше ста раз. Я волнуюсь о тебе, хоть ты и не хочешь понимать и принимать это.

Эл встречается с Саю? Лайт не мог поверить в это. Его милая и любимая сестренка с этим асоциальным и замкнутым парнем! Неужели она не могла найти ровесника? Теперь уже этот мир, не казался таким привлекательным.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — даже в искажённом голосе Эл, послышалось раздражение.

— Я это изменю! — уверенно воскликнул Лайт, вознамериваясь изменить этот мир. Если уж ему придётся здесь жить, значит этот мир будет таким, каким хочет видеть его Лайт. Он же Бог этого мира, так почему должно быть иначе!

— Что бы ты не предпринял, я все равно буду рядом с тобой, — теперь уже было слышно, что детектив устал, — ты же понимаешь, что мы все переживаем за тебя.

— Я не об этом говорил, — отмахнулся Лайт. Если начинать устанавливать свои правила, то сейчас самое время.

— Я потерял нить разговора, Лайт, — проскрипел Эл, — ты так быстро меняешь темы, ты точно в порядке?

— Да, в полном, — губы Лайта расползлись в улыбке: он уже придумал, что может рассорить его Саю и Эл.

— Ты странный, Лайт-кун, — отозвался Эл, — завтра я постараюсь, заехать к вам.

— Не стоит, — поспешно воскликнул Лайт, но Эл уже отключился, не дослушивая его реплику до конца.

Тяжело вздохнув, Лайт поплёлся на кухню в надежде найти Саю там. Спускаясь по лестнице, он пытался размышлять почему его так сильно задело известие о том, что в этом мире Саю и Эл близки. Ведь его сестра уже взрослая девушка и в праве сама решать с кем ей быть, но Эл… Лайта снова передернуло. _«Нет, Саю не может с ним встречаться!»_

На кухне за столом и в правду сидела Саю, смотря какую-то программу по телику. Лайт сел рядом с ней. Саю мельком взглянула в его сторону, продолжая пялиться в экран.

— Кхм, — Лайт прочистил горло, — Саю, я хотел поговорить.

— Так говори, — отозвалась девушка, не отрываясь от экрана. — Я слушаю.

— Вы с Эл, — начал Лайт запинаясь и не зная, как продолжить, ведь Лайт из этой реальности наверняка знал такую информацию, — давно встречаетесь? — на выдохе произнёс он, сразу же закусывая щеку с обратной стороны.

— Ох, — Сая растерянно повернула голову в его сторону, — ты же говорил, что не хочешь знать ничего, что касалось бы меня и Эл.

— Да, — Лайт замялся, ему было жутко неловко разговаривать с сестрой на эту тему, но он должен был понять какой из его планов больше подойдёт к их ситуации, — я передумал.

— Так Эл был прав, — покачала головой Саю, расплываясь в улыбке, — ты изменился.

Так тот Лайт тоже был против встреч Саю и Эл? Значит, не все потеряно.

— Возможно, — уклончиво отозвался Лайт. — Так ты ответишь на мой вопрос?

Теперь лицо Саю залил яркий румянец. Опустив глаза в пол, она стала теребить подол юбки.

— Уже полгода.

Лайт не понимал реакции девушки на такой простой вопрос, хотя ему тоже было жутко неловко. Но, раз она так себя ведёт, значит об их романе этот Лайт узнал не так давно.

— Что? — не пришлось даже прилагать усилия, чтобы сыграть чистое изумление этой информацией.

— Прости, Лайт, — тут же начала сбивчиво бормотать Саю, — но Эл должен был убедиться, что ты не убьешь его, узнав такую информацию. Поэтому мы так долго тянули, не говоря тебе ничего.

 _«Убью его? Я, что, знаю его имя в этом мире?»_

Видимо одна из противоречивых эмоций отразилась на его лице, так как Саю испуганно залепетала:

— Лайт, я рассказала это тебе только потому, что ты сам попросил. Я не утаивала от тебя ничего, поэтому, пожалуйста, не трогай его.

— Я и не собирался, — пробурчал Лайт, строя из себя оскорбленную невинность.

***

Поздно вечером, лёжа в своей кровати, Лайт стал размышлять над тем, где он оказался и как отсюда выбираться.

Так здесь он знает имя Эл. Они с ним похоже друзья, и он встречается с его сестрой. И он, и Саю в курсе, что он Кира и поддерживают его. Это пока вся информация, которую удалось расфасовать по полочкам за этот день. Если он знает имя Эл, значит Рюк отправил его сюда, чтобы он узнал его имя! Вот только зачем? Рем же все равно впишет его имя. Размышления Лайта зашли в тупик.

— Лайтик, — Лайт вздрогнул, услышав тихий шёпот из раскрытого окна, — помоги мне.

Встав с кровати, Лайт выглянул в окно, заметив белую макушку Мисы. _«Ох, черт, даже здесь нет от неё покоя»_ , — пронеслось в голове Лайта, когда он протянул руку, помогая девушке забраться.

— Миса принесла все, что ты просил! — радостно кидаясь на шею Лайта, воскликнула блондинка. — Лайт счастлив?

Лайт отодвинул девушку за плечи. Что он просил принести?

— Давай сюда, Миса, — поторопил он, отодвигая девушку от себя.

— Сначала плата, — усмехнулась блондинка, вытягивая губы трубочкой и закрывая глаза.

Тяжело вздохнув, Лайт потянулся и поцеловал девушку. Блондинка протянула маленькую коробочку. Лайт нахмурился. О ее содержимом невозможно было понять, даже встряхнув оную.

Поинтересоваться у девушки, что же она принесла было нельзя, но и открыть крышечку, скрывающую от него что-то важное, не представлялось возможным. Миса с неподдельным интересом следила за его действиями. Лайт же боялся, что его эмоции могут раскрыть его. Ведь блондинка в этой реальности могла быть не просто по уши влюбленной в него глупышкой.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он Мису, чьи глаза засветились с удвоенной силой. Лайт убрал коробочку на стол, выжидающе посмотрев на блондинку.

— Лайт не откроет ее? — Махнув головой в сторону стола, пробормотала девушка.

— Не сейчас, — не отрывая от Мисы взгляда, отозвался Лайт.

— Я тогда, наверное пойду.

— Уже поздно, — кивнув в сторону двери, хмыкнул Лайт. — Тебя проводить?

— Нет, все в порядке, — волосы, не убранные в хвостики, смешно подпрыгнули, когда она помахала головой. — Я дойду.

Как только дверь хлопнула, Лайт, не медля ни секунды, поспешил распаковать таинственную коробочку. Удивлению его не было предела, когда он обнаружил обычную стерку, которых в столе у него валялось штук 100. Раздосадованно запустив белым ластиком в стену, Лайт улегся обратно на кровать.

Благодаря позднему и бессмысленному визиту Мисы, Лайт понял, что и она замешана во всем этом. Также, вероятно знает намного больше, чем ей положено. А раз она так спокойно вышла через дверь, в то время как заходила через окно, Саю и Эл знали, что она находится в спальне.

Решив аккуратно расспросить свою девушку обо всем, он незаметно для себя погрузился в сон. Но даже во сне он не смог отдохнуть. Всю ночь его мучили кошмары, где он держит у себя на руках бездыханное тело Эл. Лайт буквально ощущал последнее дыхание детектива на своих щеках, видел угасающий блеск в черных закрывающихся глазах.

Проснувшись, когда за окном еще было темно, он кинул быстрый взгляд на свои запястья. Убедившись, что никаких следов от наручников нет, он тяжело вздохнул. Значит Эл где-то далеко все еще жив, а он неизвестно где и ему еще предстоит додуматься зачем он здесь.

Сегодня их должен был навестить детектив, а это значило, что Лайт должен был как можно быстрее выстроить свой план действий. Ведь детектив с вероятностью 100% узнает, что он не Лайт. Точнее не тот Лайт, который должен быть. Но не успел он толком принять душ, когда белый экран с неизменной буквой Эл по середине, осветил его комнату.

— У нас проблемы Лайт-кун. — Без предисловий заявил безжизненный голос детектива, заставив Лайта вспомнить весь ужас, когда он первый раз увидел эти буквы вчера вечером.

— Что случилось?

— Тебе нужно срочно приехать в банк. Я встречу тебя там. Случилось то, чего мы боялись. Возьми с собой тетрадь и то, что я вчера тебе передал.

Лайта впервые в жизни накрыла настоящая паника. Он не знал, что делать. Куда ехать? И что передавал ему Эл? Вчера, кроме Мисы, ему никто ничего не приносил. Этот ластик играет важную роль?

— У тебя есть 15 минут. Поторопись.

— Эл, — Лайт хотел спросить хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему, но комната снова погрузилась в полумрак, экран погас.

Хвататься за голову было поздно. Нужно было незамедлительно что-то делать. Быстро выдохнув и собрав расползавшиеся мозги, Лайт подлетел к компьютеру. Не зря Эл назвал его своим достойным соперником, он не упадет в грязь лицом. Даже в незнакомом месте и с мизерным пониманием ситуации.

Спустя всего несколько минут юноша уже стоял около входной двери, застегивая ботинки. Нехитрое умение пользоваться картами и он уже знает в какой банк ему нужно. Благо он никогда не страдал топографическим кретинизмом, поэтому потратив данное ему детективом время на разъяснение дороги какому-то мотоциклисту, он довольно быстро добрался до нужного места.

В банке было тихо. Работники, пришедшие на работу, медленно и будто нехотя занимали свои рабочие места, недовольно потягивая кофе. Недоуменно озираясь на него, они тем не менее не сказали ему ни слова, позволяя пройти к лифтам.

Лайт понятия не имел, что он здесь делал. Но тетрадь, находившаяся во внутреннем кармане пиджака, придавала немного уверенности. Поднявшись на несколько этажей вверх, лифт остановился, открывая стальные створки. Со стороны коридора, удивленно уставившись на него, стоял Эл.

— Эл, — Лайт выдохнул, не зная как вести себя, чтобы не выдать. Детектив, нахмурился, оглянувшись через плечо, он шагнул в кабинку, нажимая на 1 этаж. Эл не спешил заводить разговор, молча уставившись в закрытые створки лифта. Лайт тоже молчал, не представляя, что можно спросить. По сути он должен был знать план, и спрашивать о нем сейчас значило подписать себе смертный приговор.

— Эл, — он снова хотел попытать удачу, но злобный взгляд детектива заставил Лайта прикусить язык.

— Не разговаривай со мной, — прошипел он, пригвоздив Лайта взглядом.

Когда створки лифта закрылись, отгораживая от обзора сутулую фигуру, Лайт выдохнул. Воздух, казалось, пропитался злостью и раздражением детектива. Вероятно, Лайт не должен был с ним встретиться. Это объясняло и удивление, и хмурое состояние парня.

Тяжело вздохнув, он решил позвонить на номер, который в его телефоне был записан как Рюдзаки. Как только гудки разбавили тишину кабинки, лифт скрипнул, а освещение погасло. Отключившись, Лайт попытался вызвать диспетчера, но, видимо, кнопочка, отвечавшее за это действие, была там исключительно для внутренней гармонии посетителей. Взглянув на телефон, он только сжал крепче зубы — связи не было.

Ситуация походила на малобюджетный детектив с элементами хорорра. Только вот Лайту совсем не нравилось, что ему была уготована роль первой жертвы или тупой блондинки. Все попытки хоть как-то достучаться до внешнего мира были тщетны. Конечно, детектив знает, что он здесь и обязательно вытащит его, но вот только Эл почему-то не торопился. По истечению нескольких часов Лайт уже начал считать на сколько времени ему хватит кислорода.

Наконец что-то звякнуло, и свет появился, резко ударяя по глазам.

— Вы в порядке? — к нему подбежала опрятно одетая девушка, помогая выйти из кабинки. — Извините, — щебетала она, — на несколько часов обесточили весь город, и мы просто не знали, как вам помочь.

— Все хорошо, — отозвался Лайт, — я в порядке.

— Может чай, кофе? — не унималась она. Лайта уже начинало тошнить от ее приторно-сладких духов, которые она не пожалела, выливая на себя целый флакон.

— Ничего не нужно, — настойчиво оттесняя девушку, он двигался к выходу из банка. Он просидел взаперти больше 2 часов, и какую бы операцию они с Эл не планировали, Лайт был уверен, что все уже кончено.

Телефон ожил, не затыкаясь, и оповестил своего хозяина о двадцати пропущенных, семнадцать из них были от Саю. Быстро набрав номер девушки, он стал слушать тревожные гудки.

— Лайт! — голос сестры звучал на грани истерики. — Лайт, Эл не дышит.

— Что? — он был в шоке, он так долго мечтал услышать эту фразу. Вот только не звенящим от еле сдерживаемой истерики, голосом Саю. — Что случилось?

— Не знаю, — все-таки зарыдала девушка, — я ничего не знаю.

— Я скоро буду, — Лайт не мог понять, что он чувствует. Ветер бил в лицо, отрезвляя и освежая мысли. Он понятия не имел, что у них с Эл был за план и какого черта он вообще поехал в этот банк; почему Эл уехал домой, не вытащив его из лифта; почему он сейчас несется домой, даже не придумав, что будет делать, когда увидит живописную картину смерти Эл своими глазами.

На пороге его уже ждала Миса. Девушка не плакала, лишь напряженно сжимала в руках клочок бумаги. Завидев его, она радостно помахала рукой, делая несколько шагов ему на встречу.

— Принес? Скорее давай сюда, — блондинка протянула руку, в который раз за день вводя Лайта в ступор.

— Что? — Только и смог вымолвить он, растерянно переводя взгляд с ее руки на дверь.

— Ластик, — отозвалась Миса, покачав головой. — Давай скорее.

Еще даже не осознав что делает, он сорвался с места, оставив удивленную Мису хлопать глазами. Перевернув всю комнату, Лайт пытался найти этот злосчастный белый кусочек. До него дошло, что это был за ластик и что за клочок бумаги в руках держала Миса. Картинка, кто и зачем написал имя Эл в тетради смерти еще не сложилась, но он решил во что бы то ни стало оживить детектива и поговорить с ним. Раз тот доверил ему свою жизнь, вероятно он выслушает Лайта и поможет ему.

Еще раз заглянув под кровать, он поспешил поднять вещи с пола, тщательно встряхивая каждую. Не обделив вниманием ни одну вещь в комнате, Лайт наконец заметил злосчастный ластик в трещинке на полу. Миса, все это время наблюдавшая за его попытками, схватила находку и поспешила спуститься вниз.

Лайт выдохнул. То, что детектив просчитал свою смерть и принес ему стерку, говорило лишь о том, что он был готов к такому исходу событий. Через несколько минут Эл оживет и, когда великий ум человечества придет в себя, обязательно с ним поговорит.

Путь к лестнице оказался на удивление трудным. Лайт почувствовал сильное головокружение, в глазах начало рябить. Придерживая стенку, он посмотрел вниз, где радостная Саю кинулась к Эл на шею, крепко его обнимая. Неестественно прямая спина детектива была единственным, что Лайт запомнил, прежде чем глаза его окончательно закрылись.


	2. Реальность 2 (1)

Зажмурившись, Лайт прижал пальцы к вискам, пытаясь придти в себя. Когда вестибулярный аппарат пришёл в норму, он открыл глаза, осторожно опуская руки. Оглядевшись, он сообразил, что находится в штабе расследования прямо перед мониторами компьютеров, которые располагались во всю стену. Мельком взглянув в их сторону, Лайт обратил внимание на картину на стене, которой точно не было в штабе расследования в его реальности. Значит он снова не дома. Подойдя ближе, он увидел на ней свой портрет, вокруг которого на равном расстоянии друг от друга находились красные яблоки.

Рассмотрев картину в мельчайших деталях и не найдя больше ничего примечательного, Лайт вернулся к экранам, мысленно рассуждая, что он должен был усвоить из предыдущей реальности. Что он должен доверять Эл?

Лайт даже замер от пришедший в голову мысли, но потом тряхнул головой, продолжая осматриваться. Бред, ведь они так и не поговорили. Кто знает, может Эл его вообще сумасшедшим посчитал. Да и в его реальности, детектив не мать Тереза, помилования направо и налево не раздает. Значит было что-то ещё, что он ещё не успел понять, но был уверен, что разберётся. Снова взглянув на экраны, он стал изучать расположение камер. Секундами позже, придя к выводу, что они стоят везде по всему огромному зданию.

Но один из экранов смог привлечь его внимание. В комнате, где не так давно держали самого Лайта, сидел Рьюзаки. Сгорбившись в своей любимой позе, детектив сидел уткнувшись лицом в колени; металлические цепи, обвивающие его запястья и лодыжки, поблескивали от света исходящего от тусклой лампы в углу помещения.

_«Месть?»_

Уголки губ Лайта сложились в улыбку, он пока не мог предположить, что это за мир, но он ему уже тоже нравился. Что бы не происходило в той реальности, это осталось там. Теперь следовало разобраться как вести себя здесь.

На других экранах туда-сюда сновали люди, о чем-то переговариваясь и боязливо поглядывая в сторону камер. Решив сначала найти нужную информацию в интернете, Лайт притянул к себе один из ноутбуков, которые стояли на столе перед ним.

Первая же статья, найденная им, гласила:

**«Кира победил! Правосудие восторжествовало?»**

Заинтересовавшись, Лайт прошёл по ссылке.

_«Не так давно разыгралась настоящая война между Великим Детективом современности L и Кирой, величайшим убийцей 21-века. Противостояние двух умов длилось на протяжении нескольких лет, где каждый завоевывал признание и поддержку фанатов. Каждый человек по всему миру принял какую-то сторону в зависимости со своими моральными принципами и понятием о справедливости. Кира заручился большей поддержкой сторонников, нежели Эл. Но детектив и не думал сдаваться._

_Переломный момент в этом шумном деле произошёл около двух недель назад, когда Кира открыл своё лицо — это оказался Ягами Лайт, сын одного из сотрудников полиции, который участвовал в группе по поимке Киры, Ягами Соичиро. Это признание ошеломило большинство сторонников Эл, ведь если и сам Лайт участвовал в расследовании, значит и вся следственная группа это знала. Так, с каждым днём все больше стран признавали Киру своим Богом, больше не воспринимая слов Эл. В конечном итоге Кира получил Всемирное признание и Эл остался не у дел, оставив свой пост детектива._

_Через некоторое время после этих событий детектив пропал, но никто не спешит расследовать это дело…»_

Лайт перечитал статью несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что правильно понял смысл прочитанного. Безумный смех нарушил тишину комнаты, когда Лайт наконец отодвинулся от экрана, закрывая ноутбук. Отличное настроение не мог испортить ему никто, он так долго мечтал об этом, а это оказалось сделать так просто. Взяв себе на заметку этот действенный метод, он расслабился. Напряжение от его игры, которая продолжалась уже неимоверно долго, отпустило. Оказывалось, Эл можно было оставить в живых. Только вот зачем это Рюку?

Проходя по длинным коридорам, Лайт сдержанно кивал всем встречавшимся сотрудникам, еле сдерживая победную улыбку, которая так и норовила показаться на его лице. Наконец, дойдя до нужной комнаты, Лайт огляделся и, убедившись, что никто за ним не последует, открыл дверь.

Представшая картина здорово потешила самолюбие. Детектив все в той же позе, что и час назад, сидел на кровати, уткнувшись в колени.

Эл, услышавший, что его решили навестить, вскинул голову и замер, через секунду шарахнувшись в сторону. В черных глазах отражался дикий ужас, как тогда, когда он узнал, что существуют Боги смерти и увидел Рюка. Для достоверности обернувшись, Лайт убедился, что такая реакция вызвана его появлением. Хотя он ведь не видел шинигами, а сам вряд ли стал настолько ужасным, чтобы детектив так реагировал.

Рассмотрев детектива вблизи, Лайт вздрогнул. Мешки под глазами стали ещё больше и насыщенней, скулы сильно выделялись на бледном лице, глаза потеряли былой блеск азарта. Перед ним будто сидела неудачная копия детектива.

Безмолвное состязание взглядов продолжалось несколько секунд, а может и целую минуту. Лайт не мог точно назвать эту цифру, так как мысли в его голове путались и он перестал следить за временем. Он вдруг понял, что не знает, что сказать Эл. Его прекрасное настроение в секунду сменилось на растерянное. Какое-то новое чувство появилось внутри, ноющее и не дающее вздохнуть полной грудью. Отведя взгляд, Лайт решил все же завести разговор, но Эл его опередил, тихо, но чётко проговорив:

— Не смей подходить ко мне.

Лайт вздрогнул от тона, который использовал детектив. Раньше, хоть Рьюзаки и злился, он никогда не разговаривал с ним так. Вспомнилась прошлая реальность, даже там, Эл был… мягче. Чувства превосходства и триумфа потихоньку отпускали, уступая место раздражённости и злости.

— Я хотел поговорить, — твёрдо проговорил он, но мысли, которые возникли в голове, тут же испарились, уступая место всеобъемлющей пустоте.

Эл взглянул на него удивленно, но лишь прижал колени к себе сильнее, буравя Лайта тяжёлым взглядом.

Дыхание отчего-то сбилось, и голос не хотел слушаться. Даже открывая рот, чтобы что-то сказать, он не смог вымолвить и слова. Снова взглянув в сторону настороженно замеревшего Эл, Лайт разозлился ещё сильнее. Это он Кира, Бог Нового Мира, так почему он не может найти слов, чтобы поговорить со своим поверженным врагом? Но даже внутренняя тирада и злость, клокочущая внутри, не смогли заставить его придумать слова подходящие к этой ситуации. Резко вскочив и опрокинув стул на котором сидел, Лайт бросился вон из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

Ярость, дикая ярость, покрывавшая взор белой пеленой, растекалось по его венам подобно яду, затмевая рассудок. Ожесточенное выражение, застывшее на его лице, заставляло всех встретившихся на его пути, вжимаясь в стену, быстро ретироваться оттуда.

Лайт не мог понять, что произошло в камере Эл, почему он так отреагировал? Откуда взялась эта злость? Ведь всего несколько часов назад он радовался и говорил, что ничто не сможет изменить его настроение. И почему в этой реальности Эл вообще жив? Здесь он такой милосердный и позволил врагу жить, воспевая свой триумф? Или хотел доказать детективу, что тот не прав и идеальный мир имеет место быть?

Зайдя в комнату, где они жили с детективом в его реальности, Лайт плюхнулся на двуспальную кровать. Она жалобно скрипнула, прогибаясь под весом тела. Не прошло и доли секунды, когда дверь с тихим скрипом приоткрылась и на пороге показалась миловидная блондинка, держащая в руках синюю папку.

— Простите, — начала она, но Лайт не справившись с гневом, злобно зыркнул на неё, отчего та, вжав голову в плечи ещё сильнее, тут же ретировалась, закрывая за собой дверь.

Тяжело вздохнув, Лайт сел, запуская руки в волосы и сжимая их. Что же он творит, почему эмоции не удаётся спрятать под маской идеального Лайта? Хоть он и добился чего хотел, это не повод давать эмоциям волю. Взглянув в окно, он заметил, что уже стемнело. Поднявшись, он решил, что стоило бы найти тетрадь смерти и, как следствие, познакомиться с Рюком из этой реальности.

Но по истечению часа все его попытки не увенчались успехом. Перевернув всю комнату вверх дном, он понял, что тетради там нет. Здраво рассудив, где ещё она может находится, Лайт поднялся в комнату с видеонаблюдением. Отметив, что все сотрудники уже разошлись по домам, а Эл все так же сидит в углу, не совершая никаких телодвижений, — вид детектива снова заставил вспыхнуть утихшую ярость, — раздраженно передернув плечами, Лайт обыскал комнату. Остановившись напротив картины, которую он заприметил ранее, Лайт снял её с гвоздя, на котором она висела и увидел углубление, в котором стоял металлический сейф. С облегчением выдохнув, он принялся набирать разные комбинации, силясь подобрать пароль к замку.

Лайт понял, что это невозможно только тогда, когда его глаза уже слипались от усталости. Повесив картину на место и устало зевнув, он отправился в комнату, где находился несколько часов ранее. Накрывшись лёгким одеялом, он запоздало отметил, что чего-то не хватает, но усталость накопившаяся за день взяла своё, не давая ему развить эту мысль.

Разбудил Лайта лёгкий стук в дверь и вкрадчивый шёпот.

— Лайт, вы ещё спите?

Что-то сонно пробурчав, Лайт приподнялся на локтях, уставившись на дверь.

— Здравствуйте, — в комнату вошла девушка, с карими глазами и лёгкой полуулыбкой. Шоколадные волосы, кудрями струились по её плечам, контрастируя с белой блузкой. — Я Юи.

— А я Ар, — за ней следом, чуть ли не на носочках, прошагал парень. Пепельные волосы торчали во все стороны, обрамляя бледное лицо, серые глаза с толикой страха и интереса рассматривали все вокруг. В девушке Лайт узнал свою бывшую одноклассницу, с которой когда-то ходил на свидание. С интересом скользнув по ней взглядом, он понял, что девушка похорошела и приобрела потрясающее умение делать вид, что не знает, кто он такой.

— Мы ваши новые служащие.

— А со старыми что случилось? — взглянув на себя и поняв, что вчера он даже забыл раздеться, ровным тоном поинтересовался Лайт, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Вы вчера их выгнали, — оповестила Юи, быстро бегая глазами по комнате, будто запоминая расположения вещей в ней.

— Благо добровольцев много, — усмехнулся Ар, встречая взгляд Лайта.

— Хорошо, — Лайт кивнул, толком не понимая, зачем они пришли в его комнату, да ещё и с утра пораньше. — Вы можете идти.

Выпив кофе и позавтракав, Лайт потратил еще несколько часов, пытаясь разгадать код на сейфе. Он, конечно, мог позвать мастера и открыть замок в два счета, но азартный интерес не позволял ему этого сделать. Он же сам установил его, точнее Лайт из этого мира, значит он точно должен разгадать его сам и без посторонней помощи.

Спустя ещё несколько часов Лайт решил отдохнуть и узнать, чем занимаются люди, служащие здесь. Так как лично он успел познакомиться только с Юи и Ар. Да и чем он занимается не помешало бы узнать. Лайт решил расспросить обо всем именно парочку, появившуюся утром. Отправившись на их поиски, он с интересом заглядывал в комнаты, заставляя всех находившихся там, без исключения, напряжённо замирать. Лайт сам не заметил как ноги, его привели к знакомой комнате.

Поколебавшись лишь несколько секунд, он открыл её, заходя. Комната ничуть не изменилась после его вчерашнего визита, казалось даже Эл не шелохнулся, не меняя позу. Только опрокинутый стул свидетельствовал о вчерашней вспышке его ярости.

— Привет, Рьюзаки, — вежливость всегда была его сильной стороной, поэтому Лайт даже не задумался над своим первым действием. Опустившись на стул перед детективом, он стал ждать хоть какой-то реакции на своё присутствие.

Но детектив продолжал сидеть, игнорируя его слова в частности и самого Лайта в целом. Через несколько минут тишина начала давить на натянутые струной нервы и Лайт снова не выдержал, вылетая из комнаты.

Конечно, он понимал, что Эл подавлен, но ведь правила приличия никто не отменял. Как он смеет его игнорировать? В голове снова возник вопрос о правильности решения этого Лайта запереть Эл, а не убить. Если бы это была его реальность Эл бы был уже давно мертв, как самая главная преграда в его плане. Не может же быть, что этот детектив показался Лайту незначительным препятствием на его пути и он решил его не трогать? Голова от непонимания этого вопроса разболелась, и он решил оставить это на потом, разбираясь с более насущными проблемами.

***

Через неделю Лайт наконец разобрался с тем, чем занимается его компания: они разыскивали преступников по всему миру, даже тех, кто совершал мелкие правонарушения, и передавали все это ему в расфасованном виде. Так, в разных папках на столе Лайта копились имена немногочисленных преступников, которые осмеливались совершить правонарушения при такой обстановке во всем мире. По телевизору стали все реже показывать новости преступного мира, называя преступников «камикадзе». Тюрьмы по всему миру с завидной регулярностью закрывались за ненадобностью.

Лайт был счастлив. Каждый раз включая телевизор и слыша очередной комплимент в свою сторону, он просто раздувался от гордости. Вот это его мир, он его создал. Здесь нет убийц, насильников, преступников, неужели Эл со своими методами когда-нибудь добился бы такого? Он ведь даже дела брал только те, что ему были интересны, пропуская мимо своего величественного внимания мелкие кражи и убийства.

По истечению недели на рабочем столе Лайта набралась довольно увесистая пачка с именами преступников, но убивать он их не спешил. Он все бился над сейфом, холя и лелея надежду наконец открыть его. Служащие недоумевали, но усердно выполняли свою работу, продолжая приносить новую информацию каждый день.

Лайт шёл по уже давно выученному маршруту. Общество Рьюзаки стало ему самым желанным за время пребывания здесь. Все его подчинённые разговаривали с ним опустив глаза в пол и боясь сказать лишнего. Лишь детектив не боялся прямо смотреть ему в глаза. Эл также перестал шарахаться от него, каждый раз с толикой интереса наблюдая за ним, но все также не произнося ни слова. Лайту жутко хотелось услышать голос Эл и поговорить с ним хоть о чем-нибудь. Бесконечные попытки угадать код, выматывали его не хуже, чем написание имён в тетради.

Лайт начал осознавать, что вкус победы был сладок лишь несколько дней после одержанная оной. На самом деле, быть Богом Нового мира было рутинным занятием, которое высасывало из него все силы и желания. Обычно, он пытался выгнать эти странные мысли из своей головы, как только они заглядывали в гости. Но с каждым разом они становились все наглее и навязчивее.

Прикинув в голове ещё несколько вариантов пароля, чтобы отвлечься от снова так внезапно появившихся ненужных мыслей, Лайт решил проверить их, как только вернётся к картине. Открыв заветную дверь, он с предвкушением зашёл в комнату с детективом. Отрешенный взгляд, сутулая поза и упрямо поджатые губы, казалось он не изменился ни на йоту, после их последней встречи.

— Эл, поговори со мной, — уже в который раз проговорил Лайт, присаживаясь перед детективом и не надеясь на ответ.

— Ты приходишь каждый день, — голос детектива был хриплым и ломким от долгого молчания, но тем не менее он сглотнул, продолжая. — Чего ты добиваешься?

— Как пример, ты больше не шарахаешься от меня, — Эл недоверчиво посмотрел на него из-под чёрной чёлки, будто взглядом спрашивая, серьёзен ли Лайт, — по моему скромному мнению, это уже победа.

Лайт ликовал: Эл ответил ему. Наконец-то можно поговорить хоть с кем-то не уступавшему ему в умственном развитии. Эл закусил губу, отворачиваясь в сторону. Похоже Лайт начинал понимать ход мыслей Лайта из этой реальности. Этот Лайт думал на несколько шагов вперед, оставляя детектива в живых.

— Сегодня ты со мной заговорил, — продолжал Лайт, пытливо смотря в сторону детектива и пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

Но больше детектив не проронил ни слова, пялясь в стену и не поворачивая голову в сторону своего гостя. Вдоволь насладившись тишиной и поняв, что сегодня он больше не услышит голос Эл, Лайт поднялся, направляясь к выходу. Он слышал тяжёлый вздох облегчения, когда дверь закрылась, лишний раз подивившись, чем же Лайт из этого мира так запугал Эл.

Воодушевлённый своей маленькой победой, Лайт не сильно расстроился, что его заготовки также не подошли, как пароль. Мысленно поставив галочку разгадать его, он зарекся поставить в своём реальном мире такой же. Ведь раз он столько голову ломает над ним, то никто уж и подавно его не разгадает.

Ложась спать, Лайт также подумал, что он почему-то не хочет, чтобы его мир был таким же. Чтобы его боялись и избегали, пытались ему угодить. Он не хотел видеть такого Эл в своём мире, он так привык к вечно ничему не выражающему лицу детектива, что видеть Эл сломленным было не так весело, как он думал об этом раньше. За рассуждениями Лайт и сам не заметил как уснул, обнимая одной рукой подушку рядом с собой.

Проснувшись в хорошем расположении духа, Лайт решил пропустить ритуал с бесполезным прыганьем около сейфа, сразу направляясь к детективу.

— Доброе утро, Эл.

— Ты этого хотел? — проигнорировав приветствие Лайта, сразу спросил детектив, поднимая голову. Черные глаза, смотрели пытливо, пытаясь взглянуть в самую душу.

Лайт опешил на пару секунд. Он никак не ожидал, что Эл снова заговорит с ним, тем более первым, но, мысленно собравшись, он встретил его взгляд.

— О чем ты?

— Мир, — Эл махнул головой в сторону стены за которой находилась улица. — Люди опасаются, даже собственных слов.

— На улицах почти никаких преступлений, — возразил Лайт, он был неимоверно рад, что ему наконец-то удастся добиться от Эл полноценного разговора. — Люди уважают меня.

— Они боятся, — хмыкнул Эл, прижимая ноги сильнее к груди.

— Им нечего боятся, если они не преступники, — не согласился Лайт, упрямо ведя свою линию. Эл закусил губу, покачав головой.

— Ты не прав.

— Почему ты так настроен? — не выдержал Лайт. — Конечно, если опустить тот факт, что я держу тебя взаперти. Чем тебя так не устраивает такой мир? Не этого ли ты добивался, становясь детективом? Чтобы мирные люди могли спокойно ходить по земле, ничего не опасаясь.

— Но они опасаются. Тебя.

— Я не убиваю простых людей. И… ты расстроен тем, что больше никому не нужен твой великий ум?

По поджатым губам и резкому повороту головы Лайт понял, что сумел ранить чувства детектива.

— Дело не в этом, — тем не менее, Эл нашёл в себе силы поднять голову и твёрдо посмотреть в глаза Лайта. — Ты не в праве решать, кому жить, а кому нет. Я не спорю, что все преступники заслуживают наказания, но не все такого кардинального. В тюрьмах сидят и те, кто просто отступился, ограбив магазин, и те, кого подставили; в то время как те, кто подставил, ходят спокойно по земле. Ты же убиваешь всех без разбора. Сколько невинных жизней ты загубил, Лайт?

Пришло время Лайта задумчиво отвести взгляд. В таком ключе он никогда не рассуждал. Да, он убивал и невинных людей, но только тех, кто вставал у него на пути, не давая возможности себя обойти. Именно тогда Лайт и пользовался такими радикальными мерами.

Да, его можно было назвать бесчувственным. Ведь, по сути, он поступился своими моральными принципами, убив тех агентов ФБР, но они раскрыли бы его. Сейчас Лайт ощущал будто в нем борется две личности — одна с чувствами и принципами как у детектива и Кира.

Ведь Эл в какой-то степени прав: он убивал их всех без разбору. Если совесть ещё можно заткнуть, ведь те, кто совершил хоть какое-то преступление, даже мелкое, уже переступили черту и вступили на преступный путь и если вовремя их не остановить, то они преуспеют в своём деле; но как быть с людьми, которые были приняты виновными ошибочно? Лайт всегда хотел защищать таких от преступников, а что в итоге — собственноручно их и убил?

Лайт вдруг почувствовал как воздух из лёгких выбило и стало трудно находится здесь, рядом со справедливостью в чистом виде, но через несколько секунд все пришло в норму. Дыхание восстановилось, а мысли расфасовались по полочкам. Эл просто пытается вывести его из колеи такими разговорами и он не прав. Это была последняя мысль, которая помогла ему обрести прежнее душевное равновесие.

— Зачем ты меня здесь держишь? — вдруг прервал размышления Лайта Эл, резко переведя тему.

— Эмм, — Лайт замялся, не зная, что ответить, хотя был уверен, что у этого Лайта были причины держать здесь великий ум человечества и до точного ответа сам Лайт пока ещё не додумался. — Ты интересный собеседник, — брякнул он первое, что пришло в голову.

— Оо, — горько хмыкнул Эл, — спасибо, что ответил честно, Лайт-кун.

После разговора с Рьюзаки Лайт ещё долгое время размышлял над его словами, на несколько дней даже забыв о попытках вскрыть сейф. Те чувства, что завладели им на долю секунды (а ведь они были); значит он все же сожалеет о некоторых своих поступках? Но это было недопустимо! Ведь в борьбе все средства хороши и, если бы он совершил ошибку, сейчас бы все было по-другому. Эл легко разглагольствовать на эту тему, но если бы он победил, Лайт был уверен, что давно бы уже гнил в тюрьме с остальными преступниками, которых он так ненавидел. Поэтому нельзя было сомневаться в правильности своих решений, ведь благодаря им он добился своей главной цели. И не важно, что это перспектива перестала казаться такой заманчивой; плевать, что ему не с кем поговорить, ведь ему никто и не нужен — он Бог; абсолютно все равно, что этот мир начинает казаться эфемерной сказкой его больного воображения.

Вопрос Эла все же засел в его голове, и он долго пытался понять, зачем же Лайт из этой реальности держит здесь детектива. Строя различные теории, привлекая к рассуждению известную ему информацию, он так и не смог придти к однозначному выводу.

Наконец он осознал, что уже давно перестал убивать преступников и следить за всеми событиями происходящими в мире, посвящая это время рассуждениям об Эл и его глупых словах. Многие стали неодобрительно косится в его сторону, не скрывая своих эмоций, но он продолжал их игнорировать, стараясь не замечать. Он бросил все силы на открытие сейфа, чтобы наконец-то доказать этому миру и самому себе, что здесь нет никого главнее его. В глубине души надеясь заглушить тихий голос разума с глупыми чувствами.


	3. Реальность 2 (2)

Лайт проснулся с каким-то тревожным чувством внутри. Удивившись, что Юи, как обычно, не заглянула к нему с утра, он направился к сейфу. Но тот как обычно находился на своём месте, мигая черным экраном. Но чувство тревоги, поселившееся внутри, невозможно было побороть. Взглянув на экраны, отображающие все комнаты в его здании, Лайт убедился, что все работают, а Эл мирно спит, отвернувшись спиной к камере.

Постаравшись успокоиться, Лайт отправился к Эл, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. По пути заглянул в свою комнату и забрал пирожное для Эл, которое он заранее попросил принести Ар.

— Эл.

— Лайт, — Эл поприветствовал его, поднявшись в кровати и приняв свою излюбленную позу. Заметив угощение в руках Лайта, его глаза вспыхнули благодарным блеском.

Открыв дверь на решетке, Лайт присел рядом с Эл. Они не так давно стали разговаривать так. Лайт заходил к нему, присаживаясь рядом на кровати, и открывал кандалы на руках и ногах Эл, позволяя безгранично передвигаться по маленькому пространству комнатки. Привычным движением руки освободив Эл, Лайт передал ему тарелку.

Разговор заполнил тишину комнаты, прерываясь лишь на тихие причмокивания Эл. Полностью отдавшись теме их беседы, Лайт не услышал тихого щелчка двери, чем и поплатился. Почувствовав резкую боль в затылке, Лайт даже не успел ничего сделать, мгновенно проваливаясь в темноту.

Очнулся он от громкого воя сирены. Голова раскалывалась, во рту застыл металлический привкус. Первая попытка подняться с треском провалилась и Лайт с тихим стоном повалился обратно на кровать. Собрав оставшиеся силы по крупицам, он все же смог подняться и пошатываясь дойти до решетки, чтобы понять, что та была надёжно заперта.

— Черт! — ударив рукой по прутьям, Лайт оперся на решетку, утыкаясь головой в согнутую в локте руку.

Сирена продолжала сигналить, действуя на нервы. Головная боль после удара лишь подпитывалась этим шумом, давя на его голову ещё сильнее. Пытаться сломать прутья было бесполезно — Лайт это проверил сразу же, просмотрев несколько видео из первых дней заточения Эл, где детектив ещё пытался бороться, не смирившись со свои положением.

— Все срочно покиньте здание, — послышался механический женский голос и сирена стихла, оставляя после себя лишь шум в ушах.

Освещение погасло и аварийный красный свет загорелся под потолком, погружая комнату в полумрак. Когда шум в ушах стал постепенно стихать, Лайт услышал топот ног и тихие крики пытавшихся выбраться людей.

Скривившись от прострелившей голову боли, Лайт хотел попытаться оповестить всех о своём местоположении, но понял, что это бессмысленно: в таком гвалте его голос потонет, ни чем не отличаясь от остальных.

— Покиньте здание немедленно. Осталось пять минут.

Лайт поднял голову вверх, вспоминая о камере. Ведь кто-то из его служащих должны были увидеть, что он здесь, значит обязаны придти. Умирать тут решительно не хотелось. Лайт попытался снова крикнуть, но его голос слился с общим гулом, так и не становясь услышанным.

Когда общая суматоха стихла, Лайт замер, услышав тихий щелчок двери. Подняв голову в надежде, что его пришли спасать, Лайт опешил. В комнате никого не было, а дверь так и оставалась закрытой.

_«Галлюцинация?»_

— Лайт! — Лайт вздрогнул. Приглушённый голос был явно из-за двери. — Лайт, ты очнулся?

— Эл? — неуверенно отозвался Лайт.

— Какой пароль? — тут же воскликнул Рьюзаки требовательным тоном. — Быстрее, Лайт, времени мало!

— Какой пароль?

Посмотрев в сторону двери, Лайт попытался дёрнуть прутья, но ослабленное после обморока тело было неспособно даже стоять не опираясь на что-то.

 _«Неужели Эл такой эгоистичный, что сейчас просит пароль от сейфа, где находится тетрадь смерти?»_ — хотя что и требовалось ожидать, неужели в голове Лайта на секунду промелькнула мысль, что детектив вернулся за ним? Лайт чуть не рассмеялся от собственной глупости. Он же находился с ним, когда это случилось. Вот только что это?

Какой-то маленькой частью Лайту хотелось попросить о помощи, но он тут же отметал такие мысли. Он не будет унижаться перед своим врагом и, что, Эл правда думает, что Лайт ответит ему?

— Не знаю.

_«Даже если бы и знал, не сказал»._

— Как ты можешь его не знать? — откликнулся Рьюзаки. — Не тяни, Лайт-кун.

— Две минуты. — Женский голос прервал Рьюзаки, который хотел сказать что-то ещё.

— Пошёл ты, — Лайт закипал, он не мог поверить, что все закончится вот так.

— Я не уйду без тебя.

— Что?

Лайт удивленно замер, переваривая услышанное. Эл сказал, что не уйдёт без него? Что это значит?

— Какой пароль от двери, Лайт-кун?!

_«У двери есть пароль? В любом случае его я тоже не знаю»._

Он никогда не запирал эту дверь на пароль, ведь в неё и так кроме него и повара никто не заходил. А в здание Киры и подавно никто сунуться не смел. Лайт уже хотел ответить, когда услышал звук борьбы и крик Эл.

— Я не уйду без него! Отпустите!

— Почему?

— Он мой единственный друг!

Лайт был поражён услышанной информации. Эл считает его другом? Придвинувшись ближе к двери, Лайт попытался услышать ещё что-то, но крик удалялся и его слух уже был не способен это распознать. Поняв, что единственную надежду на спасение только что оттащили, Лайт опустился на кровать.

— Рюк! — позвал Лайт ни на что толком не надеясь, без тетради он не видел шинигами. — Ты здесь?

Но ничего не произошло: либо Рюка не было рядом, либо он не собирался помогать ему выбраться отсюда. Ещё раз попытав счастье, Лайт попробовал выбить решетку плечом, но лишь больно приложился названным.

Плюхнувшись на кровать, Лайт стал томительно ожидать своей участи. Про себя отметив, что чувство тревоги его не подвело. Страха не было, было раздражение и жгучая злость, что он умрет здесь так глупо. Хотя в этом мире он исполнил свою мечту, добился чего хотел, другая сторона этой монеты, что это оказалось не так заманчиво, как он себе представлял.

Услышав обратный отсчёт от десяти, Лайт стал считать вместе с бездушной машиной.

— 3, 2, 1, — Лайт зажмурил глаза, но ничего не произошло. Здание не взлетело под потолок, не обрушилось на него, стены не сомкнулись. Или может это произошло и Лайт уже мертв?

Поднявшись, он огляделся вокруг, но комната была прежней. Решетка все также закрыта, а он, все также, жив.

— Рюк?

Мысли о том, что его перенёс в другую реальность шинигами перестали быть приоритетными после сотни попыток дозваться Бога смерти. Он, конечно понимал, что все равно не увидит Рюка, но тот мог подать сигнал что здесь.

Откинувшись на кровати и закинув руки за голову, он не заметил как уснул. Но проснувшись, он не смог определить сколько прошло времени, так как в комнате, где находился Рьюзаки не было окна, Лайт даже не знал утро сейчас или ночь.

И как не прискорбно было это осознавать, но спасать его никто не спешил. Лайт вдруг вспомнил панические нотки в голосе Эл, когда тот кричал, что не уйдёт без него.

Лайт никогда даже не предполагал, что будет думать об Эл в таком ключе. В его мире Эл всегда называл его другом, но это было лишь для того, чтобы втереться к нему в доверие и доказать, что он Кира. В любом случае в этом был уверен сам Лайт. В этом же мире все было по-другому, Эл называл его другом, даже после всех ужасных событий произошедших по его вине. Если конечно подумать, то они оба изводили друг друга, держали взаперти и мастерски играли на нервах, раз за разом выводя из зоны комфорта, но Эл все равно считал его своим другом. Это поражало.

Лайт горько подумал, что за столь короткий срок Эл умудрился пошатнуть его моральные принципы. Не так сильно, как хотелось бы детективу, но достаточно весомо для Лайта, который стал сомневаться в правильности своего решения.

_— Ты псих, — однажды сказал ему Рьюзаки, прищурив глаза и поддавшись вперёд._

_— Я Бог Нового Мира, — возразил Лайт._

_— Это ты так считаешь, — вздохнул Эл. — Возможно, мне когда-нибудь удастся переубедить тебя в обратном._

Он тогда не стал переубеждать детектива, лишь смеясь над его словами. Лайт не верил ему, все, что говорил детектив, было лишь словами, направленными на то, чтобы он отпустил его. И Лайт совсем не ожидал, что тот докажет свои слова и поступками.

Мысли об Эл были единственным его спасением. Именно из-за них он не погрузился в пучину злости и ненависти ко всему. Ведь никто из его приспешников не пришёл его спасать. Никто не вернулся за ним, кроме Эл…

Лайт лежал на кровати не шевелясь, силы с завидной скоростью покидали его тело. Без еды и воды он сможет продержаться здесь лишь несколько дней, эта информация не давала ему покоя. Но все же надежда, что все обойдётся, теплилась где-то на задворках его сознания, не давая погрузиться в темноту. Он ведь Кира, он не может проиграть.

— Лайт.

Лайт приоткрыл глаза, всматриваясь в темноту комнаты. Аварийное освещение отключилось, перестав работать несколько часов, а может и дней, назад.

— Лайт-кун!

Лайт поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в сторону двери. Слуховых галлюцинаций у него никогда не было, но когда-то все бывает впервые. Не мог же кто-то прийти за ним? Тем более голос так походил на очень знакомый.

— Пожалуйста, очнись, я не смогу подобрать без тебя пароль.

Лайт встряхнулся, прогоняя сонное оцепенение, придвинувшись ближе к двери, он прошептал:

— Эл?

— С тобой все в порядке? — тут же отозвался детектив, напряжённо прислушиваясь.

Лайт сам понимал, что его голос было услышать чертовски тяжело. Прокашлявшись, он стал пытаться говорить разборчивее. Губы от нехватки воды полопались и, облизнувшись, он почувствовал металлический привкус.

— Я не знаю пароль.

— Ты же его ставил! — возразил Эл. — Я уже столько всего перепробовал. Ты его забыл?

— Нет.

— Попробуй вспомни, — проигнорировав ответ Лайта, допытывался Эл.

— Я не вспомню то, что никогда не знал.

— Почему ты не хочешь быть спасённым? — наконец оставив дверь в покое, Эл прислонился затылком к холодной поверхности. — Ты не простил себя за то, что держал меня здесь? Это глупо!

 _«А ты все такой же самоуверенный»_ — пронеслось в голове Лайта, но он ничего не ответил, оставив детектива в уверенности, что он правильно отгадал причину нежелания Лайта идти на контакт. Сдержав подступающий смех, он постарался взять себя в руки, все же детектив вернулся за ним.

— Зачем ты хочешь спасти меня? — задал Лайт мучавший его вопрос. Он просто не мог поверить, что детектив не преследует каких-то своих целей. Хотя уже и сам успел проникнуться к Эл какими-то тёплыми чувствами, похожими на дружеские, но этого нельзя было допускать. Поэтому он до последнего надеялся, что Эл сейчас скажет истинную причину, и она окажется настолько эгоистичной, что Лайт его возненавидит.

— Ты мой единственный друг.

Сердце пропустило удар. _«Нет, Рьюзаки, зачем ты это сказал?»_

— Я Кира, — решил напомнить Лайт. Не то чтобы он пытался сделать так, чтобы Эл бросил его здесь, оставляя свои попытки подобрать пароль; напротив, он просто хотел узнать реальную причину. А она не могла быть такой же светлой, как и все, что теперь ассоциировалось у Лайта с Рьюзаки, — и не просил меня спасать.

После нескольких часов (но судя по его состоянию и дней) сидения здесь, он старался не питать призрачных иллюзий в надежде, что и с Эл в его реальности Лайту удастся также поладить. Он уже принял решение, что не хочет такого мира, но как только он признается, Эл тут же упечёт его в тюрьму; если он попытается завоевать его расположение, Эл начнёт только больше его подозревать; если Лайт откажется от тетради смерти, Рюк запишет его имя. Это был замкнутый круг, в который Лайт загнал себя сам.

— Знаешь, в детстве у меня был друг и мы с ним вели ожесточённую войну за место Эл. Он был умён, но я подавал большие надежды, в итоге обойдя его. ВВ очень расстроился и решил превзойти меня во что бы то ни стало. А я стал детективом, свято веря, что я лучше всех и никакие друзья мне не нужны. В итоге ВВ убил несколько человек, в число которых вошёл и он сам. Так в глупой попытке превзойти кого-то я потерял друга. Я это понял намного позже, чем хотелось бы. Когда я познакомился с тобой, ты напомнил мне его. Такой же целеустремленный, не любящий проигрывать, одинокий и надеющийся только на собственные силы. Ты считал меня соперником, так же как и ВВ, но я уже понял, что во что бы то ни стало я попытаюсь стать тебе другом. Но когда ты объявил всему миру, что ты Кира, я был больше расстроен, чем рад, что моя догадка на счёт тебя была верной. Я не ненавидел тебя, хотя злился жутко. Только потом я снова понял, что потерял друга, которого никогда и не имел. И вот сейчас ты там…

— И что же ты сделаешь? — Лайт старался, чтобы его голос звучал отстранённо, но не получилось: нахлынувшие эмоции, после откровения Эл, не удалось сдержать.

— Мои сторонники не обрадуются моему решению, — спокойно парировал Эл, замолкая и снова пытаясь подобрать пароль. — Лайт, как много ты обо мне знаешь?

— Что?

— Я просто подумал, что если это моя камера, то есть вероятность в несколько процентов, что и пароль как-то связан со мной.

— Ты неисправимый эгоист, — фыркнул Лайт, понимая что это прозвучало как дружеская подколка, нежели оскорбление.

— Да, Ватари всегда так говорил, — Эл замолк, видимо отдаваясь воспоминаниям. А Лайт впервые почувствовал укол совести. Но не собирался произносить ничего вслух.

— Я всегда был одинок, также как и ты, Лайт-кун, — спокойно проговорил Эл, — хоть у тебя и такая замечательная семья. Ты сам отталкивал их.

Лайт закусил губу, вспоминая своё детство, когда отца постоянно не было дома и с ним была только Сатико. Как Лайт смотрел на уставшего отца, который поздно вечером возвращался домой. И тогда Лайт поклялся себе, что заставит отца обращать на себя внимание, он будет самым бравым защитником порядка. Тогда его отец будет сидеть дома и гордится им. С возрастом мечта только крепла, превращаясь в идею фикс. И вот, когда он подобрал ту тетрадку, он понял, что может сделать то о чем так долго мечтал, не прилагая слишком больших усилий.

— Но ты не знаешь, что такое расти вообще без семьи, — Эл слабо улыбнулся, что было слышно по его голосу, пытаясь доказать в первую очередь себе, что он сильный и больше не зациклен на травмах детства.

Лайт поднялся, облокачиваясь спиной на решетку. Он подумал, что ему действительно жаль, что он подобрал эту тетрадь, хотя без неё бы он вряд ли когда-нибудь столкнулся с Эл. Замок тихо щёлкнул, заставляя Лайта изумлённо посмотреть в сторону открывшейся двери, где стоял Эл, также удивленно смотрящий на Лайта.

Не говоря ни слова, детектив прошёл к клетке, отпирая её и помогая Лайту подняться. Лайт хотел спросить, что же был за пароль, но взглянув в сторону, задумчиво прикусившего губу детектива, решил узнать об этом позже.

Эл притащил его в их комнату, опуская на кровать. Хоть Лайт уже и давно, даже в своей реальности, не жил с Эл в этой комнате, он не мог избавиться от привычки называть эту комнату их. Пододвинув к Лайту маленький кусочек пирожного, который Эл, видимо, притащил до того как направится его вызволять, и стакан сока.

 _«Эл был так уверен, что я жив и он сможет открыть дверь?»_ — Лайт взглянул в сторону невозмутимо жующего пирожное Эл, и хмыкнул. — _«Самоуверенный эгоист»._

— Эл, — доев пирожное, прервал установившуюся тишину Лайт, — а что вообще произошло?

— Группа людей, которые остались верны мне, поняли, что меня похитил именно ты, — ровным тоном начал Эл. — Они не были уверены, что ты меня не убил, но точно знали, что это сделал ты. Раньше ты убивал преступников каждый день и они боялись действовать, но когда ты сделал недельный перерыв они осмелели и организовали операцию, чтобы убить тебя. Они подослали своих людей, которые все здесь разведали и установили бомбу. Когда они узнали, что ты не убил меня, они решили одним ударом убить двух зайцев — убить тебя и спасти меня. Они проследили за тобой и вырубили, затем утащили меня, тоже предварительно вырубив. И так как они не хотели уподобляться тебе, включили сигнализацию, чтобы все остальные, невинные люди, выбрались.

— Почему тогда здание на месте и я жив?

— Бомба по каким-то причинам не сработала. Саперы, приехавшие на место преступления, очень долго искали ее месторасположение. А потом еще целые сутки пытались ее разминировать.

— Целые сутки? — с сомнением протянул Лайт.

— Она была очень странно спрятана. Нужна была ювелирная работа, чтобы никто не пострадал. Целый день ждали лучшего.

— Могу я задать вопрос, на который ты мне ответишь честно? — махнув головой, что он понял, поинтересовался Лайт.

— Задавай, — покорно согласился Эл.

— Обещаешь, что ответишь честно?

— Обещаю, — серьёзно взглянув на Лайта, Эл кивнул.

— Почему ты вернулся за мной, даже вопреки своим убеждениям и общепринятой морали? —  _«Скажи, что вернулся за тетрадью смерти!»_

— Я уже говорил — ты мой единственный друг.

— Если бы я умер, мир бы избавился от Киры.

— Да, — согласился Эл, — но ты понимаешь, что началось бы, если бы ты умер?

— Так ты поэтому меня спас? — Лайт нашёл логичную причину, за которую можно было зацепиться; только бы Эл не стал его переубеждать, — чтобы твой любимый мир не превратился в хаос?

— Нет, Лайт-кун, — серьёзно проговорил Эл, — мне плевать на этот мир. Сколько раз мне ещё нужно повторить, что я вернулся за тобой только потому, что считаю тебя своим другом, чтобы до тебя это дошло? И я не хочу больше допускать ошибки прошлого.

— Ты же считаешь меня психом, — предпринял ещё одну попытку Лайт.

— Я верю, что ты ещё не далеко за чертой, я ведь тоже в какой-то мере псих. И, думаю, для тебя есть дорога назад.

— Нет, её нет, — горькая улыбка появилась на губах Лайта, заставляя его опустить голову ниже, чтобы Эл не увидел боль в его глазах.

— Пойдём со мной, — Эл протянул руку, — я тебе её покажу.

 _«На что он надеется?»_ — подумал Лайт, рассматривая протянутую руку, ладонью вверх — знак доверия — про себя отметил он. — _«Что таким способом он хочет доказать? Достучатся до совести? Души? Чувств?»_

Нет, несомненно Лайт ему благодарен и по гроб жизни обязан, но это лишь глупые чувства, которые он перестал испытывать давно. Да, сейчас они пытаются пробраться наружу, заставляя маску трескаться, но это лишь трещины, им никогда не удастся сломать её полностью. А умирать страшно, поэтому Лайт, естественно, попробует отплатить Эл за такой благородный поступок, глупый и безрассудный, но благородный.

Лайт махнул головой — он снова достал скотч, тщательно заклеивая трещины — все эти чувства только мешали идти ему к цели. Ведь он Бог, а Бог не должен сомневаться в своём решении. Если бы он чувствовал, он не смог бы так долго играть с Эл в кошки-мышки, оставаясь в выигрыше.

Спасти Киру было самым опрометчивым и глупым решением Эл, которое он мог принять, но Лайт об этом ему не сообщит. Не нужно забивать его гениальную голову подобными мыслями. Он искренне верит, что Лайт его друг и может измениться ради него, пусть и дальше находится в этом прекрасном заблуждении. Ведь каждый человек волен верить во что захочет. Но все же Лайт отплатит ему за его поступок, сказав и сделав так, как хочет того Эл.

Лайт слабо улыбнулся и взглянул на протянутую руку, протягивая свою в ответ.

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал, почему я тебя там держал? — вдруг нарушил он тишину, смотря прямо в глаза напротив.

Эл сдержанно кивнул, его тело заметно напрягалось, сильнее сжался кулак, стискивая протянутую ладонь.

— Я думаю, что не хотел загубить ещё одну невинную жизнь.

— Я настолько же невинен, насколько и ты, — отозвался Эл, покачав головой, — возможно, я и заслуживаю смерти.

— Не смей так говорить, — в секунду показательно вскипел Лайт. — Ты мой друг, Эл.

Он сказал это! Зрачки Эл расширились, но он не спешил прекращать затянувшееся рукопожатие. Лайт крепче сжал прохладную ладонь Рьюзаки, наивно полагая, что, пока он не отыщет тетрадь смерти в этом мире, Рюк не сможет его переместить.

Но почувствовав становящееся уже привычным головокружение и растворяющуюся руку Эл, Лайт чуть не застонал от отчаянья.

_«Только не сейчас!»_


	4. Реальность 3 (1)

— Лайт-кун, ты проснулся? — послышался знакомый голос из-за двери. Через несколько секунд появился и обладатель голоса. Посмотрев в сторону пока ещё не успевшего сориентироваться Лайта, Эл быстро преодолел расстояние разделявшее их и прижался своим лбом к его, заглядывая в расширившиеся от шока карие глаза.

— Эл, — ошарашенно выдохнул Лайт, упершись руками в плечи детектива.

— Ты вспомнил? — загоревшаяся искренняя надежда в глазах напротив заставила Лайта судорожно сглотнуть.

— Вспомнил что?

— Что значит «что»? — нахмурился парень, наконец отстраняясь. — Меня.

Заметив непонимание в глазах Лайта, детектив расстроено опустил плечи, начав что-то бормотать. Из всего неразборчивого монолога Лайту удалось понять, что Эл подозревает, что у него кратковременная потеря памяти.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — наконец чётко произнёс Эл, заглядывая в глаза Лайта.

— О, эм… я помню, — Лайт стал судорожно пытаться что-нибудь придумать, но в голову, как назло, ничего не шло.

— Ясно, — детектив тяжело вздохнул, присаживаясь обратно рядом с Лайтом. — Прости.

— За что ты извиняешься? — недоуменно нахмурился Лайт, пытаясь унять бушующие эмоции от прошлой реальности и разобраться, что происходит в этой.

— Ни за что, — Эл прикусил губу и виновато опустил глаза в пол. Затем, не говоря ни слова, поднялся и поплёлся на кухню.

Лайт остался лежать, размышляя над прошлой реальностью. Он отплатил Эл и сделал правильно, но почему странное чувство в груди, которое он никак не мог идентифицировать, все не хотело уходить.

— Называй меня Рьюзаки, — детектив появился в дверном проёме. В одной руке он сжимал какой-то пакетик, а в другой стакан воды.

— Хорошо, Рьюзаки, — проговорил Лайт, наблюдая за детективом. Тот прошёл в комнату и, присев на угол кровати, поставил на тумбочку около нее стакан и пакет.

— Это таблетки, — пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Лайта, — их нужно принимать каждый час. Я не могу за тобой проследить, мне нужно уехать, извини. Но вечером я вернусь.

Лайт молча кивнул, продолжая наблюдать за детективом. Эл, посидев ещё долю минуты на кровати, поднялся и направился к другой двери, которая, видимо, вела к выходу. Проводив фигуру парня, Лайт откинулся на подушки, рассматривая себя. Одет он был в черные свободные штаны и такого же цвета майку.

_«Как тогда»._

Мелькнувшая мысль заставила невольно поежиться. Он пока понятия не имел с чем имеет дело и какое положение вещей в этом мире. Есть ли здесь Кира? Этот вопрос был пока единственным важным на повестке дня.

Повертев в руках пакетик с бесцветными таблетками, он так и не нашёл названия и инструкции по их применению. Мысленно поставив себе галочку избавиться от них и не выпить ни одну, он поднялся и принялся искать средство связи с реальным миром, то бишь ноутбук или на худой конец телефон. Обшарив обе кровати, что стояли в комнате, вдоль и поперёк, он направился к шкафу. Но после часа осмотра квартиры, он так ничего и не нашёл. Зато запомнил расположение всех комнат, что считалось небольшим утешительным призом. 

В животе заурчало и Лайт вспомнил о своём желудке. Судя по ощущениям, это тело не ело уже более двенадцати часов. Он направился на кухню и, к счастью, холодильник был полон, детектив об этом позаботился. Но его путь прервал звонок в дверь, а затем нетерпеливый стук. Тяжело вздохнув и взглянув на расстояние, разделяющее его от холодильника, он поплёлся к двери, на пути проклиная того, кто решил явиться в гости.

Открыв дверь, он еле сдержал порыв захлопнуть её обратно прямо перед носом незваной гостьи.

— Лайтик, Эла нет? — на пороге стояла девушка в готическом наряде и двумя хвостиками на голове.

— Миса, — мастерски уворачиваясь от её объятий, он прошёл в комнату, ведя её за собой.

— Я так соскучилась, — продолжала щебетать она, ни чуть не расстроившись, что все её попытки обнять Лайта потерпели неудачу. — Противный Эл не пускал меня к тебе!

 _«За что я ему очень благодарен»,_ — подумал Лайт, слушая пустую болтовню. Девушка, окрылённая тем, что парень её в кои-то веки слушает, продолжала что-то рассказывать. Лайт упустил тот момент, когда она протянула ему тетрадь смерти, вопросительно на него смотря.

— Ты так спокойно её таскаешь по улице?! — воскликнул он, хватаясь за край и замечая Рюка за её спиной.

— Ты чего? — Миса улыбнулась. — Зачем мне её прятать?

— А если Эл увидит? — Лайт изумлённо пялился на девушку, которая действительно считала, что таскать тетрадь смерти так открыто абсолютно безопасно. Насколько надо быть глупой и наивной?

— А что он в ней не видел? — легкомысленно пожала плечами она. — Такая же, как и все.

Лайт опешил. Кажется он совсем потерял нить понимания этой реальности. Рюк внимательно смотрел на него, несомненно осознавал, что он не тот Лайт. Но катастрофой было бы, если бы об этом узнала Миса, поэтому он мысленно просил Бога помолчать хоть раз.

— Прости, я не понимаю, — выдавил он из себя, вспоминая, что Эл что-то говорил про его потерю памяти.

— Ах, — девушка театрально вскрикнула и приложила ладони к открытому рту, — конечно! Миса совсем забыла, Лайтик же потерял память!

— Эм, да, — Лайт почесал затылок, строя как можно более невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Но Миса-Миса все помнит! — она кинулась к нему на плечи и начала что-то щебетать на ухо о том, как она его любит и какой он хороший. Еле как отцепив от себя цепкие руки Мисы, он попросил её объяснить ситуацию с тетрадью.

— Ах, да! — Миса виновато закусила губу и посмотрела на Лайта. — Это Лайтик придумал. Когда Эл только взялся за дело Киры, Лайт решил подстраховаться. И попросил Мису сделать несколько копий твоей тетради, а мою спрятать куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы её никто и никогда не нашёл. Миса так и сделала. И вот, когда Эл узнал о тетради смерти… Только Миса-Миса не знает как, Лайтик ей ничего не рассказал! — Девушка укоризненно взглянула на него, продолжая. — Эл проверил подлинность тетради и спрятал её, но Лайт знал, что так будет! Лайтик очень-очень умный!

— Миса, ближе к делу, — Лайту было неимоверно интересно, что же он из этой реальности придумал и как обманул детектива.

— Хорошо, — активно закивала девушка, — Лайт, ожидая подобного, потребовал сделать копию тетради и вставить туда несколько листов из настоящей тетради. Лайтик тогда много времени убил на это занятие, совсем не гулял с Мисой! — Блондинка надула губки, показывая насколько сильно обидело её подобное отношение парня, но, словив разозлённый взгляд Лайта, продолжила. — Когда тетрадь оказалась у Эл, как я уже говорила, он её сразу же проверил и удостоверился, что она настоящая. Но на следующий день Лайт потребовал меня принести одну из поддельных тетрадей и показать её Эл. Детектив очень испугался, — Миса засмеялась, прикрывая рот ладошкой. Видимо, вспомнила лицо Рьюзаки, — и сразу же отобрал у меня тетрадь, чтобы проверить её. Естественно, глупый Эл так и не разгадал план Лайтика. С тех пор он уже не обращает внимание на то, что я её таскаю с собой.

— То есть это Эл рассказал мне о тетради? — Лайт пытался вычленить главное из речи девушки и уложить все это в голове.

— Да.

— И ты сделала такую же и притащила к нему?

— По просьбе Лайта!

— Интересно.

Лайт нахмурился. Это был хитрый ход. С помощью этого было действительно легко обвести детектива вокруг пальца, ведь не будет же он проверять каждую тетрадь? Да и со временем он перестанет подозревать Мису, если в этой реальности он вообще её подозревал.

Лайт взял тетрадь в руки и снова почувствовал эту пьянящую власть. Как же давно он касался этих шероховатых листов, полностью исписанных именами. Любовно переворачивая страницу за страницей и любуясь плодами своего труда, он вдруг заметил знакомое имя — «Рьюга Хидеки». Нахмурившись, он внимательно рассмотрел каждый иероглиф, чтобы удостовериться, что написано именно то, что он прочитал. Зачем ему нужно было убивать всемирно-известного артиста? Или он не понял, что детектив взял его имя? Неужели этот Лайт настолько глуп? Как тогда он до сих пор не попался в ловушку Эл, да ещё и живёт с ним под одной крышей, в таком случае?

Стоп! Лайт вдруг замер. Они же живут вместе! Может это и есть своеобразное наказание? Может этот Лайт специально играет потерю памяти, чтобы не садиться в тюрьму?

Пролистав ещё несколько листов, он снова удивленно уставился на имя. Судорожно перелистывая дальше, он хотел убедиться в бредовости своей догадки, но убедился в обратном. Пятым вариантом имени записанном в тетради, было «Эл Лоу». И что-то подсказывало Лайту, что это и есть ключ к разгадке имени детектива.

Получается и в этой реальности он знал имя Эл. Значит, Рюк посылает его в разные миры, чтобы он узнал имя детектива. Но зачем? Мотивы Шинигами были туманны и расплывчаты и получить какие-либо ответы не представлялось возможным. Рюк сам вряд ли все расскажет ему, ведь он сказал, что хочет повеселиться, а значит Лайт должен додуматься до этого самостоятельно.

Так он узнал его имя и остановился, но почему? Внезапный вопрос вдруг возник в его голове и мысли потекли в другом направлении. Его остановил Эл? Тогда забрал бы и тетрадь. Значит Лайт сам сознательно остановился на последнем имени, но так как детектив жив, то это не его имя. В любом случае, не полностью. На листе ровным, каллиграфическим почерком все так же было выведено два инициала «Эл Лоу». От собственной догадки Лайт удивленно замер.

_«Неужели…»_

Лайт пролистал тетрадь. Имя Эл, было написано ровно 5 раз и каждый раз неверно. Лайт из этой реальности, вовсе не пытался убить детектива, он пытался обезопасить Эл! Он спас его.*

— Лайтик, — Миса дернула его за рукав, отрывая от размышлений и напоминая о своём присутствии, — что-то не так?

— Все в порядке, — от подобных размышлений разболелась голова, и он понял, что должен копнуть намного глубже, чтобы разобраться с этой реальностью. — Зачем ты её принесла?

— Лайтик сам просил, — девушка сначала надула губки, играя обиженную, затем виновато опустила взгляд. — Ой, прости, Миса снова забыла. Я не знаю, зачем она понадобилась Лайту, но раз попросил принести — Миса принесёт. Мисе не сложно.

— Хорошо, — Лайт жестом остановил девушку, прося замолчать хоть на секунду, — я понял. Можешь забрать её, я пока не помню, что хотел с ней сделать.

Желание оставить тетрадь у себя было такое навязчивое, что Лайт чуть ли не с силой пихнул её обратно в руки девушки. Взглянув последний раз в сторону тетради, он глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что оставлять тетрадь у себя не безопасно. И, вообще, пока он со всем не разберется, лучше по возможности ею не пользоваться.

— Миса, можешь мне рассказать об устройстве этого мира?

— Что? — девушка опешила и уставилась на него, изумлённо моргая.

— Я имею в виду о том, как появился Кира, какую роль играет здесь Эл, как мы познакомились с тобой.

— Конечно, — Миса радостно улыбнулась и подпрыгнула на кровати, в предвкушении ёрзая и устраиваясь удобнее, — слушай.

По истечению нескольких часов девушка наконец закончила говорить и, суетливо попрощавшись, поспешила удалиться из квартиры.

Из всего монолога Мисы Лайту все же удалось услышать самое главное. Так он узнал, что Кира здесь появился несколько месяцев назад и Эл сразу же взялся за это дело, но до сих пор не преуспел. Миса познакомилась с Лайтом так же, как и в его настоящей реальности. Здесь они с Эл были знакомы ещё до всей истории с Кирой, только Лайт никогда не рассказывал Мисе, как именно они познакомились. Он все также продолжает скрываться от детектива, но тем не менее поддерживает с ним дружбу и они вместе ведут это расследование.

Многое прояснилось, но вопросы все ещё оставались. Например: как же они все-таки познакомились с Эл? Почему этот Лайт так дорожит дружбой детектива и даже подстраховался, записав его имя пять раз?

Почувствовав лёгкое головокружение, Лайт вдруг понял, что так и не поел. Кинув быстрый взгляд на часы, висевшие на стене, он отметил, что уже достаточно поздно. Захватив с собой прозрачные таблетки, он выкинул их в раковину, заливая водой. Зашипев, твёрдые кружки растворились, оставляя после себя белые разводы. В холодильнике нашлись рис с омлетом и его любимые картофельные чипсы. Усмехнувшись хозяйственности детектива, — « _кто кладёт чипсы в холодильник? В морозилку бы ещё положил!_ » — Лайт быстро позавтракал, хотя часы упорно настаивали, что этот приём пищи назывался ужином.

Вымыв за собой тарелку, он вернулся на кровать, размышляя над тем, что же делать ему завтра. Нужно было настоять на том, что он уже здоров (так как Миса рассказала ему, что Лайт попал под машину и неделю пролежал в коме) и может помогать детективу с делами. Нужно было понять, как далеко продвинулся Эл в своём расследование и кого подозревает.

Дверь скрипнула, отвлекая Лайта от его размышлений, и в комнату зашёл Рюдзаки, под мышкой таща свой ноутбук.

— Привет, Лайт-кун, — поздоровался детектив, подходя к кровати Лайта и проверяя содержимое пакетика. Удостоверившись, что он почти пуст (Лайт специально оставил несколько таблеток), детектив удовлетворенно кивнул и, засунув конфетку из кармана в рот, сел на свою кровать, открывая ноутбук и погружаясь в работу.

— Рьюзаки, — Лайт хотел начать разговор на волнующую его тему, но сдвинутые к переносице брови детектива и немного удивленный взгляд черных глаз заставили его задать немного другой вопрос, — что-то случилось?

— Эм, — детектив оторвался от ноутбука, — да. Хигути сбежал.

— Хигути? — вырвалось непроизвольно. Намного уместнее было спросить «как такое вообще возможно», но Лайт не успел переварить эту информацию и переключиться с волнующей его темы.

— Извини, Лайт-кун, — глаза детектива померкли, — не обращай внимания.

Лайт непонимающе нахмурился. Почему Эл, только что готовый ему все рассказать, вдруг замолчал? Не доверяет? Он уже хотел спросить об этом, как мозг обожгла простая разгадка, заставляя резко захлопнуть рот. Он же потерял память! Только сейчас он осознал, насколько же ему повезло, что первый вопрос сам сорвался с его губ, не давая время для обдумывания.

— Рьюзаки, могу я спросить? — Лайт решил перевести тему и узнать то, что ему интересно. А о Хигути он как-нибудь сам найдет информацию.

— Конечно.

— Как мы стали друзьями?

— Мм? — детектив поднял взгляд от компьютера. Свет от монитора падал прямо на его лицо, и синяки под глазами казались нарисованными неумелым художником. Бледное лицо приобрело синеватый оттенок, а блик от открытого окна мелькал в его чёрных зрачках. Лайту показалось, что что-то не так. — Мы познакомились в поезде, — помолчав, заговорил детектив, снова возвращаясь к работе, быстро тыкая по клавишам, — ты раскрыл мне душу, Лайт-кун. Она мне очень понравилась и я решил тебя найти. С тех пор мы друзья.

— Раскрыл душу? — переспросил Лайт.

— Рассказал, как ты одинок, — пояснил детектив, кинув мимолетный взгляд на нахмуренные брови собеседника, — что у тебя нет друзей. Я, в свою очередь, рассказал тебе о себе, не люблю быть должен кому бы то ни было.

Лайт не мог произнести ни звука. Весь его мир рушился, осыпаясь осколками лжи, которые он сам вокруг себе возводил. Если бы он раскрылся детективу, могло ли все быть по другому? Могли бы они быть друзьями? Лайт хоть и хотел смерти Эл, но только потому, что он признавал его как равного. Эл был единственным человеком в его жизни, к которому он относился как к равному, не смотря свысока. Больше не говоря ни слова, он отвернулся от, казалось, даже не заинтересовавшегося темой разговора, детектива и продолжил свои размышления в полной тишине. Не заметив, как тяжелые размышления зашли в тупик, он уснул беспокойным сном.

***

Когда он проснулся, часы показывали почти шесть утра. Отогнать от себя сонное оцепенение было очень сложной задачей, но Лайт справился, окончательно просыпаясь. На соседней кровати никого не было, будто детектив и не приходил прошлой ночью и их разговор просто приснился ему. Чертыхнувшись, он заметил мобильный телефон, лежащий рядом на тумбочке. Под ним лежала вдвое сложённая записка, в которой детектив пожелал ему доброго утра и предупредил, что может не появляться несколько дней.

Тяжело вздохнув, Лайт поплелся в ванную комнату, чтобы привести себя в божеский вид и придумать, что делать дальше. Пристроившись около зеркала, он взял одну, из 3 запакованных зубных щеток. Не было смысла гадать, какая из двух стоящих его, да и вряд ли бы он угадал: они были абсолютно идентичны. Закончив с водными процедурами, Лайт в который раз удивился хозяйственности детектива: на полках, где должны были стоять только шампуни, цвели и пахли два кактуса. Лайт раньше никогда не замечал за детективом тяги к цветам, но это была другая реальность, где странности поджидали буквально на каждом шагу. Вытеревшись смешным полотенцем с кроликом, он еще раз удивленно застыл, обнаружив целых девять крючков для полотенец. Поставив пунктик поговорить с Эл о количестве проживающих в квартире, он отправился на кухню.

Холодильник, к удивлению, оказался забитым. Мысленно поблагодарив Эл за вкусный завтрак из нормальной пищи, а не пирожных и конфет, Лайт быстро приготовил себе завтрак. С аппетитом поглощая еду, Лайт стал рассматривать холодильник, на котором висели разноцветные стикеры. На голубом, например, который висел на последнем издыхании, были какие-то цифры: «409+53=462». Времени, чтобы что-то разузнать было полно, поэтому он решил снова попытать удачу и позвонить Мисе.

Лайт схватил телефон и чуть не выронил его обратно, когда тот вдруг зазвонил. Взглянув на дисплей, который высвечивал неизвестный номер, он нажал на принятие вызова.

— Да?

— Здорово играешь потерю памяти, Лайт, — сразу, без предисловий, заявил ему чуть грубый голос.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я играю, — также, без фамильярностей, решил ответить Лайт. Если собеседник так обращался к Лайту из этой реальности, вероятно они были знакомы. А это значило, что и он может позволить себе некоторые вольности в диалоге с незнакомцем.

— Так это правда, — рассмеялся голос. — Вообще, я просто предположил. Ты просто перестал со мной связываться, и Миса сказала, что у тебя амнезия. — _«Так он знаком с Мисой»_ про себя отметил Лайт, мысленно ставя галочку разобраться с кем имеет дело. — Тебе больше не нужны глаза или ты решил больше не сотрудничать со мной?

— Эм, — Лайт не знал, что сказать. Снова. Он мог бы выкрутиться, знай всю ситуацию, но он располагал слишком маленькой информацией. Но понял, что звонит ему Хигути, ведь у него были глаза бога смерти. Но то, что в этой реальности они сотрудничали, было новой информацией и довольно-таки шокирующей.

— Впрочем, я не за этим звоню, — вдруг усмехнулся его собеседник. — Думаю, ты слишком затянул с нашим планом. Решил сам насладиться победой, а, Кира?

Так значит Лайт все же обманывает Эл за его спиной, в то время, как тот открыто ему доверяет и делится всеми планами. Ага, как же неожиданно.

— Все не так, — твёрдо заявил Лайт. Он ещё не продумал все тонкости своего поведения, но молча ждать к чему придет его свихнувшийся союзник было нельзя.

— Эл у меня, — Лайт похолодел, — и я убью его, — с мрачной решимостью заявил Кёсукэ.

— Хигути, не смей трогать Эл, — Лайт был как никогда рад своей способности контролировать свои эмоции и показывать их ровно настолько, насколько он сам хочет их показать. Голос даже не дрогнул, но прозвучал грозно и убедительно. — Я должен сам все сделать.

— Здорово, конечно, что за год нашего сотрудничества ты наконец-то придумал мне кличку, но мне не нравится имя Хигути.

Лайт замер, смотря на трубку в своих руках, будто та могла ответить ему на все возникшие вопросы. _«Если "неХигути" до сих пор не убил Эл, значит он хочет поиграть с ним или у него просто нет тетради смерти. Значит, этого "неХигути" устраивало быть глазами, пока Кира обещал ему убить Эл? Значит, из этого следовало, что этот Лайт специально записывал неправильные имена Эл»_ — сумбурные, не связанные друг с другом мысли закружились в его голове, пытаясь найти правильную тактику ведения разговора с незнакомцем. Если это был не Хигути, то ситуация принимала совсем другой оборот.

— Разгадаешь мою загадку, поймёшь, где твой драгоценный детектив и что надо сделать.

— Слушаю, — Лайт сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь сдержаться и не показать истинные эмоции, бушующие внутри. Хотя, казалось, говоривший и так знал все его чувства, ехидно усмехаясь. Значит, все-таки игра.

— В одной заброшенной деревушке, назовём её G, живут два мастера своих дел. Оба прирожденные наездники. Устраивая соревнования и раз за разом обыгрывая друг друга, они собирали всех жителей на представления. Но со временем, — голос говорившего дрогнул и последний звук зажевало, как на старой кассете, — люди перестали приходить: им наскучили их бесполезные попытки показать своё превосходство друг над другом. Тогда они придумали другое состязание, которое снова привлекло зрителей. Условие было одно: чья лошадь последней пересечёт линию финиша, тот и выиграет. И вот, соревнование началось, все зрители собрались, но наездники не двигаются с места, пристально наблюдая за соперником. Тогда люди стали возмущаться, но один старик встал со своего места и подойдя к мужчинам, шепнул им на ухо одно слово. Тогда соперники, оседлав чужого жеребца, ринулись в путь, подгоняемые криками болельщиков. Что сказал старик?

Лайт замер. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что все будет просто, вроде «два плюс два», но и расшифровать быстро, что имел ввиду похититель, не мог. Нужно было время, но ровное дыхание в трубке отвлекало, не давая сосредоточиться. Если он не бросает трубку, значит ждёт ответ. Лайт напрягся ещё сильнее, нужно отгадать её сразу.

 _«Так, нужно собраться!»_ — мысленно дав себе пинка, Лайт старался думать логически. Он мог сказать все что угодно, абсолютно все, но они поскакали. Предложил выигравшему миллион? Бред. И дело даже не в том, откуда у старика миллион и зачем ему это вообще. Дело в чем-то другом. Было что-то, что Лайт упустил. Что-то едва заметное в условии. _«В деревушке G… Два наездника… Толпа людей… Старик… Оседлав чужого жеребца…»_

Лайт вовремя закусил язык, чтобы не вскрикнуть от пришедший в голову отгадки. Дождавшись, когда дыхание восстановиться и голос будет его слушаться, он ровно проговорил:

— Поменяйтесь.

— Блестяще, — усмехнулись на другой стороне трубке, — я не сомневался в тебе, Лайт. Обо всем остальном можешь гадать сколько твоей душе угодно. Жду тебя в назначенное время в назначенном месте.

Послышались равномерные гудки и Лайт чуть не зарычал — он все ещё не знает ни время, ни место. А Эл там один и, наверное, даже не знает, почему его похитили. В голове быстро нарисовалась картинка связанного детектива с угрюмым и растерянным выражением лица, сидящим и ожидающим своей участи. Махнув головой, Лайт попытался сосредоточиться на разгадке. Нужно было спешить, вряд ли похититель дал ему много времени.

«Деревушка G».

— Заброшенная деревушка G, — поправил сам себя Лайт, пытаясь понять, что бы это значило. Это явно было место. Вот только, что это было за место. — Нужен интернет.

Быстро напечатав все, что ему было нужно, Лайт стал пристально всматриваться в выплывшую информацию. Он старался отодвинуть назад острое чувство беспокойства за детектива, все ожесточеннее стуча пальцами по клавиатуре. В глазах уже рябило от всплывавших названий, но все они не подходили по смыслу заданной задачи. Мозги, подгоняемые нехваткой времени и чувством тревоги, отказывались работать в полную силу. Надавив на глазные яблоки до прыгающих разноцветных мушек, Лайт откинулся на спинку кресла.

Открыв слипающееся от усталости глаза, он заметил одно маленькое название, которое почему-то пропускал мимо, каждый раз пролистывая информацию. Заброшенное здание на окраине города. «Деревушка G». Конечно! Лайта осенило: не нужно было лезть в дебри, ища реально заброшенное поселение, нужно было лишь внимательнее смотреть. Щёлкнув на нужную ссылку, он расплылся в пугающей улыбке. «Деревушка G» давно заброшенное здание, где раньше располагался подпольный клуб, в котором незаконно выставляли на ринг слабых и неспособных драться людей против профи и смотрели сколько они продержаться. Рекорд поставил парень по имени Миякэ Такахаси, который выдержал 7 минут и 32 секунды.

Так как это единственное указанное время, Лайт подумал, что это и есть то, что он искал. Скорее всего это 7 вечера и 32 минуты. Пол восьмого. Лайт перевел взгляд в правый угол ноутбука и заметил, что у него в запасе очень много времени. Ещё раз просмотрев текст и не найдя больше ничего интересного, он уже хотел пойти в указанное место, когда понял, что не знает, где именно в здании находится Эл, а время, чтобы бегать по всему зданию и открывать каждую дверь, вряд ли будет. К тому же, чем хочет обменяться «неХигути» за жизнь Эл? Логично было бы предположить, что жизнью Лайта, но это было бы слишком просто и банально. Скорее всего, чтобы убить детектива ему нужна тетрадь, но ведь уговор был на обмен детектива на что-то, предположительно тетрадь. Ну, конечно, ему не нужен будет больше детектив — он просто запишет его имя в тетрадь и дело с концом. Мысли запутались и голова разболелась, заставляя Лайта сосредоточиться.

Поняв, что не отгадал ещё и трети задачи, он снова уткнулся в монитор. Что-то должно было быть ещё. Какая-нибудь подсказка. Что-нибудь, что было слишком очевидным, чтобы обращать на это внимания. Мазнув пустым взглядом по стенам, полу и потолку, он снова вернулся к монитору. 7:32, с этим числом что-то было не так. Почему 7:32? Почему похититель назначил встречу через такой большой промежуток времени? Может Лайт что-нибудь упустил? Ещё раз вернувшись к написанному, он просмотрел текст. Раз за разом слова, уже ставшие знакомыми, разъезжались и не давали понять их смысла. Вздохнув и потерев переносицу, Лайт взглянул на часы, которые неторопливо приближались к отметке сорок пять минут шестого.

Вдруг его взгляд зацепился за цифры на компьютере. Цифры, шедшие друг за другом, привлекли его внимание, давая возможность отвлечься от прыгающих даже перед закрытыми глазами букв. Время было 2 часа дня.

— Скоро будет 3 часа, — прошептал Лайт, переводя взгляд на часы, отмечая что они встали и ориентироваться по ним нет смысла. Затем снова взглянул на монитор, нахмурившись. В мозгу пролетела и застыла мысль, растворяясь в сознании. Он чувствовал, что близко к разгадке и она уже совсем рядом, вертится в голове, осталось только ухватить её. — 3 часа.

Лайта будто осенило. Три часа! Встреча назначена на 3, а не на 7:32. Парня звали Миякэ, что пишется в два иероглифа, означающие «три» и «дом». Мысленно поблагодарив себя за то, что не спал на уроках, он чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Времени оставалось критически мало, а ему ещё нужно было добраться до места назначения. Мысль о том, что часы около кровати нужно починить, быстро пролетела, сразу же растворяясь.

В момент одевшись, он выбежал из дома, направляясь в нужную сторону. В голове крутились разные мысли: от той, что он так и не узнал, где именно в большом здании находится Эл, до другой, чем же они все-таки должны обменяться. Мысли о детективе были с привкусом горечи и он сам не понимал почему. Зачем он вообще ввязался во все это. Убили бы Эл, да и дело с концом. Но похититель был умён и это заинтриговало, Лайт не мог проигнорировать брошенный ему вызов. Все же они были похожи с Эл — ведь тот тоже брался лишь за интересующие его дела, не заботясь о чувствах других людей. Они с Лайтом были похожи даже больше, чем Эл представлял.

Лайт из этой реальности заботился о детективе, обманывая оказанное ему доверие, но все же делал все, чтобы до Эл не добрались. Наверное, он и правда считал его другом или был уверен, что, в случае чего, тот не посадит его. Но все это было бессмысленно, если сейчас Лайт не успеет. Трель телефона заставила его подскочить на месте. Снова незнакомый номер. Впрочем, Лайт не сомневался, кому он принадлежит.

— Я думал ты быстрее разгадаешь мою небольшую загадку, но если не поторопишься, я убью его, — спокойный голос, был настолько безэмоциональным, что Лайт вскипел. Да кто он такой, чтобы угрожать ему!

Всепоглощающее чувство страха вдруг затмило его разум. Возможно до этого звонка он и не осознавал всей фатальности ситуации, но этот блеф заставил его усомниться в собственной заинтересованности только в деле. _«Только я могу убить его»,_ — собственническая мысль засела в голове и с каждым шагом только сильнее въедалась в кору головного мозга. Волосы растрепались, щеки раскраснелись, дыхание сбилось, но Лайт продолжал бежать, наплевав на усталость и боль в не привыкших к таким физическим нагрузкам мышцам.

_«Только бы успеть»._

Он понимал, что скорее всего с Эл в его мире ничего не случится. Но, во-первых, знать этого наверняка он не мог, а несколько процентов, что это может произойти были. Чертыхнувшись, Лайт прошипел сквозь зубы: _«Чертов Эл со своей статистикой и меня приучил все мерить вероятностью»_. А, во-вторых, он не мог позволить какому-то сумасшедшему фанатику что-то сделать с его Эл.

Эта мысль пронеслась так быстро, что Лайт не успел её толком осознать, но, когда понял весь смысл вложенный в размышления, поражено остановился. Тяжело дыша, он стал озираться по сторонам, чтобы понять, где находится — вокруг него кипела жизнь. Люди куда-то торопились, уставившись в свои телефоны, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Огромные часы, расположенные на здании какого-то перекрёстка, который Лайт не удосужился запомнить, громко тикали. Огромная секундная стрелка мерными движениями медленно ползла, перемещаясь от одной цифре к другой. В горле словно застрял ком, звенящая тишина заполнила уши. Вокруг него туда-сюда сновали люди, но он видел себя будто со стороны. Одинокого и растерянного мальчика, который потерялся и забыл дорогу домой. А огромная секундная стрелка неумолимо отмеряла время, которое ему осталось. Ту-дум… Сердце забилось чаще, и Лайт наконец смог нормально вздохнуть свежего воздуха, насыщая им каждую клеточку своего тела. Тишина испарилась, а в уши снова хлынул шум города и суеты. Машины ездили, тормозили и сигналили; люди, ругались, громко топали и кричали; а стрелки огромных часов двигались, показывая точное время. Лайт схватился за голову. Чувство волнения и страха за жизнь Эл настигли его с новой силой и, кинув взгляд в сторону будто издевательски замершей минутной стрелки, он со всех ног бросился вперёд к детективу.

Что-то в его мозгу щелкнуло и Лайт вдруг осознал одну простую вещь. Что он дурак. Импульсивный дурак. Зачем «неХигути» звонить ему и говорить, где Эл находится, если тот вообще жив? Ведь чтобы убить, достаточно видеть его. В чем подвох? Он хочет убить и его тоже? Чего он добивается?

— Вы в порядке? — рядом с Лайтом остановилась девушка. Карие глаза горели беспокойством и желанием помочь.

— Все нормально, — Лайт отмахнулся от неё, краем глаза замечая парня, подходящего к ней с букетом цветов.

— Тетрадь, — вдруг понял он, — ему нужна моя тетрадь.

Времени рассуждать зачем и как он успеет её принести не было, поэтому Лайт лишь прибавил ходу, спотыкаясь и тяжело дыша, но следуя к своей цели в виде неприметного здания в заброшенном районе. Когда перед его взором замелькала заветная вывеска, силы были уже на исходе. То и дело кашляя и пытаясь восстанавить дыхание, он зашёл в открытую дверь многоэтажки. Первое впечатление оставляло желать лучшего: обшарпанные и заляпанные краской стены; отвалившаяся и теперь валявшаяся на полу штукатурка, от белого цвета которой осталось только название; кирпичи, отколовшиеся от стен, были сложены в углу, напоминая маленький домик; половицы грозились провалиться от одного неосторожного движения.

Переборов чувство тревоги внутри, Лайт сделал несмелый шаг, искренне надеясь, что не провалиться вниз после первой же попытки войти в здание. Дойдя до середины комнаты, он смог разобрать неприметную дверь в углу помещения, которая скорее всего вела в подвал. Взявшись за ручку, он поморщился и отдёрнул руку — на пальцах и ладони растекалась красная жидкость. Обтерев руку, он решил пойти в другую сторону, где располагалась чуть приоткрытая, проржавевшая от воды дверь. Прямо над ней зияла огромная дыра, давая возможность рассмотреть потолок с отклеившейся и сейчас покачивающейся в такт гуляющему ветру в помещении плиткой. Брезгливо морщась, Лайт все же дернул за дверь, за которой располагалась массивная железная лестница. Проржавевший металл доверия не вызывал, но идти наверх было нужно, ведь он должен найти детектива и при благоприятном исходе вытащить его отсюда.

Наплевав на возможность слететь на пол и пробить его вместе с лестницей, Лайт шагнул в открывшуюся комнату. Сильный удар по голове был ожидаемым, но от этого не менее болезненным. Не успев даже взглянуть на нападавшего, он отключился, падая на грязный пол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Правила XXXV:  
> «Если имя жертвы было записано в тетрадь четыре раза с ошибками, то жертва освобождается от действия эффекта тетради. Однако, если имя было записано четыре раза с ошибками преднамеренно, владелец тетради умрёт»  
> «Человек, имя которого было записано в тетради четыре раза неправильно нарочно, не будет освобождён от действия эффекта тетради»


	5. Реальность 3 (2)

Сознание возвращалось медленно, принося с собой отрезвляющую боль по всему телу. Хотя в особенности болела голова, по которой его и приложили. Когда ноющая боль в мышцах немного отпустила, Лайт понял, что он связан и лежит на полу в какой-то из квартир здания. Весь интерьер комнаты, предоставленной для его «отдыха», был вынесен, и та представляла собой весьма печальное зрелище. Разодранные обои клочьями висели на стенах, изредка покачиваясь. Деревянный пол был покрыт какими-то разводами и жутко вонял спиртом. Ни окон, ни двери Лайту так и не удалось обнаружить. Из чего он сделал вывод, что скорее всего лежит спиной к выходу и он просто вне поля его зрения. Как-то же его сюда притащили.

— Ты очнулся, — послышался тихий голос, заставивший дёрнуться от неожиданности, из-за чего верёвки, что опоясывали его руки и ноги, впились в незащищенную кожу запястий.

— Кто ты? — прошипел Лайт. Мысли, словно каша, перемешались в его голове, мешая здраво рассуждать.

— Я тот, кто рассказал Эл о существовании тетради смерти.

— Зачем?

— Просто было интересно посмотреть на его удивлённое выражение лица.

Лайт удивился их диалогу. Будто его пригласили на светский раут, побеседовать о нынешних законах и власти.

— Кто для тебя Эл?

— Не твоё дело.

— Но ты прибежал его спасать, даже зная, что это ловушка.

— Пошёл ты.

А кто для него Эл? Такой простой вопрос. Раньше он незамедлительно бы ответил «враг». Но сейчас, в такой ситуации, это казалось несусветной глупостью. Наверное это и называется театр абсурда. Лежать связанным неизвестно где, и рассуждать об их отношениях с детективом. Ведь их с Эл не связывало ничего, кроме их отношений, построенных на взаимной лжи. Они играли друг с другом, преследуя свои цели. А если бы им удалось прийти к компромиссу и они стали бы друзьями?

Лайт еле слышно застонал, он снова так глупо попал. И он снова рассуждает об Эл, как о возможном друге. Только сейчас ему не хочется играть, фальшиво делая вид, чтобы Эл поверил. Ему хочется настоящей дружбы с этим странным детективом. К тому же, черт возьми, он уже давно называл Лайта другом! И что, что он хочет его посадить, он докажет Эл, что изменился, и они станут друзьями, чего бы это ему не стоило! Он вытерпит все его подозрения и уловки уличить его в том, что он Кира. Лайт выдержит это. Он больше не хочет идеальный мир, во всяком случае без Эл. Такие мысли пугают и заставляют сильнее сжимать кулаки, чтобы короткие ногти впивались в ладони, разрывная плоть и отрезвляя.

Но мысли упорно продолжали крутиться, не собираясь сейчас так легко отступать. В конце концов, он сам не заметил, как желание убить детектива превратилось в желание его защищать от всего мира и в первую очередь от себя. Другого объяснения, почему он ринулся спасать эту эгоистичную задницу, не было. Но… Нельзя было открывать свою душу и привязываться к этому парню, ведь Рюк может перенести его в любую секунду и Лайт даже не успеет попрощаться со своим единственным другом. Хотя сейчас это глупые мысли, ведь Лайт здесь один и вряд ли его кто-нибудь спасёт. Скорее он умрет голодной смертью, так и не сказав Эл, хотя бы из этой реальности, главного — что он тоже считает его своим другом.

— Думаю, я натолкнул тебя на нужные размышления, — издевательские интонации промелькнули в голосе похитителя.

— Скажи мне, кто ты? — выпалил Лайт, ему было жизненно необходимо узнать ответ именно на этот вопрос.

— Честно, я не рассчитывал, что ты догадаешься о времени и месте встрече так быстро. Но тем не менее, ты опоздал.

— Я был уверен, что приду вовремя, — возразил Лайт, ведь он точно успевал. Эл же не могли убить так и не дождавшись его?

— Время 14:55, Лайт.

— Есть еще пять минут.

— До чего? — удивленно хмыкнул голос.

— До назначенного времени, — голос рассмеялся, заставив Лайта вздрогнуть.

— Значит, я тебя переоценил. А столько много подсказок оставил.

— На какое же время назначена встреча? — руки затекали, положение становилось все более неудобным.

— 14:42, и, если бы мои подопечные не встретили тебя, боюсь, бедный детектив уже остыл бы на несколько градусов.

— Какие подсказки? — уязвленная гордость давала о себе знать, зудящем роем заставляя зацепиться за такую мелочь, как разгадка никому ненужной загадки.

— Цифры, твои любимые цифры. Ты же помнишь фильм "Куб"?* 

— Конечно.

— Тогда все было очень просто, я же воссоздал его в реальности, — самодовольно хмыкнули в ответ. — Я так ждал этого дня. 7 сентября 2007 года... И, нет, Лайт, это не только день, когда вы с детективом познакомились, но еще и отличное трехзначное число.

— 797, — задумчиво протянул Лайт, — что с этим числом?

— Множители, — незнакомец, хотел продолжить объяснять, когда Лайт воодушевленно выдохнул и затараторил.

— Число множителей 797, - Лайт задумался, - их нет, это же простое число! Или это единица? Она и есть первое число? А всего подсказок было 4? Где? Что я упустил? — мысли заметались раненным зверем, пытаюсь восстановить события сегодняшнего утра. — Второе число это часы? Время не менялось. 545.

— Стрелки на часах никогда не встанут в такую комбинацию, Лайт. Неужели ты не заметил, что стрелки стояли ровно на цифрах? Я очень разочарован, что озарение пришло к тебе лишь сейчас, — издевательски протянул голос под потолком. — Что еще?

— Ванна, — Лайт задумался на секунду, вспоминая все, что ему показалось странным: — пять зубных щеток, два кактуса и девять крючков, — стал перечислять он в том порядке, в котором все заметил. — 529, 2 одинаковых простых числа в множителях. Но в подобных комнатах по фильму были ловушки. Значит оно чем-то отличается?..

Рассуждение зашло в тупик. Лайту казалось, что все это бред его воспаленного воображения, откуда он должен был знать, что подсказки были в количестве простых множителей у чисел? Которые, к тому же, ему необходимо было получить осмотром комнат и подсчётом предметов.

— Да, Лайт. Это двоеточие, — снисходительно пояснил ему голос, усмехаясь. — Дальше ты вероятно пошел позавтракать.

— Значит кухня, — прошептал Лайт, снова копаясь в памяти. Холодильник со странными стикерами и примером на одном из них. — 462, — вспомнил он ответ из примера, — это тоже число, верно? 4 множителя. Подожди, — у Лайта перехватило дыхание: эти стикеры и были подсказкой? Как в фильме? Если хорошо подумать, все они висели большим квадратом, из маленьких частей, и один из них, именно с примером, отклеивался, что говорило о его перемещение. — А последнее число?

В голове было абсолютно пусто. Теперь, когда все выстроилось в непонятную цепочку, стало еще более жутко. Хигути до такого никогда бы не додумался.

— Это были продукты, — не став его мучить, хмыкнули наверху, — на каждой полке было по определенному количеству продуктов. Число 898.

— 2 множителя, — отозвался Лайт, — значит нужное время было 14:42.

— Молодец, Лайт. Вероятно ты подумал про три часа из-за имени хозяина этой лачужки? Миякэ Такахаси. А иероглиф, обозначающий дом, тебя не насторожил?

Лайт закусил губу, конечно его насторожил этот иероглиф, но вот только было очень тяжело здраво и быстро рассуждать.

— Также Такахаси пишется в два инициала, что обозначают «высокий» и «мост». Это уже была подсказка, где именно находится твой ненаглядный детектив. Но все же, не зря я рассчитывал на твою слепоту в таком простом деле, поэтому и оставил вывеску, чтобы уж наверняка добрался.

Лайт хотел что-то ответить, но по словам этого ненормального он буквально привел его к детективу, если бы он только обо всем догадался. Понимание ситуации обрушилось на него снежным комом. Осознание, что он опоздал на полчаса, подтолкнуло этот ком.

— Лайт, слушай внимательно, — похититель снова заговорил, так и не дождавшись от своей жертвы вразумительного ответа, — это моя последняя загадка, — проскрипел его тихий голос совсем рядом, и Лайт напрягся, панически озираясь, но так ничего и не увидел кроме ободранных голых стен.

— В комнате, из которой нет выхода, стоят пять свечей, две из них зажгли. Сколько их останется утром?

Поняв, что спорить и добиваться своего бессмысленно, Лайт сразу стал прикидывать в уме все решения этой, казалось бы, простой задачи. По логике вещей ответ должен был быть три, ведь те две, что горели, за ночь сгорят дотла. Но комната не имеет выхода, соответственно и входа туда нет, значит никто не мог зажечь эти две свечи и их так и останется пять. Но, снова это «но». Они же все же горели, значит кто-то их зажег, следовательно их все же будет три.

— Три, — выдохнул Лайт, искренне надеясь, что правильно понял смысл задания.

Тихий голос резко полоснул скрипучим смехом по оголенным нервам. И продолжал хохотать вплоть до тех пор, пока у Лайта не побежали мурашки ужаса по телу. Холодный пот заструился по спине, неприятно ощущаясь на коже спины. Белая рубашка прилипла, затрудняя движение рук.

— Какой поспешный ответ, — наконец проговорил голос, — я думал тебе потребуется больше времени. Но, как скажешь. На самом деле эта загадка не имеет правильного ответа как такового, но этим и интересна. Ты сам выбрал сколько участников останется в нашем небольшом рандеву.

— Что? — не успел Лайт осмыслить сказанное, как услышал сильный грохот наверху и громкий шум. Затем так же неожиданно, как все началось, тут же и закончилось. Все стихло и погрузилось в уже привычную, давящую на нервы, тишину.

Ещё несколько минут тревожно прислушиваясь к тишине, Лайт понял, что ничего больше не услышит. Тяжело вздохнув, он пожалел, что его руки связаны за спиной, потому что, если бы они были свободны, он бы стукнул себя, причем сильно и без сожаления. Как он мог так оплошать, ведь все задания и загадки этого сумасшедшего имели скрытый смысл. Все они связаны с реальной жизнью.

— Значит свечей пять, — пробормотал он, пытаясь связать условия задачи с их ситуацией. — Пять участников.

Но сразу же нестыковка. Лайт закусил губу от напряжения, ведь участников их игры было 4. Он, Миса, Эл и Хигути (неХигути). Кто-то, кто смог втереться в доверие Лайту и имел свою тетрадь или нет. Но раз были глаза, значит и чьей-то тетрадью он владел. Тогда возникает закономерный вопрос: зачем он вообще нужен был этому психу, если у того была тетрадь и глаза? Рюк ничего не говорил про него. Впрочем, Рюк и не собирался помогать ему, это он уяснил ещё в своей реальности. Раз Миса приносила ему его тетрадь, значит у него была тетрадь Мисы, которую она спрятала. Ну, конечно! От простоты этой разгадки, Лайт чуть не застонал в голос, все же очевидно.

_«С этим разобрались»._

Но все же почему пять? Если считать со стороны неХигути их четверо. Со стороны Лайта их тоже четверо, так как он думал, что разговаривает с Хигути. Итого, если все сложить, в общей сложности их пять.

— Да, наверное, так, — Лайт вскинул голову, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то знак, что он думает в правильном направлении. Но стены все так же безмолвно стояли на своих местах, не предрасполагая к ответу.

_«Комната не имеет выхода»._

Вдруг, Лайт вспомнил слова загадки. Если принять комнату за что-то эфемерное, то это может быть их игра. Если это игра, то все сходиться, если считать, что все пять свечей — в данном случае участников — втянуты в эту игру и не могут уйти. Но ведь от тетради можно отказаться и память будет стёрта, соответственно, это заведомо ложное решение. Да и теперь Лайт не был уверен, что Хигути вообще в курсе всей этой катавасии. Или, если ты был в курсе, то откажись ты от тетради или нет, ты в любом случае будешь связан со всем этим?

Совсем запутавшись, Лайт решил подумать о своём решении сказать три, вместо пяти. Значит кто-то должен умереть. Соответственно, Хигути все же замешан, иначе их просто не может остаться трое после смерти двоих. Но кого он выберет вместо жертв? Его и Эл? Логично, ведь они сейчас находятся в его власти. При мысли о смерти Эл что-то неприятно кольнуло и Лайт зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать собственнические мысли о том, что никто не смеет трогать детектива и уж тем более причинять вред помимо него. Махнув головой, он прижался щекой к грязному полу, пытаясь остудить голову. Если жертвами были они, то что ждёт похититель? Ответ дан, жертвы выбраны, чего ещё?

Что-то не стыковалось и Лайт не мог понять, что именно. Что-то не поддавалось логике, потому что он заведомо не знал всех условий. Все это были лишь предположения. А если комната вовсе не означает их игру? Если это, скажем, действительно комната? Осязаемая и старая комната, где находятся все игроки. _«Здание!»_ — осенило Лайта. Сейчас он, Эл и преступник находятся в одном здании. Вполне возможно, что и Миса, с Хигути тоже здесь. Тогда все сходилось. Их пять, одна комната, отсутствующий выход…

— Черт! — Лайт застонал. Один из них, в любом случае, имеет путь к отступлению. Похититель!

Снова тупик. Лайт чувствовал себя лабораторной мышью, которую заставили искать выход из лабиринта. И вот она, окрылённая удачей, что выбрали именно её из тысячи таких же мышей, летит к выходу по запутанным коридорам и со всего размаху, шаг за шагом, влетает в давно установленные ловушки хитрого создателя. Раз за разом, сталкиваясь с неудачей, мышонок с бо́льшим рвением ищет выход, но все попытки остаются тщетными, пока создатель сам, разочаровавшись в своём мышонке, не вытащит его. Но Лайт не хотел быть этой глупой крысой, он должен был додуматься до разгадки сам!

Лежать становилось все неудобнее, связанные за спиной руки начинали затекать от невозможности двигаться. Лайт пытался двигать пальцами, чтобы кровь продолжала циркулировать и к тому моменту, когда ему все же удастся выбраться, он остался со своими целыми и невредимыми частями тела. 

Вдруг, он почувствовал неприятный запах горелой плоти. На шее и руках волоски встали дыбом и зашевелились. Резко дёргаясь, наплевав на боль во всем теле в общем и в елозящем по полу животе в частности, Лайт попытался развернуться к двери лицом. Очередная попытка хоть как-то изменить своё положение обернулась крахом уже на начальной стадии — перевернуться на бок так и не получилось. Все мышцы ныли от недавнего марафона и лежания в одной позе, и миссия «сдвинуться с места» казалась невыполнимой.

А запах, разъедающий все внутренности, продолжал заполнять комнату и выгонять все связные мысли из головы. Дышать становилось все труднее, тошнота подступала к горлу и сдерживаться становилось все сложнее. На фоне ободранных серых стен начинал различаться еле заметный тёмный дым. Лайт опустил голову, начиная судорожно искать выход из сложившейся ситуации. Спасительный свежий воздух, тянувшийся по полу, потихоньку уступал место едкому черному дыму, застилающему глаза.

_«Свечки — это люди, и они уже горят»._

Это была единственная мысль, которая промелькнула в ещё пока здравом сознании Лайта. « _Но ведь псих сказал, что трое выживут_ », — подумал он, не оставляя попыток хотя бы развернуться к двери. Дышать становилось все сложнее, а очертание стен уже давно потонули в мягком и обволакивающем дыму. Теряя способность ориентироваться в пространстве, Лайт понял, что исчерпал все силы своего организма. И никакого второго дыхания не открывалось, глаза закрывались, а сознание потихоньку покидало его измученное тело.

Вдруг, он услышал громкий шум и дверь с диким треском отворилась, впуская с собой облако черного дыма и удушающего запаха. Закашлявшись, Лайт почувствовал, как кто-то хватает его и тянет на себя, но понимает, что он связан. Лайт думал, что вот сейчас-то его и бросят, ведь мучиться ещё и с его пленённой тушкой времени нет. Он вообще не понимает, реально ли это происходит или он уже наглотался дыма и это все лишь его навязчивое желание быть спасённым. Но холодный метал касается его затёкших конечностей и он ощущает, что кровь с силой хлынула в его руки, отдаваясь покалыванием в кончиках пальцев.

Перекинув его руки к себе через плечо, спаситель что-то кричит ему на ухо, но Лайт не может услышать. Он уже слишком много надышался дыма. Очертания комнаты уже не видны в сером и черном дыму, но Лайт все ещё пытался бороться за сознание, не закрывая глаза. Кажется, что лёгкие уже сжались до невообразимо маленьких размеров и перестали впускать в себя такой необходимый для человеческой жизни воздух. Никакой жизни не проноситься перед его взором и он понимает, что все это бред, который навязали им сопливые фильмы и сериалы, которые постоянно крутят по TV. Почти на автомате переставляя ноги, он вдруг чувствуют, что его спаситель покачнулся и остановился. Лайт вообще не понимал, где они находятся и как парень, а судя по строению тела, его спас именно парень, ориентируется в окружающем их пространстве.

Рука, державшая его за талию, вдруг ослабла и они вместе повалились на колени. _«Вот и конец»,_ — пронеслось в его голове, но он заметил ещё два силуэта, спешивших к ним. Сквозь затуманивающий видимость дым было невозможно разобрать кто это, но Лайт почувствовал сначала руки на своих плечах, затем сильный удар по голове, заставивший измученное сознание наконец-то покинуть его.

***

— Ты очнулся, Лайт-кун, — Лайт открыл глаза, встретившись с черными омутами напротив. Сам он лежал на коленях детектива, в то время как парень склонился к нему.

— Да, — голова раскалывалась.

Ещё бы, два раза за последние сутки прилетело. В горле застыл противный ком, который никак не удавалось проглотить. Запах дыма, въевшийся в их одежду и кожу, все ещё ощущался на языке, призывая к рвотным рефлексам. Лайт поднялся и стал оглядываться. Они находились в каком-то заброшенном квартале. Дома огромными черными препятствиями стояли вокруг них, не давая понять, где именно вся эта конструкция располагается. Все они были заброшены, так как ни в одном из окон не горел свет, а уже темнело. Небо заволокло тёмными тучами и лежать на холодном асфальте становилось неудобно. Лайт поднялся и недовольно взглянул в сторону детектива, который поднялся следом и засунул руки в карманы своих бесформенных штанов, опуская голову.

— Где мы?

— В нескольких кварталах от дома, — детектив направился прямо, мимо построек гигантов. Пару раз моргнув, Лайт дождался, когда мир приобретёт четкость и перестанет шататься, и поспешил за парнем.

Лайт хотел сначала возмутиться, почему его снова вырубили, но не смог вымолвить и слова. Вид детектива выражал вселенскую скорбь, будто он узнал, что все кондитерские фабрики разом закрылись и сладости объявили вне закона. Закусив губу, Лайт пристроился рядом с ним, подстраиваясь под его темп ходьбы. Детектив то и дело кашлял, прикрываясь рукой. Лайт тоже заметил за собой частые позывы выплюнуть лёгкие, сгибаясь чуть ли не пополам в попытке удовлетворить их.

Лайт все думал, кто же погиб в том здании. Отчётливый запах горящей плоти, сейчас застывший на его языке, отчётливо ощущался везде. Кто был там кроме их троих? Он пару раз порывался задать эти вопросы детективу, но каждый раз останавливал себя, наталкиваясь на казавшийся ощутимым барьер между ними.

Когда замок на их двери скрипнул и Эл прошёл внутрь, он замер разворачиваясь к Лайту.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Лайт-кун.

— Хорошо, — Лайт махнул головой и зашёл следом, закрывая дверь.

— Следуй за мной, — детектив двинулся вглубь квартиры. Лайту не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.

— Это был ты? — не сдержался все же Лайт, смотря в сутулую спину впереди, но детектив его мастерски игнорировал, продолжая невозмутимо идти вперёд. — Ты тот, кто спас меня?

— Верно, — детектив кивнул, садясь на свою кровать и приглашая присесть Лайта.

— Сколько трупов там было? — пока детектив был настроен разговаривать, стоило задать все интересующие вопросы, потому что потом будет что-то грандиозное — это Лайт ощущал так же чётко, как привкус дыма в собственном рту.

— Только один нашли, — закашлявшись, ответил детектив и прошёл на кухню, разливая молоко по двум стаканам.

— Один? — удивленно уточнил Лайт, принимая бокал из рук детектива и делая глоток. Он понимал, что задавать вопросы сейчас рискованно, но не мог заглушить желания понять, что произошло на самом деле. — А другие пожары где-нибудь были? Миса жива?

— Что? — детектив поморщился, отпивая холодный напиток. — Я проверю, раз тебя это так беспокоит.

Лайт благодарно кивнул и закусил губу. Спросить у Эл, жив ли Хигути, значит подписать себе смертный приговор. Он так и не сел, продолжая смотреть на детектива сверху вниз, рассуждая над всей этой ситуацией. Жутко хотелось в душ, смыть с себя этот запах и грязь, прилипшую к телу, но Эл ещё не закончил разговор и Лайт терпеливо ожидал, когда же детектив решиться.

— Зачем меня оглушили, когда вытаскивали? — вспомнил Лайт ещё один интересующий его вопрос, ставя стакан на стол.

— Рад, что не я начал это, — пробормотал детектив, резко поднимаясь на ноги. — Я объясню тебе.

Лайт никогда не видел на лице Эл такие эмоции. Его глаза буквально горели раздражением и злостью. Губы поджаты в тонкую линию, а руки судорожно сжимаются в кулаки. Довершало картину тяжёлое дыхание, которое становилось заметно, когда детектив вскидывал голову, выпрямляясь. Его грудная клетка ходила ходуном, натягивая свободного покрова майку на тело.

— Потому что мои союзники решили, что ты с этим связан! Почему этот сумасшедший сразу не убил меня, позвонив тебе и продиктовав адрес?

Эл замолчал и Лайт осознал, что детектив ждёт от него вразумительного ответа, которой бы удовлетворил его любопытство и по возможности оказался не таким, каким Эл ожидал его услышать. Лайт задумался: он пошёл спасать Эл только потому, что чувствовал себя ответственным за прошлую реальность, где детектив вернулся за ним. Но и в этой оказалось, что детектив его спас. Значит он снова ему должен?

Нахмурившись, Лайт рассуждал, что будет лучше сделать в такой ситуации. Сказать детективу правду? Но он так не поступал даже в своей реальности, почему должен сейчас разрушать чужую, по сути, жизнь? С другой стороны, он снова ему должен и было бы справедливо сказать Эл правду хоть раз.

Эл пытливо смотрел на него и пытался рассмотреть весь спектр сменяющихся на его лице эмоций. Но Лайт ничего ему не показал, кроме нахмуренных бровей, выдающих его напряжение и колебание. Тяжело вздохнув, детектив взял себя в руки и в два шага преодолел расстояние, разделяющее их с Лайтом, заставляя парня отступить к стене и упереться в неё лопатками.

— Ты Кира? — вопрос, выбивший весь воздух из лёгких Лайта. Шепотом. В самые губы.

Лайт сглотнул, детектив был так близко. Он, конечно, привык, что Эл вечно нарушал его личное пространство, но сейчас было что-то другое. Какое-то странное чувство опасности исходило от него. Он стоял слишком близко, Лайт чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своих губах. Тепло его тела через футболку. В глазах детектива плескалась тоска и надежда, что Лайт ответит нет.

— Да.

Короткий и рваный ответ, на грани слышимости, Лайт произнёс на выдохе, ставя на то, что Эл может и не услышит его, а повторять это абсурдно-сумасшедшее действие он точно не будет. Но Эл услышал, в тишине комнате это показалось ему оглушающем криком.

Лайт стоял и боялся пошевелиться. Он наблюдал, как поникли плечи Эл, как он судорожно вздохнул, будто ему перестало хватать воздуха, как потухла надежда в его глазах и они наполнились болью неминуемой правды.

Почему он решил открыться? Может, потому что этот Эл не настаивал и не давил? Ведь, по сути, он просто спрашивал и не хотел слышать ответ, потому что уже знал его на подсознательном уровне. Такой же проницательный, сволочь. Лайт криво усмехнулся.

Тишина начинала давить на уши, но Эл все не шевелился и не произносил ни слова. Вдруг, неумело и неуклюже детектив прижался своими губами к опешившему от таких действий Лайту.

_«Что за черт!»_

Паническая мысль начала биться о стенки черепа, отдаваясь головной болью. Лайт конечно знал, что есть парни, которым нравятся парни, но никогда не задумывался над этим. Нравятся и нравятся, ему-то что. Он никогда не ожидал, что столкнётся с этим сам и не просто столкнётся, а окажется тем парнем, который нравится другому парню.

Ситуация не укладывалась в его голове. Он не мог поверить, что все, что сейчас происходит, это не бред его воспалённого подсознания. А Эл, тем временем, почувствовав, что Лайт напрягся и не отвечает ему, ласково огладил его плечи, нежно проходясь языком то по нижней, то по верхней губе. Что ни как не вязалось с его недавним состоянием.

Лайт застонал и упёрся руками в плечи брюнета, ненавязчиво, пытаясь его оттолкнуть.

— Прости, — когда воздух в лёгких кончился, детективу пришлось отстраниться. Смотря в распахнутые карие глаза, Эл облизнул нижнюю губу, виновато опуская глаза.

— Вс-все нормально, — выйдя из ступора, поспешил сгладить ситуацию Лайт. Ведь это же не его проблемы, что Эл в него влюбился. Это проблемы Лайта, который находится в этой вселенной. Вот ему с этим и разбираться. А Лайт просто жертва обстоятельств.

Но мысль о том, что хоть в какой-то реальности Эл может быть в него влюблён, потрясла Лайта до глубины души. Он никогда не чувствовал никакого влечения ни к женскому, ни к мужскому полу. На нем часто вешалась Миса, да и любая девчонка, которую бы он не выбрал, была рада раздвинуть для него ноги. На парней он как-то на засматривался. Но такая вседозволенность была скучной, было неинтересно общаться с ними, зная, что они уже готовы ради тебя на все. При поцелуе с Мисой он же вообще ничего не чувствовал, кроме вкуса помады, которая потом липкой субстанцией оставалась на его губах. Это было противно и это пугало бы, если бы Лайту не было все равно.

И вот сейчас, единственный человек, который его заинтересовал, оказывается влюблен в него. _«Только в этой реальности»,_ — поправил сам себя Лайт, но от этого легче не становилось. Вкус Эл так и застыл на губах, заставляя вспоминать поцелуй раз за разом, когда невольно касаешься их языком.

Лайт осознал, что поцелуй не был неприятным — мягкие и чуть обветренные губы Эл были нежными и приятными. Он не настаивал, хотя напор определённо присутствовал, он целовал осторожно, боясь разрушить подобие дружбы, что им удалось сформировать между собой. 

— Спасибо, что сказал правду, — криво усмехнулся детектив, оставляя Лайта около стены.

Лайт закрыл пылающие щеки руками. Сползая по стене вниз, он чувствовал себя маленькой запутавшейся девочкой. Ему не нужен был весь мир, пусть даже и без преступников. Ему нужно было признание Эл его как равного. Так оно у него давно было. Лайт был бы счастлив теперь оказаться в своей реальности с этим знанием. Вот только этот поцелуй все же что-то перевернул в его душе. Почувствовав подкатывавшую тошноту, он пошатываясь направился к уборной, но головокружение и знакомое чувство внутри живота заставили его обреченно застонать. Мир снова погрузился во тьму.


	6. Реальность 4

— Лайт, — громкий голос разрезал тишину улицы, — Лайт!

Лайт осмотрелся. Вокруг было темно и сыро. Дома, будто картонные, нависали над ним, давя на оголившиеся нервы. Что ни говори, а Рюк умеет выбирать моменты, чтобы перенести его. Он все еще видел перед собой удушающий дым и чувствовал губы Эл на своих губах. Тряхнув головой, он попытался сосредоточиться на новой реальности. Подняв голову вверх, Лайт удивленно замер — прямо над ним на транспаранте висела неповторимая картина. Буква Эл и сам Лайт, лежащий под этой буквой.

 _«Тут Эл победил?»_ — пронеслось в голове Лайта. Он, что, здесь прячется? Убегает от преследования? Если да, то кто его ищет и для чего? Чтобы выдать местоположение? И что будет, если его найдут? По всей видимости, засунут в тюрьму, конечно.

— Лайтик! — снова этот голос. Лайт вздрогнул, заметив белую макушку.

— Снято! — раздался голос по всей улице. — Лайт, отлично.

— Что? — Лайт опасливо обернулся, заметив камеру, направленную прямо на него. Еще один взгляд и он понимает, что это все декорация, поэтому дома показались ему такими неестественными.

— Снято! — снова раздался голос какого-то мужчины. — Молодцы!

 _«Снято?»_ — Лайт замер, прислушиваясь к своим ощущением. В последний раз переход он перенёс намного лучше. Его всего лишь немного мутило, но в целом состояние было нормальным. Странно, никогда ещё слуховых галлюцинаций при телепортации не возникало.

— Лайт, под конец сцены ты сыграл просто отлично! — к Лайту подошёл мужчина средних лет с широкой улыбкой на лице. — Будто, наконец, прочувствовал все, что ощущал бы в тот момент Ягами.

— Простите? — сдавленно пробормотал Лайт. Замутило ещё сильнее, он никак не мог сообразить, что происходит.

— Лайт! — раздался голос Мисы. — Отлично отыграл! Я даже поверила, что ты Кира.

— Я не Кира, — автоматически открестился Лайт.

— Конечно, — девушка рассмеялась. — Я рада, что у тебя наконец-то получилось.

— Ты здорово вошёл в роль, Лайт-кун, — раздался до боли знакомый голос за спиной Лайта, что заставило парня подпрыгнуть и резко развернуться.

— Эл, — пробормотал Лайт, рассматривая парня. Те же мешковатые джинсы, белая майка и чёрные бездонные глаза. И снова в образе этой копии Эла было что-то не так. Едва уловимое различие, но такое, что Лайт никак не мог понять, что не так. Это присутствовало во всех двойниках детектива.

— Можешь уже выйти из роли, — вдруг рассмеялся Эл. Глаза Лайта округлились до размеров блюдец: _«Эл умеет смяться?!»_  — Лайт-кун, ты в порядке?

Лайт стоял замерев, пытаясь переварить свалившуюся информацию. Он в мире, где их реальность лишь иллюзия, кино, вымысел. И он играет главную роль! Вот, что происходит в этой реальности. Он заторможено кивнул. Вряд ли этот Эл, который лишь играет его Эл, заподозрит что-то в его личности.

— Эл Лоулайт, подойдите к рецепшену, — по павильону пронёсся монотонный голос девушки.

Лайт вздрогнул, неверяще переведя взгляд в сторону Эла. Он, что, только что узнал его имя? Настоящее имя Эл??? Он был в трёх реальностях и нигде, ни в одной, он не услышал того, чего так страстно желал услышать! А теперь, когда эта информация оказалась лишенной смысла, он это узнал?

Эл, кинув на него странный взгляд, поспешил удалиться, оставив Лайта одного. Правда насладиться одиночеством ему не дали. Тут же подлетели гримеры и гримерши, поправляя его макияж. В одной из них он узнал свою старую знакомую Юри. Засмотревшись на нее в этой реальности, он не заметил, как к нему подошел Эл.

— Как насчет кофе, Лайт-кун? Последняя сцена была напряженной, — Эл, непривычно добродушно улыбался, поглядывая на кафетерий за его спиной.

— Не отказался бы, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Лайт, принимая правила игры. Рюк никогда не спрашивал его, когда переместить в очередную странную реальность. И уж тем более шинигами не волновало его самочувствие.

— Ты очень здорово сыграл последнюю сцену, — отпивая горячий напиток, проговорил Эл, улыбаясь уголком губ. Лайт, не привыкший видеть эмоции на лице детектива, только и успевал вовремя заметить, когда его челюсть падала чуть ниже норм приличия, спеша вернуть ее в исходное положение.

— Спасибо, — пряча за паром пылающие щеки, отозвался Лайт. Картинка последних минут пребывания в прошлой реальности никак не хотела уходить из его сознания. — Ты тоже здорово отыграл.

— Правда? — брови парня взметнулись вверх. — А мне показалось, я не смог передать в полной мере реакцию Эл на информацию о Лайте-Кире.

Лайт промолчал. Он не знал, как отреагировал бы его Эл, да и лицезреть эту реакцию в исполнении его нового знакомого желанием не горел. Сидеть молча было неуютно, поэтому Лайт все же не выдержал.

— Думаешь, Эл бы победил? — Лайт понял, что это уязвлённая гордость заставила его сказать подобное. Все же, как бы он не изменился, такой исход событий никто не отменял, а проигрывать он не любил.

— Не знаю, Лайт-кун, мы же все ещё говорим о фильме? — в глазах Эла мелькнул озорной огонёк.

— Да, — Лайт махнул головой, не понимая к чему клонит одна из копий Эла. Но тревожное чувство заскреблось внутри, напоминая об осторожности.

— Ты не мой Лайт, — наконец, отозвался Эл, спустя несколько минут томительного молчания.

Лайт подавился чаем, выплескивая все его содержимое.

— Что? О чем ты говоришь, Эл?

— Во-первых, мой Лайт всегда называл меня Лоулайтом, во-вторых, не избегал смотреть мне в глаза и, в-третьих, любил меня.

Лайт успел подумать о том, чтобы снова не взять ничего в рот, иначе это грозило бы ему расплатой с жизнью. Только через секунду информация, которую сказал Эл, дошла до его мыслей в полной мере. Они встречаются? Он любит Эл? Это, что, какая-то шутка? После 3 реальности это казалось злой насмешкой судьбы.

— Как давно ты это понял? — не став отпираться, глухо отозвался Лайт. Информация об их совсем не дружеских отношениях выбила из его легких весь воздух, а из головы оставшийся здравый смысл.

— Ещё на съёмочной площадке, — Эл пожал плечами. — На твоём лице отразилось слишком много эмоций при упоминании моего настоящего имени.

— Почему ты тогда такой спокойный? — наконец взяв себя в руки, поинтересовался Лайт. Он понятия не имел, как себя вести. Это первый детектив, который узнал его маленький секрет. — Здесь что, каждодневно другие люди вместо настоящих появляются?

— Я чертовски напуган, — отозвался парень, улыбнувшись, — но стараюсь быть дружелюбным.

— Оу, — протянул Лайт. Этот Эл был довольно приятным в общение и располагал к себе.

— Ты и правда из тетради смерти, да? — Эл с интересом поддался вперёд. — Ты Кира!

Он не спрашивал, а утверждал. Теперь Лайт понял, насколько сильно он недооценивал этот вариант Эла. Он кивнул, смысла отрицать очевидного не было. В любом случае он ничего не терял, да и этот Лайт тоже, ведь Эл в курсе происходящего.

— Ой, — Эл прикусил губу, виновато улыбнувшись, — ты можешь как-нибудь вернуться? Теперь наверное Эл умрет, ведь ты знаешь его настоящее имя.

— Я не убью его, — неожиданно даже для себя возразил Лайт. — Я имею в виду, что это не первая реальность, в которой я побывал.

— Правда? — Эл поддался вперед, с неподдельным интересом, вслушиваясь в его слова. — Расскажешь?

И Лайт рассказал ему о трёх реальностях, в которых успел побывать. Эл слушал его, не перебивая, лишь изредка задавая уточняющие вопросы. Оказалось изливать душу Эл не так страшно, как Лайт себе это представлял. Возможно повлиял и тот факт, что это не настоящий детектив и навредить он ему не в состоянии. Но Лайт сам не заметил, как закончил свой рассказ тихим шепотом признанием в симпатии.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — глаза Эл удивленно распахнулись

— Не ты, — Лайт ошарашено замер, поняв что и кому он сообщил. Все-таки перемещение по реальностям не пошло ему на пользу. В каждой он оставлял частичку себя и похоже этой частичкой были мозги.

— Ну, Эл из твоей реальности. Признайся ему.

— Что? — Лайт задохнулся от возмущения. — Ты меня слушал вообще?

— Конечно, — глаза актера блеснули, — хочешь, могу побыть подопытным?

Лайт покачал головой.

— Признайся своему Эл, думаю он ответит тебе то же самое, что и я повторяю каждую ночь своему Лайту.

Лайт вспыхнул, он точно не желал слышать о подробностях личной жизни одного из своих двойников. Тем более Лайт не любил Эл, а просто был привязан к нему, как к равному, к тому, с кем можно поговорить.

— Ты забываешь. Я Кира, и в моем мире это не просто игра.

— У Эл сильно развито чувство справедливости, да, но, когда ты докажешь ему, что изменился, то он откроется тебе. Я уверен в этом.

— Докажу, что изменился? — Лайт не сдержал смешка. — Ты точно Эл играешь? Доказать что-то Эл… Да легче в лепешку расшибиться. Да и не уверен я, что чувствую к Эл именно то, что чувствует твой Лайт к тебе.

Ни слова не говоря, Эл преодолел расстояние между ними. Не успел Лайт даже сообразить, что происходит, как его поцеловали. Аккуратно и требовательно одновременно, проводя языком по плотно сомкнутым губам Лайта. Почувствовав вкус чужого кофе на губах, Лайт приоткрыл рот, впуская язык детектива. Этот поцелуй разительно отличался от «их первого поцелуя». В голове взрывались сотни ярких фейерверков, прыгая разноцветными мушками перед закрытыми веками. В животе сладко тянуло, заставляя пальцы на ногах подгибаться. Лайт очнулся только когда понял, что держит Эл за шею, прижимая сильнее к себе, сам перехватывая инициативу и отвечая на поцелуй.

— Извини, — резко оттолкнув от себя еще не пришедшего в себя после поцелуя актера, Лайт сорвался с места, за минуту оказываясь около выхода из павильона. Сердце бешено стучало, грозясь достучаться до тахикардии. Все органы будто превратились в желе, только сейчас потихоньку оттягиваясь по их законным местам. Паника накрыла его с головой. Осознание не просто симпатии к Эл становилось проблемой. Лайт слишком забылся. В его реальности все совсем не так, его Эл не друг и уж точно ему не любовник, его Эл не задумываясь ни на секунду упрячет его подальше от всех глаз и рук.

***

Лайт находился в этой реальности уже три дня и никак не мог определиться, как вести себя с Эл. Они отыгрывали все свои сцены и Лайт спешил покинуть поле зрения парня, избегая его. Актера такой расклад совершенно не устраивал, но сделать он ничего не мог. Он только хмурился, снова встречая взглядом фигуру Лайта рядом с Мисой.

Лайт специально старался все свое свободное время проводить с девушкой. Оказалось, она была отличным собеседником, в отличие от Мисы из его реальности. Она не старалась понравиться Лайту и не лезла к нему с поцелуями.

Так и сейчас, как только прозвучал голос режиссера, Лайт поспешил к Мисе, которая разговаривала с Юи. Он невольно представил их общение в своей реальности и ухмыльнулся, с вероятностью в 100% они бы не поладили. В этой реальности он чувствовал себя так свободно, что хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда, только их недомолвка с Эл омрачало его пребывание.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он. Девчонки тут же расплылись в ответной улыбке.

— По-моему он положил на тебя глаз, — закрывая рот ладошкой, захихикала Юи, кивнув в сторону сверлящего его взглядом Эл.

— А по-моему он положил на него не только глаз, но и другие части тел не отказался бы, — хмыкнула Миса, вогнав Лайта в краску.

— Ничего подобного, — чрезмерное общение с девушками явно не шло ему на пользу, раз уж он покраснел от подобной фразы. Злость заклокотала в нем и он, схватив Мису за руку притянул ее к себе. Не давая себе времени на раздумья, он поцеловал, не ожидавшую подобного девушку.

Не ожидала этого не только она. Лайт, не закрывая глаз, наблюдал за реакцией детектива. Он хотел доказать всем и в первую очередь себе, что его интересуют девушки, а не бледные и похожие на панд существа, преимущественно мужского пола. Глаза Эл расширились от шока, он замер, боясь пошевелиться. Похоже даже перестал дышать, так как его лицо приобрело еще более бледный оттенок. Боль, захлестнувшая черные глаза актера, похоже прошлась волной и по Лайту. Отпрянув, он извинился перед девушкой и поспешил скрыться от этих невозможных глаз.

После этого случая дела стали еще хуже. Эл игнорировал его, отказываясь от всех сцен с его участием. Не встречался с ним взглядом, если оказывался рядом. А Лайт злился. На себя, на Эл, на Рюка. Он так хотел увидеть этого чертового шинигами и высказать все, что он о нем думает. Если бы Рюк все это не затеял, все было бы хорошо. Детектив бы давно уже был мертв, а он был бы Богом нового мира!

Мысли о Рюке отрезвили. Если Лайт как-то оказался здесь, значит и он может быть где-то существует в этом мире. Нужно было только найти способ отыскать сумасбродного шинигами.

Загоревшись этой идеей, Лайт сам не заметил, как перебрал все тетради на съемочной площадке, незаметно подбираясь к гримерке детектива.

— Лайт? — удивление в голосе смешалось с растерянностью. Уж кого он точно не ожидал увидеть в своей гримерке поздно вечером. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Извини, я не знал, что здесь живешь ты.

— Так что ты ищешь?

— Я подумал, что в этом мир с вероятностью 0,01 может быть Рюк. И решил его отыскать.

— Врываясь в чужие жилища?

— Миса сказала, что у всех есть копия тетради, — при упоминании Мисы, детектив заметно помрачнел. Губы недовольно поджались, а взгляд снова стал стеклянным. Лайту почему-то было жутко неприятно видеть подобные метаморфозы с парнем, а тем более осознавать, что это из-за него.

— В самом конце площадки стоит трейлер со всеми бутафорскими тетрадями, — Эл кинул взгляд в окно. — Один дойдешь?

— От помощи не отказался бы.

Лайт вовсе не желал проводить свободное время с Эл, но сейчас он не хотел оставлять парня одного. Он и так уже много натворил в этом мире. Эл недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но все же пошагал в нужном направлении, ожидая шагов следом.

За несколько часов Лайт успел перетрогать все тетради, что находились в радиусе метра. Еще через несколько часов вообще все тетради на съемочной площадке.

— Может её уже кто-то взял? В этом мире умирают от сердечного приступа? — спросил Лайт, отбрасывая очередной ненужный листок бумаги.

— Каждый день свыше 10 тысяч человек.

— …

— Это естественная смерть, — хмыкнул Эл, заметив недоумение в глазах Лайта. — Я слышал, что у каждого из работающих над фильмом есть копия тетради.

— Спасибо за информацию, — Лайт улыбнулся. Надежда отыскать Рюка снова зажглась огоньком. Не теряя времени, он поспешил разузнать адреса всех служащих. К его огромному облегчению, большая часть работающих над фильмом жила в павильоне и их тетради он уже проверил. Но вот с другой половиной было тяжелее. Их дома располагались по всей Японии.

Взяв несколько дней отдыха, Лайт поспешил исполнить задуманное. Объехать всех оказалось не такой уж и невозможной задачей. Спустя всего несколько дней он отыскал последний нужный домик. Юи.

Постучав пару раз, он понял, что девушка еще не вернулась. Не то чтобы это было лучше, просто спокойнее. Не нужно было бы сидеть с девушкой и болтать о всякой ерунде, прежде чем сделать то зачем пришел. Вскрыв замок, он даже успел погордиться собой, лучший ученик Японии вскрывает замки с невероятной скоростью и качеством. Быстро, дешево и действенно.

Покопавшись в вещах, где лежали все тетради, Лайт не обнаружил нужную. Хмурясь, он отправился в зал, где увидел еще какую-то стопку. Желание все быстро перевернуть покинуло его, когда он услышал легкий шорох около окна. Тихо подкравшись, он заметил фигуру человека. Больше действий, меньше мыслей. Секунда и незваный гость, увернувшись, припечатал Лайта к полу.

— Эл? — уловив приятный запах, поинтересовался Лайт.

— Зачем ты меня ударил? — отпуская Лайта из захвата, хмыкнул актер.

— Я думал это Юи.

— Она бы зашла через дверь, — фыркнул Эл. — И, что, ты ударил бы девушку?

— Это специальный удар, она бы просто вырубилась, — Лайт немного растеряно перевел взгляд на полку с книгами девушки. — А что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Хотел занести одну вещь.

— Через окно? Что это? Дело о Лос-Анджелесском убийце ВВ? — книга, стоящая на полке привлекла внимания Лайта, заставляя выкинуть информацию о заданном ранее вопросе. В голове сразу возник фантомный образ друга Эл, про которого он рассказывал. Так что, это тоже книга?

— А она поклонница. Очень интересное чтиво, кстати. Хочешь почитать?

— Да, — Лайт открывал страницы, но не успел прочитать и слова. В замочной скважине послышался скрип ключа. Эл резко схватив Лайта за руку, дернул его в сторону шкафа, запихиваясь следом. — Зачем ты сделал это? — прошипел Лайт, когда девушка прошла на кухню, болтая по телефону.

— Мы незаконно проникли в её дом.

— Так тебе нужно было её дождаться! — Лайт чувствовал себя дико неуютно в подобной близости от Эл.

— Уже поздно думать, что надо было сделать.

— Прекрасно, — вымучено вздохнул Лайт, услышав шаги девушки по направлению к комнате, где они находились с Эл, он замер.

— Ты мне на ногу наступил! — Через секунду тишины послышался недовольный шепот Эл.

— Тут не так много места, чтобы быть избирательным, — фыркнул Лайт, но все же попытался отодвинуться. Задев вешалку, вывернувшись и умудрившись схватить её, Лайт потерял равновесие и полетел прямо на дверцы шкафа. Эл вовремя успел перехватить его за талию и прижал его к себе, не давая вывалиться из шкафа.

— Почему ты поцеловал Мису? — неожиданно прошептал он, лишая Лайта способности здраво мыслить. Запах Эл и его теплые руки кружили голову похлеще Рюка с его телепортациями.

— Ты хочешь сейчас об этом поговорить? — злобно зашипел Лайт, но тут же прикусил язык, услышав тихое пение девушки.

— Не вижу причин не сделать этого сейчас.

— Раз ты такой умный, сам догадайся, — фыркнул Лайт. Его неимоверно бесила ситуация, в которой они оказались; его раздражали руки Эл, чьё тепло проходило даже сквозь его рубашку; его колотило от осознания, что сейчас прерывистое дыхание актёра колышет волосы на его затылке; а больше всего его вводила в бешенство реакция собственного тела, которое расслаблялось, позволяя Эл едва заметно гладить его по напрягшемуся прессу.

Почувствовав слабость в ногах, Лайт понял, что сейчас что-то будет. И не ошибся. Сознание сделало ему ручкой и снова распрощалось с ним до следующей реальности.


	7. Настоящая реальность (1)

— Лайт, — протянул Эл, подтягиваясь на руках и целуя парня. — О чем задумался?

— Прости, — Лайт улыбнулся детективу.

Он хотел продолжить говорить, когда почувствовал уже привычную головную боль. Резкая темнота в глазах и вот Лайт находится напротив двери на крышу, где стоит Эл.

— Теперь мне будет весело, — сверкая желтыми глазами, рассмеялся шинигами, заставив Лайта вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Почему я снова здесь? — недоуменно нахмурившись, спросил Лайт. — Ты же говорил, что не можешь перемещаться в прошлое.

— Это и не прошлое, — зубы Рюка блеснули в темноте, — это твоя настоящая реальность. Наслаждайся, Лайт…

_«Не может быть!»_

Лайт снова стоял перед дверью. От падения его удерживала лишь холодная сталь ручки двери, за которую он успел ухватиться. Шум дождя эхом отдавался в пустой комнате, запах сырости проникал в лёгкие, наполняя их. Шумно дыша через нос, Лайт пытался придти в себя и уложить информацию по полочкам. _«Та реальность была ложной. Он повелся. Он хуже Мацуды»._

— Я не могу потерять тебя снова! — паника потихоньку начинала принимать Лайта в свои цепкие объятия. Он помнил, что по его, несомненно гениальному, плану, Рэм скоро запишет имя Эл. Он знал и, черт возьми, не мог ничего с этим сделать!

Лихорадочно размышляя, что можно предпринять, чтобы этого избежать, Лайт не заметил, как начал нервно наматывать круги перед так и не открытой дверью.

_«Миса?!»_

Ну конечно! Лайт быстро ринулся вниз, ища телефон. Набирая номер Мисы, он бросился вверх по лестнице. Все-таки он сейчас спасает Эл жизнь, будет глупо, если он склеит ласты через неделю от банальной простуды.

Мерные гудки действовали на нервы, разрывая тишину комнаты. Наконец трубку подняли и на той стороне послышался радостный голос Мисы.

— Лайтик, я уж думала ты не позвонишь. Представляешь, я все вспомнила…

— Отлично, — прервал её Лайт, это ему и было нужно. — Миса, держи телефон рядом с собой и, когда я позвоню тебе, не упуская ни секунды, пиши имя Эл в своей тетради.* Ясно?

— Да, но Лайт…

— Миса, мне некогда, — снова прервал девушку Лайт. — Ты точно поняла?

— Да.

_«Отлично»._

Лайт положил телефон в карман. Он сделал все, что мог, другого варианта не было. Осталось только ждать. После всего пережитого, он был не готов отпускать Эл так легко и практически у себя из-под носа. Но, когда он оказался на крыше, наконец открывая злосчастную дверь, там никого не оказалось. Подумав, что Эл проскочил, когда он ходил за телефоном, Лайт отправился вниз, где не так давно, в другой реальности, сидел вместе с Эл. Приятные воспоминание вызвали дрожь и он улыбнулся. Пребывая в хорошем расположении духа, Лайт спустился вниз, заметив детектива на своём привычном месте.

— Лайт-кун, — даже не повернув головы, проговорил Эл.

Лайт нахмурился, голос Эл как-то изменился. Стал ниже? Отмахнувшись от таких мыслей, он стал ждать момента «X».

Впрочем долго готовиться не пришлось — не прошло и доли секунды, как огромный монитор на стене загорелся белым. Лайт, забыв как дышать, нажал на вызов, судорожно перебирая пальцами.

_«Только бы успеть!»_

Несколько мгновений и ложка падает из разжавшихся пальцев Рьюзаки. Сам детектив начинает заваливаться набок. Лайт наблюдает за этой картиной уже второй раз в жизни и от осознания, что сейчас это происходит в его настоящей реальности, было невыносимо. Кидаясь вперёд и обхватывая плечи детектива, Лайт не сдерживает слез, которые стекают по его щекам, попадая на майку Эл.

— Нет! — отчаянный шёпот разрывает Лайта изнутри. Слезы бурным потоком льются из его глаз, мешая обзору. Но он и не стремится смахнуть их, чтобы увидеть закрывающиеся глаза Эл. Ведь воспоминание об этом событии так свежо, что он видит это даже сквозь застилающую взор пелену из слез.

— Лайт, — к нему подбегает отец и пытается отцепить его руки от Эл. Но Лайт не может себя больше контролировать, только не сейчас.

— Эл, нет! Эл! — Лайт давится рыданиями и не может остановится. Он чувствует, как его сердце трепещет в груди, замирая перед каждым всхлипом. Он понимает, что у него истерика, когда начинает задыхаться, а руки, не слушаясь, мелко подрагивать.

Говорят, что, когда смотришь на что-то ужасное второй раз, твои чувства притупляются и ты не испытываешь те же эмоции, что и в первый. Но это ложь. Самая гадкая ложь, которую когда-нибудь слышал Лайт.

Рюк своей выходкой дал ему надежду, перетащив его за несколько часов до смерти Эл, что Лайту удастся все исправить. Но ему не удалось, и это чувство утраты чего-то дорого, теряемого во второй раз, было намного острее, чем в первый. Возможно, эмоции, которые Лайт испытал, и не были ярче тех, что он ощущал во время смерти Эл в прошлой реальности, но удержать их на цепи, закрыв под безразличной маской, уже не удавалось.

_«Я научусь жить без тебя, Эл. Я обещаю»._

***

Лайт не прилагал никаких усилий, пуская свою жизнь в тартарары. Он уже знал, что и как его может ждать. Он видел исполнения разных своих планов в действии. Из всех реальностей он усвоил лишь одно: без Эл этот мир ему не нужен. Смерть детектива — не победа Лайта, а его проигрыш. И он проиграл, не сумев остановить Рэм. В той реальности он не сильно об этом заботился, даже обрадовался, увидев труп у себя на руках. И только позже понял, как фатально ошибся.

Именно поэтому, он делал все так же, как и в прошлой реальности, прекрасно зная, что его ожидает. Он с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда Рюк напишет его имя в тетради, когда он будет гнить в тюрьме. А альбинос праздновать свою победу.

Время пролетело быстро и вот он стоит напротив своей судьбы. Лайт ждет появления Мелло, но блондин не спешит показаться. Он хмурится, что-то не так. В этой — хотя следует написать «в его» — реальности не появляется Мелло, он не успевает написать имя блондина на клочке бумаги и удивляется боли прострелившей руку. В прошлой реальности стрелок был поосторожнее. Впрочем, какая разница? Вот он, его конец…

Он снова не умер. Первая мысль, появившаяся в его голове, когда он открыл глаза в знакомой камере. Было паршиво. Простреленная рука болела, распространяя эту адскую боль по венам с кровью. Снова. Лайт вздрогнул. Все снова повторяется… С одной поправкой на то, что сейчас это происходит реально. Тогда он сразу узнал, что Эл жив и все это было лишь постановкой, чтобы остановить его. Сейчас, ему никто не спешил сообщить о внезапном оживление детектива.

Воспоминание из прошлой реальности не хотели покидать его. Всплывая с завидной постоянностью.

_Лайт сидел за решёткой облокотившись на стену, перебирая в голове варианты, как поговорить с Эл вживую. Услышать его голос, увидеть любимые черты лица._

_Он знал, что Эл сейчас занят, разбираясь с тетрадью смерти. Он выходил с ним на связь только чтобы что-нибудь уточнить. Лайт терпеливо ждал, когда же Эл наконец доберётся до правила, что только он, владелец тетради, может ей пользоваться. И, когда Эл решит проверить это правило, Лайт знал, что он не станет рисковать ни кем из подопечных, и вообще человеческая жизнь для него не пустой звук. Поэтому он ставил на человечность Эл, ожидая, когда ему принесут тетрадь на блюдечке для проверки её работоспособности._

_Через 2 недели его заточения этот день настал._

_— Лайт-кун, — механический голос Эл разнесся по пустой камере, эхом отдаваясь от стен._

_— Эл, — Лайт вскинул голову, смотря прямо в камеру, зная, что Эл сейчас смотрит на него._

_— Последнее правило, оно ложно?_

_— Про владельца тетради? — переспросил Лайт, сдерживая расползающуюся на губах победную ухмылку. — Нет, оно правдиво._

_— Это же не твоя уловка увидеть меня? — через искаженный компьютером голос, было сложно понять эмоции Рьюзаки, но Лайт был уверен, что он нахмурился, водя большим пальцем по губам._

_— Раз я до сих пор не променял пол жизни на глаза Бога смерти, почему ты думаешь, что сделаю это сейчас только из-за тебя? — бросил Лайт, понимая, что Эл теперь ни за что к нему не спуститься._

_— Хватит, Лайт. Игры уже давно кончились._

_— Я не играю, Эл. Без меня вы не проверите действие тетради, а спускаться сюда или нет, это уже твоё решение._

_На этом их разговор и закончился, Лайт не знал, что предпримет Эл, но точно был уверен, что тот захочет проверить действие тетради. И не ошибся._

_Спустя всего несколько дней к нему спустился мужчина в маске, за которой не было видно его лица, в руках он держал смятый листок тетрадки. Руки его подрагивали, а костяшки пальцев побелели оттого, как сильно он сжимал злосчастный клочок бумаги. Лайт еле сдержал победный возглас, позволив себе лишь самодовольно улыбнуться._

_— Вот, Лайт-кун, листок и ручка. Сейчас я назову тебе имя преступника, которого ты должен убить._

_— Хорошо, Эл, — Лайт кивнул, растирая запястья, когда наручники на его руках щелкнули._

_— Без фокусов, — предупредил Эл. Лайт понял, что он очень нервничает. Даже искаженный голос не смог бы сейчас перекрыть напряжение, сквозившее в его голосе._

_Эл произнёс короткое имя, Лайт усмехнулся и стал писать, аккуратно выводя буква за буквой. Все это время, мужчина, направленный Эл, стоял замерев, будто врос в пол. Похоже он даже дыхание задержал, пока Лайт выводил буквы._

_— А как, — Лайт вдруг вскинул голову, заставив мужчину дёрнуться, — пишется последний инициал?_

_После этого вопроса мужчина выдохнул, заметно расслабившись, чем Лайт и воспользовался. Сделав подсечку, Лайт резким ударом в солнечное сплетение, выбил весь воздух из лёгких мужчины. Затем быстрым движением вырубил его._

_— Прости, что пришлось это сделать, — Лайт посмотрел вниз на лежащего без сознания мужчину, — я надеюсь рядом с тобой никого нет._

_— Нет, — выдохнул Эл, — ты же понимаешь, что это лишь усугубит твоё положение, Лайт-кун._

_— Я просто не хотел бы, — проигнорировав реплику детектива, продолжал Лайт, — чтобы кто-то знал твоё имя кроме меня, Эл Лоулайт._

Почему та реальность не могла быть настоящей? Зачем так издеваться? С каждым днем мысли становились все мрачнее. Он искренне сожалел, что не умер от пули.

Хоть он был лишь мальчишка, возомнившим себя Богом нового мира, конечно, его нужно было спустить с небес на землю. А Рюк лишь развлекался, прогоняя многолетнюю скуку и ставя его на место. Ведь что может быть веселее, чем наблюдать, как падает самооценка и значимость самоуверенного эгоиста?

Он находился здесь уже, по его подсчетам, дней пять и никто не спешил с ним связаться. Каждый день приходили люди, но никто с ним не разговаривал, только выполняли свою работу. Но раз он почему-то был не в обычной тюрьме, значит Ниа все еще было что-то от него нужно.

Затёкшие руки снова напомнили о себе, когда Лайт попытался поменять позу.

— Лайт-кун.

Лайт вздрогнул и поднял глаза на камеру, злобно туда уставившись. Неужели Ниа не хватило его страданий? Зачем использовать механический голос именно Эл?

— Рад снова тебя видеть, — продолжал тем временем голос из-под потолка. — Прости, что не познакомились лично.

— О чем ты? — рыкнул Лайт. Он потерял нить разговора на первых же его секундах, видимо успокоительное, что ему ежедневно вкалывают, пагубно влияет на его мыслительные способности.

— Я ударил тебя, — пояснил Ниа, — и как следствие вырубил.

— Меня ударил? — Лайт нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем говорит альбинос.

Воспоминания вернулись почти мгновенно: он видел какой-то силуэт перед тем, как отключится. Хоть боль от пули в руке была адской, он не спешил отключаться и все же хотел исполнить задуманное, то есть написать имя альбиноса; но удар по голове со спины — так подло — не дал ему возможности сориентироваться, отправляя сознание на покой.

— Ты должно быть принял меня за Ниа, — продолжал голос, не выдаваемый никаких эмоций. — Ты ошибся. Можешь звать меня Рьюзаки.

— Хватит. Издеваться! — рыкнул Лайт. Злость клокотала в его груди, он уже больше не чувствовал боли в простреленной руке, ожесточённо дёргаясь и стараясь сделать так, чтобы физическая боль стала сильней боли от нахлынувших воспоминаний.

— Я не издеваюсь, Лайт-кун. Это моё имя.

Лайт застонал, ногти сильнее впились в ладонь, чтобы отрезвить сознание. Глухо что-то пробормотав, он вскинул голову вверх, смотря прямо в объектив.

— Хорошо, Рьюзаки, — последнее слово он почти выплюнул, — чего же ты хочешь от меня?

— Сотрудничества, — немедленно отозвался голос. 

Лайт был готов поспорить, что сейчас это все какой-то театр абсурда и, если этот Рьюзаки предложит проверить ему действие одного из правил тетради смерти, он точно сойдёт с ума.

— И в чем заключается моя роль? — в миг пересохшими губами спросил юноша.

— Расследовать дела особого уровня сложности. Я знаю, что твой мозг незауряден, Лайт-кун. Я прослежу, чтобы ты не вступал в контакт ни с кем, кроме меня — это единственное условие.

— Ты выпустишь Киру? — удивленно уточнил Лайт.

Конечно, все это казалось ему до жути знакомым, но теперь это был уже его мир. И что бы не поселилось в его груди после смерти Эл, он хотел жить, а не гнить в тюрьме заживо.

— Я же уже сказал.

Некое чувство дежавю не покидало Лайта. Конечно, ведь он уже все это переживал в том другом мире, где они с Эл… Лайт тряхнул головой, об этом было больно думать. Там он смог добиться от Эл чувств, потратил колоссальные усилия, чтобы поспособствовать этому, а здесь даже не смог ничего изменить.

— Я согласен.

— В принципе, других вариантов и не было, Лайт-кун, сейчас я спущусь к тебе.

Лайт фыркнул, конечно Рьюзаки знал, что он согласится. Всю жизнь за решёткой или помогать в расследованиях? Очевидный выбор, даже идиоту понятный. А Лайт никогда и не был идиотом. Самоуверенным придурком, возомнившим себя Богом — да, но не идиотом. Лайт услышал лязг замка и как открылась дверь, с тихим скрежетом проходясь по полу. Затем, в тихом пространстве коридоров послышались шаркающие звуки, оповещавшие о том, что их обладатель так и не научился поднимать ноги. Сердце Лайта сжалось от щемящей душу тоски, но он нашёл в себе силы с интересом взглянуть в коридор, пытаясь вытянуться на цепях как можно дальше. И как только увидел силуэт человека с той стороны решетки, то резко отшатнулся.

Глаза расширились от удивления, сердце забилось чаще, а дыхание вдруг участилось, выдавая замешательство.

— Понимаю твоё изумление, Лайт-кун, — спокойно парировал Эл, наблюдая за реакцией парня. Его руки тем временем ловко орудовали с замком, открывая его. — Рад наконец-то познакомится с тобой лично.

— А. Эм, — Лайт не мог поверить своим глазам. Гениальные мысли разом вылетели из его головы, оставив там место лишь всеобъемлющей пустоте.

— Меня оповещали о твоих выдающихся мыслительных данных и отлично подвешенном языке, — проворчал Эл, возясь с замками от наручников. — Меня обманули?

— Эл? Как тебе удалось выжить?

— Ох, это, — детектив махнул рукой, наконец освобождая запястья Лайта, — извини, что чуть не довёл тебя до ручки своим присутствием.

— Я не... — начал было Лайт, но Эл прервал его, усмехнувшись:

— Наверное стоило его подготовить сначала, — пробормотал Эл на грани слышимости, чтобы Лайт его не услышал, затем громко продолжил: — Ты скоро сам обо всем догадаешься, а если нет, то я тебе расскажу. Пошли, у нас полно дел.

Лайт поднялся следом и пошагал за детективом, потирая запястья. Плечо снова саднило, напоминая о себе. Он не мог поверить, что все, что сейчас происходило, было не сном и не ещё одной изощренной пыткой Рюка. Может ему вкололи слишком много снотворного в последний раз и у него передозировка?

Разглядывая сутулую фигуру перед собой, знакомые черные волосы, Лайт размышлял, как удалось выжить Эл в его реальности. Здесь не было песни Мисы, не было Ватари, пожертвовавшего собой, и наивной Рэм. Здесь все было по его плану. По плану Киры, поправил он себя, вспомнив обещание данное Эл из другой реальности.

Эл… Лайт нахмурился, во всех реальностях он незримой нитью связан с Эл, это точно какая-то запутанная игра, не подвластная его пониманию.

Но что-то не давало ему покоя, также как и во всех реальностях, было какое-то странное чувство и Лайт никак не мог идентифицировать его и это неимоверно бесило. Что-то было не так, но он не мог понять, что именно.

— Мы пришли, — вырвал его из задумчивости голос Эл, — это наша комната. Думаю сначала ты захочешь принять ванну.

Лайт кивнул. Он осмотрел маленькую комнату, в которой располагалась лишь одна кровать и шкаф, и взглянул в сторону двери, на которую показывал Рьюзаки.

Лайт впервые осмелился поднять глаза и столкнулся с изучающем взглядом черных глаз. Эл даже не потрудился сделать вид, что смотрит на него не с интересом, продолжая в открытую пялится. Лайт поёжился, под таким пристальным разглядыванием ему стало неуютно. Отведя взгляд, Лайт быстро разделся и направился в сторону указанной двери. Рьюзаки неустанно следовал за ним.

Лайта все не отпускало потрясение, что и здесь Эл умудрился выжить. Только как? Детектив сказал, что он сам может догадаться. Это настолько просто или он верит в его логические способности?

Не удержав удовлетворённого стона, когда вода полилась по его телу, он зажмурился. Тёплая вода расслабляла, позволяя мыслям течь своим чередом. И заинтересованный взгляд Рьюзаки перестал ощущаться на теле так чётко.

 _«Может Мисе все же удалось записать его имя в 0,06?»_ — рассуждал Лайт, смывая с себя грязь заключения. _«Но ведь Эл умер у меня на руках. Исключено»._

Прожигающий спину взгляд Эл вдруг стал настолько осязаемым, что Лайт обернулся удостовериться, что тот за ним пристально наблюдает.

— Я не прошу тебя выйти, — наконец не выдержал Лайт, прекрасно понимая, что никто не оставит его одного, — но ты можешь хотя бы не так открыто пялиться?

— Нет.

Лайт вспыхнул и отвернулся. Он злился, жутко злился. Они как будто вернулись с Эл к тому времени, когда только познакомились, и Эл жутко смущал его своим присутствием и своими вопросами. За одним лишь исключением: раньше Лайт не возбуждался от подобного.

— О, возможно тебе нужно уединиться, Лайт-кун, чтобы… — начал Рьюзаки, продолжая рассматривать его как диковинную игрушку.

— Тц, — _«он мысли читает?»_  — нет, Рьюзаки, можешь не продолжать.

— Но почему же? Это естественная реакция организма, я мог бы…

— Не стоит, — прошипел Лайт, остервенело водя мочалкой по коже. Ему и так было чертовски сложно сдерживаться под этим взглядом гипнотических глаз, так тот ещё и так откровенно говорит об… Лайт обречённо застонал, закрывая глаза рукой.

— Могу я предложить потереть спину? — поинтересовался Рьюзаки, дотронувшись до спины Лайта.

Лайт подпрыгнул на месте, чуть не навернувшись на скользкой поверхности. Сверля Рьюзаки яростным взглядом и искренне надеясь, что он не заметил дрожь прошедшую по его телу от одного лёгкого прикосновения, он покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Я уже помылся, — прошипел он, выскакивая из ванны и наспех вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы.

— Но ты не смыл пену, — проговорил Рьюзаки, следуя за ним по пятам, — ты стесняешься меня?

— Нет, — буркнул Лайт, одевая трусы и следом же брюки, заботливо приготовленные Рьюзаки. _«Когда только успел?»_

— Мы оба парни, Лайт-кун. У нас одинаковое строение тел и, если тебя что-то смущает, просто сообщи мне. Я могу помочь.

Развернувшись, Лайт буравил детектива тяжёлым взглядом. Эл положил свою руку на ещё мокрое плечо Лайта, заставив того снова инстинктивно дёрнуться.

— Прости, — проговорил Эл, игнорируя взгляд Лайта и не убирая руку, — Ватари всегда говорил, что у меня нет чувства такта. Тебе неприятны мои прикосновения?

— Нет, — Лайт закусил язык, подбирая слова. Тяжело сказать детективу, что пережил столько реальностей, что осознал, какой он извращенец, только в последних двух, — просто у тебя холодные руки.

Рьюзаки удивленно перевёл взгляд на свою руку, прикладывая большой палец к нижней губе. Лайт сглотнул, наблюдая за действиями парня, и, покраснев, отвёл взгляд, продолжая вытирать волосы.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — проговорил Рьюзаки, не отрывая задумчивого взгляда откуда-то со стены.

— Ты пытаешься быть любезным, Рьюзаки? — фыркнул Лайт, вспоминая первые дни, когда он был на «цепи». Он даже поёжился, как давно это было, казалось будто прошла целая вечность.

— Вовсе нет, — отмахнулся парень, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с Лайтом и утыкаясь взглядом в экран. — Просто предположил, ведь ты не спал нормально уже больше полугода, думаю это плохо влияет на твою умственную деятельность.

— Полгода? — удивленно пробормотал Лайт, послушно ложась рядом с Эл.

— Сначала двуличная игра имени тебя, затем довольно длительное заключение, — пояснил Эл, не отрываясь от экрана. — На самом деле, у меня уже есть интересное дело, думаю оно бы тебя заинтересовало, если ты не устал…

Эл обернулся, заметив мирно посапывающего Ягами. Вздохнув, он снова принялся внимательно наблюдать за действиями, разворачивающимися на экране.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Правила XV:  
> «Если одно и то же имя было написано в двух и более тетрадях смерти, то, вне зависимости от времени смерти, действие возымеет та тетрадь, в которой была первой сделана запись.»  
> «Одно и то же имя, будучи написанным в двух и более тетрадях смерти в интервале 0.06 секунды, считается записанным одновременно. В этом случае тетради смерти не возымеют действия, и человек, чье имя было написано, не умрет.»


	8. Настоящая реальность (2)

_— Прощайте._

Лайт проснулся от тихого шепота и порыва ветра. Открыв глаза, он заметил детектива, увлеченно пялящегося в свой ноутбук.

— Лайт-кун, — Эл перевел на него взгляд черных глаз, — ты проснулся?

Не доверяя собственному голосу, он кивнул. И сразу заметил странность, что-то изменилось. Вот только уловить что именно он почему-то не мог. Что-то не так с Эл? Тембр голоса, манера, стиль общения или образ? Что так резануло по сознанию?

— Посмотришь? — кивнув в экран ноутбука, спросил Эл, пододвигаясь ближе.

— Новое дело, ради которого ты меня освободил? — Лайт не собирался язвить по этому поводу, просто получалось как-то само собой.

— Самоубийц зовут Нори и Джек. Девушка долгое время работала в больнице, затем неожиданно перестала посещать работу. Записала на видео, как прыгает с крыши. На счет парня: мне не удалось найти, чем он занимается. Известно лишь то, что состоял в мафии какое-то время, после хронологические события его жизни прерываются. И вот после долгого отсутствия он записывает видео о том, как прыгает с крыши.

Лайт внимательно следил за девушкой. Хрупкая фигурка на фоне темного неба казалась мизерной. Ветер трепал ее распущенные волосы, ореолом окружая ее голову. Она стояла довольно долгое время, прежде чем наконец-то решиться прыгнуть. Парень же, напротив, действовал довольно решительно, быстро проронив прощальные слова, он шагнул в пустоту.

— Они как-то связаны?

— Встречались, — отозвался Эл. — Это неподтвержденная информация, но, как показывает статистика, все погибшие пары были партнерами в реальной жизни.

— А умерли они вероятнее всего в одно время? — детектив только кивнул, стараясь не сбивать мысли Лайта своим голосом.

Конечно, если бы они умерли в разное время, можно было бы подумать, что кто-то из них довел до самоубийства другого и, не вынеся такой груз, решил сам сброситься, но ради такого Эл бы не стал вытаскивать опасного преступника из заключения.

— С кем они говорят?

— Неизвестно, — откликнулся Эл. — Возможно они прощались не с кем-то конкретно, а просто со всем миром. И предотвращая твои последующие вопросы, эти самоубийства заинтересовали меня, потому что не первые. По всему миру происходят подобные случаи и последними словами все произносят «прощайте».

— Все пары прыгают с крыши?

— Нет. Они первые, кто так сделал.

— Интересно, — пробормотал Лайт, прикидывая с чего начать. — И сколько всего было подобных самоубийств?

— Зарегистрировано около 79 подобных случаев.

— Творческие люди, — хмыкнул Лайт. Даже ему, при его фантазии, было тяжело представить 79 разных способов убиться.

— Я отправляюсь поговорить с её подругой Мисой, — уголки губ Эл дрогнули. — Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Лайту потребовалось все его самообладание и огромный актерский талант, чтобы глаза удивленно не распахнулись. Эл только вчера сообщил ему о том, что, если его выпустят, то контактировать можно будет только с ним, а сейчас он сам зовет его с собой? Возможно, конечно, его просто не с кем оставить, но все равно что-то не вязалось. Эл ничего не делал просто так. И это настораживало. Да и с Мисой они должны были вместе отказаться от тетрадей смерти. И, если девушка это сделала, то Лайт всё ещё оставил это право за собой. Его воспоминания занимали слишком важное место в его жизни. Он не мог лишиться их в одночасье. Только подумав о тетради, он осознал, что давно не видел Рюка. Конечно, он был под ежесекундным контролем и не мог с ним поговорить, но раньше подобное никогда не останавливало Бога смерти.

— Миса-Миса, певица? — уточнил он, стараясь, что бы ни один мускул на его лице не выдал о чём он думал. Для начала нужно, чтобы детектив научился ему доверять.

Эл хмыкнул и кивнул. Было неясно, что задумал детектив — проверить что-то об их связи с Мисой или просто упечь девушку за решётку. Быстро собравшись, они вышли на оживленную улицу. В этот раз Эл выбрал здание посредине огромной и людной улицы.

Следуя по пятам за детективом, Лайт отметил, что у парня изменился цвет волос. Или прическа? Бред. Он махнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Он никогда не рассматривал его волосы!

Посмотрев в сторону, он заметил, что они уже близко к квартире Мисы. Может длина волос? Лайт чуть не застонал в голос. Откуда такие мысли?

Наконец дойдя до квартиры девушки, Лайт расслабился. Мысли об образе Эл больше не мешали здраво рассуждать. Сейчас была задача поважней: не спалиться, что он помнит что-нибудь о тетради смерти. Миса как обычно была неимоверно счастлива увидеть своего парня. Бросив странный взгляд на Эл, она ничего не сказала. Видимо образ великого детектива стёрся из её памяти вместе с Рэм и тетрадью смерти.

— Миса, — начал детектив, но был перебит девушкой.

— Лайтик, я так давно тебя не видела! Так соскучилась. Совсем ты свою девушку не навещаешь.

— Мы пришли поговорить о твоей подруге, — в глазах блондинки застыли слезы. — Ты что-нибудь знаешь?

— Нет, Миса ничего не знает. Нора вела себя как обычно, — Миса всё-таки не выдержала и зарыдала в голос. Лайт приобнял девушку за плечи, выражая поддержку.

— Она ничего не говорила? — поморщившись, продолжал детектив, уставившись на ковер девушки.

— Только про какую-то подругу, которая помогала ей. Миса сильно ревновала, ведь я тоже была ее подругой. Лучшей.

— Что за подруга?

— Не знаю, — девушка уткнулась Лайту в плечо, продолжая всхлипывать.

— А парень, — Лайт тоже решил поучаствовать в расследование, — с ним у неё как дела были?

— Парень? — певица похлопала глазками, тушь с которых причудливыми узорами оставалась на её щеках. — Миса не знает ни о каком парне.

— Ты не знаешь Джека? — удивлённо вклинился в разговор детектив.

— Его так звали? — в глазах девушки снова застыли слезы. — Конечно, как же Миса не подумала, их же убили вместе! Она мне даже про парня не рассказала!

Начался новый виток истерики. Но после часа стараний Лайту всё же удалось успокоить девушку. Детектив лишь прожигал их хмурым взглядом, ни капли не помогая.

Попрощавшись они поспешили на улицу. Прохладный воздух освежил мысли, позволяя вздохнуть полной грудью.

Эл не разговаривал с ним всю дорогу до их дома. Лайт хотел пару раз завести разговор, но только один взгляд на задумчивое лицо детектива отбивал всю охоту. Так, молча расправившись с замком, Эл занял свое неизменное место за компьютером. Махнув головой в сторону ноутбука, который лежал на кровати.

Лайт листал имена жертв самоубийства, отмечая что их называют «самоубийства-неразлучники». Так мило. Пролистывая сайт за сайтом, он пытался сосредоточиться на деле, но всё чаще ловил себя на том, что любуется профилем детектива. Сконцентрироваться на именах не получалось. Эл, будто назло, никак не мог усидеть спокойно. Ёрзая, он то и дело отворачивался от компьютера, наблюдая за Лайтом.

А Лайт вдруг обратил внимание на глаза парня. Ему показалось, что они стали чернее и глубже. «Что за чушь!» — отдёрнул сам себя Лайт. «Глаза, как глаза! Нужно найти хоть одну зацепку, пока не умер кто-нибудь ещё».

 — Эл, — позвал он детектива, спустя какое-то время, — думаю я кое-что нашел.

— Хм, — приложив палец к губам, детектив подошёл к нему, плюхаясь на кровать.

— Смотри, — Лайт открыл сайт Киры, — это список, просивших о смерти. А это, — Лайт щёлкнул мышкой, — все самоубийцы.

Зрачки Эл расширились, он удивленно, со смесью страха и растерянности, посмотрел на Лайта. Но Лайт и сам чувствовал себя не лучше, разгадка тайны вдруг выбила весь воздух из легких. Значит снова Кира.

— Это странный Кира, — спустя несколько часов и десять чизкейков, поделился Эл. Потрясение от зацепки, уступило место холодному рациональному мышлению, позволяя капнуть глубже.

— Почему?

— Он помогает нуждающимся, — Эл снова задумчиво прикусил большой палец.

— В смысле?

— Он более милосерден, чем ты, Лайт-кун. В некотором смысле.

— Это ещё почему? — Лайту было неприятно чувствовать, что его с кем-то сравнивают. Только через несколько секунд он осознал, что только что признался, что всё помнит. Эл, казалось, даже не обратил внимание на его оплошность, продолжая рассуждать.

— Он убивает тех, кто просит его лично.

— Лично? — раз Эл не стал заострять на этом внимание, значит и Лайт может расслабиться.

— На его сайте.

— Почему бы не вычислить его сайт?

— Их тысячи по всему миру. Люди пишут туда собственную информацию и просят убить их.

— Можно воспользоваться наживкой и послать подставную?

— Я не жертвую людьми, — голос прозвучал так резко, что Лайт даже поморщился, отодвигаясь от детектива.

— Преступника.

— Это тоже люди.

— Меня? — Лайт прикусил губу, отворачиваясь.

— Ты на это пойдёшь? — детектив внимательно посмотрел в его глаза, будто заглядывая в саму душу.

— Да.

— Благородно, но безрассудно. К тому же убивают только пары. Тогда придётся и Мису просить написать о том, что она хочет покончить с жизнью. Хочешь втянуть свою девушку в это? Снова?

Лайт еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Конечно, Эл ни на йоту не доверяет ему и Мисе тоже. Похоже тот визит к девушке был лишь для проформы, он всё также подозревает их в том, что они Киры. Впрочем, Ягами не мог осуждать детектива за недоверие. Он не давал повода поверить в обратное.

 — Нужно связаться с твоим отцом Лайт-кун, — тем временем продолжал Эл, не подозревая о размышлениях парня, — думаю он захочет узнать к чему мы пришли.

Сердце Лайта защемило. И мысли быстро повернули в другое русло. Он давно не разговаривал с семьёй, полагая, что они не хотят с ним иметь ничего общего. Вероятность того, что он ошибался в своём выводе была ничтожно мизерной. Хотя раньше ему и было плевать на это, сейчас его сердце будто каждый день бросали в мясорубку, экспериментируя с какого раза оно не соберётся.

— Все преступления тяжело синхронизировать с Кирой, — тем временем Эл уже набрал номер Ягами Соичиро, — потому что всё это было самоубийствами. Но мы с Лайтом, — голос даже не дрогнул, но с другой стороны трубки, послышалось напряженное молчание, — нашли зацепку, указывающую на нового Киру.

***  
«Как бы не сойти с ума».

Эти чувства, которые стали проявляться в холодном эгоистичном сердце, его пугали. Да, они были счастливы с Эл в той реальности. Но, вроде как, он неплохо усвоил урок о том, что понятие «счастье» не для него. И сердце покорно приняло доводы разума, послушно покрываясь коркой льда. Но что, черт возьми, происходило снова? Он любил того детектива. Такие громкие слова, но сейчас они не оглушали, заставляя лишь с иронией относиться к собственному глупому сердцу, которое позволило себе вольность, ослушавшись гениальный мозг. Он ведь любил детектива, но потерял его, встречаясь сейчас с его полной копией в одном лишь различие — этот Эл не питал каких-то светлых чувств по отношению к нему. Он не доверял, не советовался, не заботился, да даже не старался построить с ним какие-либо взаимоотношения, кроме официальных. Это так угнетало. Но детектив был жив, сердце разморожено. Лайт не собирался опускать руки и жаловаться кому-то на жизнь. Каждый сам кузнец своего счастья.

Они сидели над делом нового Киры уже неделю. Их круг подозреваемых сужался с каждым днем всё уже. Но общество Эл с каждым днём становилось всё невыносимее. Лайт уже не мог сдерживать эмоции. Идеально сделанная маска трескалась, обнажая истинное лицо. Но как оно выглядело, не помнил уже и он сам.

В очередной раз пропустив мимо ушей слова Эл, Лайт подумал, что руки детектива будто стали тоньше и белее. Пройдясь взглядом от кончиков пальцев до шеи, он убедился в своём предположении. 

Детектив тяжело вздохнул и оторвался от компьютера, взглянув на Лайта. Он не мог понять, почему тот такой растерянный в последнее время и почему не слушает его уже тринадцатую фразу. Чёрные глаза в изумлении распахнулись, когда он заметил пристальный взгляд Лайта, скользящий по его телу и останавливающийся на руках.

_«Его руки... раньше они были грубее и пальцы короче…»_

— Лайт? — Эл оторвал его от созерцания собственных пальцев. — Я испачкался?

— А? Что? — Лайт не сразу смог сориентироваться. — Испачкался?

— Нет? — Эл задумчиво взглянул на руку. — Тогда что не так с моей рукой? Ты её так пристально рассматриваешь.

 — Я просто задумался, Рьюзаки.

Эл пожал плечами, отворачиваясь. А Лайт чуть ли не сполз под стол от накатившей волны стыда. Теперь его мысли стали убивать его ещё и днем. Просто потрясающе.

— Смотри, — Эл пододвинул ноутбук, присаживаясь рядом с Лайтом, не добавляя тому поводов для спокойствия. — Появились новые имена самоубийц.

— Их 10, — Лайт покачал головой, взглянув в экран, — конечно, их могло бы быть и больше, но даже столько уже много для нас двоих.

— Нас не двое, — возразил Эл, хмуро взглянув на экран, — мы можем установить слежку за каждым.

— Это не законно, во-первых, и как ты собрался устанавливать слежку за ней, во-вторых? — Лайт указал на девушку, чьё месторасположение стремительно отдалялось от Японии.

— Я могу связаться с правоохранительными органами того места, куда она направляется.

— Хорошо, — сдался Лайт. — За кем нужно будет следить мне?

— Мы будем следить за… — детективу не дал договорить возмущённый вздох Лайта.

— Не время для твоего недоверия! Мы же говорим о жизнях людей. Мы можем разделиться и следить сразу за двумя, у нас будет больше информации, которую могут пропустить полицейские и…

— Хватит, Лайт-кун, — также бесцеремонно прервал его Эл. — Мы будем вместе. В конце концов это условие твоего освобождения.

Лайт вздохнул, принимая поражение. Он вовсе не собирался предавать детектива и вставлять нож ему в спину, он хотел как можно скорее доказать обратное, что Эл может ему доверять.

— Да и когда тебя волновали жизни людей.

У Лайта выбило весь воздух из лёгких. Он хотел уже начать спор о том, что он убивал только преступников и много ещё доводов привести в своё оправдание. Но так не вовремя всплывшая перед глазами картинка детектива в цепях и он замолк, вспоминая как легко парировал все его слова тот Эл. Но всё же усталость давала о себе знать.

— Эл, я не Кира, — и, прежде чем Эл открыл рот, чтобы возразить, Лайт продолжил: — сейчас. Перестань снова обвинять меня! Я понимаю, что доверять мне ты не будешь, но, пожалуйста, — Лайт не знал, что сказать. Что ему надоели постоянные шпильки недоверия в свой адрес? Так он это заслужил. Что Эл мог хотя бы помягче это говорить? Да с чего бы?

Эл сверлил его задумчивым взглядом. Он давно уже заметил, что подобное отношение с его стороны почему-то ранит чувства Лайта. Тот кидает такой затравленный и усталый взгляд, что приходится отдёргивать себя, чтобы не забыть, что Лайт — Кира. Пусть бывший, но Кира. О его причастности к нынешнему делу нет никаких доказательств ни прямых, ни косвенных. Поэтому считать, что он причастен, пока, как минимум, нецелесообразно.

— Лайт-кун, — голос Эл не выражал ничего, абсолютно.

Лайт нахмурился, руки были сжаты в кулаки. Пусть он и не образец порядочного человека, но хоть капля доверия к нему должна быть. Он помогает с расследованием, не спит сутками и сообщает о каждом своём шаге Эл. И всё это вовсе не из-за того, что Эл освободил его. Он мог бы давно придумать план побега и сбежать.

— Ты не давал мне поводов доверять тебе раньше и сейчас твои жалкие попытки никак не влияют на моё отношение к тебе, — Эл говорил очевидные вещи и это бесило ещё сильнее. — Мы сотрудничаем или нет, это только твоё решение. Ты это делаешь только для того, чтобы не лишиться жизни, а вовсе не из желания помочь в расследовании.

— Ты так считаешь? — Лайт смерил Эл холодным взглядом. Эти слова были настолько на поверхности, что Лайт чуть не засмеялся из-за абсурдности ситуации. Эл, великий ум человечества, не хотел копать глубже, разбираться в причинно-следственных связях, а только слепо смотрел на строки.

Эл проигнорировал его, лишь продолжая буравить взглядом. Лайт был на пределе и Эл это видел. Сейчас было два выхода, добить Лайта или сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Не то чтобы помощь парня была так необходима Эл, но после смерти Ватари, ему требовался рядом человек, способный его понять и в случае чего направить. Но Эл уж точно не собирался привязываться или давать какой-то повод Лайту думать, что он ему доверился. Доверие, столь важное во всех отношениях, сейчас никак не могло быть их отправной точкой.

— Да, я так считаю.

— Тогда ты самый слепой человек, которого я когда-либо видел, — тут же отозвался Лайт разворачиваясь и выходя на улицу.

Всё-таки не сдержался.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя просто истеричкой. Устроить концерт и хлопнуть дверью. Браво. Но, что удивило, Эл не побежал за ним, как заботливый муженёк. Дверь не распахнулась ни через минуту, ни через десять. Лайт не собирался никуда уходить, Эл отправит за ним все патрули и посадит за решетку пожизненно, с него станется. Может будет изредка навещать, рассказывая как раскрыл очередное дело. А может просто убьёт, не размениваясь на мелочи. Но, когда детектив позволил Лайту простоять полчаса, это неожиданно согрело.

Ведь, если бы он ему хоть чуточку не доверял, он бы последовал за ним. В противном случае, через минут десять здесь были бы все свободные, да и занятые тоже, патрульные машины. И камер здесь вроде тоже не было. Насколько Лайт успел выучить их расположение, это была слепая зона. И, если на его теле не красуется несколько кровоподтеков, а руки не саднят от наручников, Эл решил показать ему, что капля доверия есть в их натянутых отношениях.

Дверь тихо скрипнула отгоняя все мысли. Лайт не стал разворачиваться, прекрасно понимая, что время его эфемерной свободы закончилось. Он замер, боясь пошевелиться, когда Эл целенаправлено нарушил его личное пространство. Его чувства, оставшиеся с прошлой реальности, сейчас обрели новые краски в этой. Сердце забилось так бешено, что он подумал, что детектив слышит этот стук, даже через слой одежды. Только почувствовав горячее дыхание детектива на своих губах, Лайт понял, на сколько на улице было холодно. Эл, медленно приблизившись и коснувшись носом носа Лайта, сделал свои выводы и отстранился, смотря укоризненно в удивлённые глаза напротив.

— Ты совсем замёрз, Лайт-кун. Глупо из-за нашей небольшой размолвки подвергать своё здоровье такому безалаберному отношению.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — отозвался Лайт, даже не осознавая, что сейчас ему стало жарко вовсе не из-за адреналина от их ссоры. — Почему ты так долго?

— Ты ждал меня? — удивлённо вскинул брови детектив. — Если бы я не вышел, ты продолжал бы стоять?

— Я имел в виду, что за эти полчаса я мог сбежать из-под твоего контроля и убить пару преступников.

— Но ты не сделал этого, не так ли, Лайт-кун? — Эл задумчиво прикусил большой палец, Лайт готов был прямо сейчас убить его за этот, такой родной, жест.

— Ты решил доказать, что доверяешь мне?

— Не настолько насколько ты хочешь, но да, Лайт-кун. Я подумал над твоими словами и решил, что слишком категоричен. Я не ослаблю свою бдительность и мои люди в случае чего найдут тебя, но я могу позволить тебе полчаса свободного времени в день.

Это было одолжение. Лайт не мог поверить в услышанное. Детектив, что, на самом деле считает его Кирой? И считает, что, если сделает вид, что доверяет ему, Лайт расслабится и допустит ошибку? Ну и что тогда? Он же сам вытащил его, чтобы снова отправить обратно? Ох, бред.

Да и как-то ещё обиднее стало. То есть Эл и правда считал, что он убивает невинных людей. Грёбанных камикадзе, которые неспособны найти в жизни ничего, ради чего стоит жить.

Заметив, как детектив повёл плечами, явно в попытке согреться, Лайт молча шагнул обратно в квартиру. Их перепалка и все размышления морально вымотали и хотелось лишь одного. Просто отдохнуть. От Эл, его заморочек, от собственного бессилия перед заскоками детектива, от неспособности поцеловать губы детектива. Ну всё, понеслась.

— Давно ты в меня влюбился? — вопрос застыл в воздухе, оседая на оголившиеся нервы Лайта, заставляя того дрогнуть.

— Что?

— Странный блеск в глазах; когда я смотрю на тебя, отводишь взгляд, впрочем сразу же отдергивая себя; стараешься коснуться меня или просто находиться в моём личном пространстве; внимательно слушаешь всё, что я говорю, при этом поддаваясь в мою сторону всем телом; часто смотришь на меня, когда думаешь, что я не замечаю этого.

— Не продолжай, — Лайт закатывает глаза, так и оставаясь к детективу спиной, — ты очень наблюдателен, Эл. Но твои выводы ошибочны.

— И тебе так важно, чтобы в наших отношениях было доверие. Хотя это можно списать на то, что ты просто…

— Замолчи, просто заткнись, — грубо бросил Лайт, резко разворачиваясь. — Ты мне не нравишься и это вообще не должно подниматься. Я имею в виду: ты вытащил меня расследовать дела? Давай этим и заниматься.

— Хм? — Эл посверлил его задумчивым взглядом. — Извини, Лайт-кун. Ты прав. Хочешь клубнику?

— Нет, спасибо, съешь сам, — Лайт даже удивлённо застыл, услышав вопрос. Эл так быстро дошёл до стола и сменил тему, что даже почувствовалась некая незавершённость разговора, но о чём было ещё говорить? Доказать Эл, что он в него не влюблён? Мда, фиговой актёр вышел, раз даже детектив, которого не волнует ни что, кроме собственного эго, заметил его симптомы.

— Не люблю её, — Эл осторожно опустил ягоду на тарелочку, продолжая с аппетитом поглощать пирожное.

Такая простая фраза, а так резанула по слуху. Лайт удивленно уставился на сладкое лакомство в руке детектива. Тот протянул блюдце с ягодой дальше, на стол позади Лайта, по чистой случайности роняя её на ноги названного.

— Эл, — возмущенно воскликнул Лайт. Это не были его любимые брюки или что-то в этом роде. В брюках собственно совсем проблемы не было. Она была в ненужном внимание к его ногам.

— Прости, Лайт-кун, — детектив хотел было вытереть оставшийся крем, как Лайт резко дёрнулся, уходя от прикосновения. Щёки его горели от смущения.

— Я в душ, — буркнул он, разворачиваясь и спеша к заветной двери. Эл, поднявшийся следом за ним, был остановлен громким рыком: — один, Эл. Это по твоей вине произошло. Дай хоть один раз нормально помыться!

Эл, пожав плечами, спорить не стал, усаживаясь обратно за ноутбук. Решив не упоминать, что уже давно поставил там камеру.

Лайт залетел в кабинку, на ходу расправляясь с штанами. Его член стоял. Вот чего не хватало для полного счастья. Приглушенно застонав, Лайт опустил руку на возбужденную плоть. Всё напряжение от неприятного разговора сейчас скопилось в одной точке, ожидая логичного финала. Прикусив костяшки второй руки, чтобы не застонать слишком громко, он стал двигать рукой. Слишком сильные эмоции он испытал за последний час, именно поэтому он кончил спустя всего несколько минут, с именем детектива на губах.

Уткнувшись в стенку кабинки пылающим лбом, он включил посильнее напор воды. Пялясь в одну точку, он пытался понять, что только что произошло. Щёки обожгло стыдом. Мысленно матеря себя на всех языках, которые знал (а знал он не мало), он вылез из кабинки.

Напряжение отпустило, оставив после себя лишь чувство пустоты и смущения. Насухо вытеревшись, он шагнул в комнату. Эл сидел, неизменно уткнувшись в свой ноутбук.

— Ты долго, что-то случилось? — как только Лайт прошел мимо него к шкафу, окликнул его детектив.

— Во-вовсе нет, — выдавил из себя Лайт, ложась на кровать, на приличном расстоянии от места детектива.

— Лайт, — вдруг прервал устоявшуюся тишину детектив, — а у тебя остался номер Мисы?

— Да, конечно, — недоуменно отозвался Лайт, заканчивая искать обидные эпитеты к слову «придурок» и примерять их к себе.

— Позвони ей.

— Три часа ночи, — взглянув на телефон немного удивлённо произнёс Лайт, уже собираясь выполнить просьбу. Странно, когда он уходил в душ было всего пол двенадцатого. Похоже он совсем потерялся во времени.

— Кажется я нашёл зацепку.

— Да?

— Кому девушка сначала расскажет счастливую новость? — начал вслух рассуждать Эл. — Появился парень, чем не радость?

— Лучшей подруге, вероятно, — предположил Лайт, немного не понимая к чему ведёт детектив.

— Тогда почему Нора не рассказала Мисе о своём парне?

— То есть, хочешь сказать, что об этом парне никто не знал?

— Именно, — отозвался детектив, — или она просто не доверяла Мисе. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что та подруга, которая в последнее время помогала Норе и есть наш Кира.

Лайт задумался. Эта версия была притянутой за уши, да и не вязалась с реальным положением дел, но что-то в этом было. И других версий пока не наблюдалось, поэтому за неимением лучшего, можно было и посмотреть что из этого выйдет.

— Миса? — после пятого гудка девушка всё-таки взяла трубку. Лайт понимал, что будить человека в призрачной надежде на чудо — кощунство, но время и Эл не могли ждать.

— Лайтик? — неуверенно и сонно буркнула девушка, причём голос её звучал так глухо, будто она оторвала трубку от уха, смотря на дисплей, чтобы убедиться, что именно её парень тревожит её в такое время.

— Прости, что так поздно, — подумав секунду, отозвался Лайт, — но дело не требует отлагательств. Подруга Норы, ты знаешь о ней хоть что-нибудь?

— Подруга Норы, — девушка явно была ещё в полусонном состоянии, отвечая скорее на автомате, чем из желания разговаривать, — она вроде работала в банке. Просто Нора часто говорила, что ей нужно заскочить в банк.

— Какой банк? — Лайт был рад, что Миса хоть что-то вспомнила, но вот искать призрак девушки в городе, всё равно что сразу признать поражение.

— Не уверена, — певица зевнула, недалёко от твоего дома какой-то. Мы часто там гуляли.

На последних словах девушка вдруг занервничала и поспешила отключиться. Лайт нахмурился. Похоже Миса ко всему прочему была ещё и сталкером. Просто замечательно.

— Что-нибудь узнал?

— Миса помнит, что наша незнакомка работала в банке недалёко от моего дома.

— Я не удивлён, — быстро вводя текст в компьютер, отозвался детектив. Лайт лишь глубоко вздохнул. — Около твоего дома есть три банка. Как нам понять в каком именно?

— Который находится в 15 минутах, — сказал Лайт и прикусил язык. Миса не говорила подобного, тогда откуда взялась подобная информация в голове? Осознание тяжелым грузом упало на плечи, картинки из первой реальности замелькали перед глазами.

— Отлично, — Эл щёлкнул по мыши, — нам нужен он.

Лайт взглянул на карту в компьютере. Именно туда он спешил недавно. Хотя сколько после этого произошло, вообще удивительно, что это пришло ему в голову.

— Можно будет, — не успел Лайт озвучить свои мысли, как Эл перебил его

— Не нужно сложных планов, — Эл приложил большой палец к губам. — Кира может и не глуп, но он просто человек. У него нет рационального склада ума, иначе он бы не тратил потенциал тетради смерти в пустую. Просто нужно запугать его так, что он, занервничав, сам выдаст себя.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Лайт скептически выгнул бровь. Было приятно, что только его он считал достойным противником, а этого псевдокиру даже всерьёз не воспринимал, хотя жертвы были вполне себе реальными, да и этот Кира не допускал пока ошибок.

— Завтра, когда банк начнет свою работу, и все работники будут на месте, я просто позвоню туда через своего помощника. Скажу, что знаю, что Кира среди них. Кира занервничает и выдаст себя.

— С чего такая уверенность в том, что Кира именно в этом банке и Миса не ошиблась?

— Мы можем проверить все банки, — пожал плечами детектив.

— Это глупо, — Лайт поверить не мог, что Эл так недооценивает Киру.

— Завтра ты увидишь, как сработает мой план, — детектив отвернулся, не намереваясь продолжать разговор.

Лайт хмыкнул. Собственно у него было несколько идей, но раз Эл так упрямо верит, что его глупый план сработает, кто он такой чтобы ему перечить?

Утро наступило даже быстрее, чем Лайт успел выспаться. Не успел он открыть глаза, как детектив потащил его на дело. Доводы о том, что, если Кира и правда в банке, он никуда не денется и до 10 часов, были бесполезными.

Когда спустя всего каких-то несколько часов всё было готово, Лайт, ни капли не веря в план детектива, хмуро наблюдал за ним, надевающим наушники с микрофоном.

— Это Эл.

По машине раздался его ровный тон и Лайт залип. Наблюдая, как цепко наблюдает детектив за помещением, он сам забыл, что ему поручено было тоже самое. Губы детектива двигались в такт равномерному дыханию, но Лайту будто заложило уши, он не слышал ни слова.

Из своеобразного транса его вывел лишь резкий оклик детектива.

— Держать их.

Лайт взглянул на экран и заметил две знакомые фигуры, мелькнувшие вспышкой по направлению к выходу из здания.


	9. Настоящая реальность (3)

Ар и Юи выбежали из здания практически одновременно, подтверждая свою вину в преступлении. 

Не медля ни секунды Мелло и Мэтт показались на крыльце банка, заламывая руки девушки и случайно роняя парня. Их задержали, не давая и слова сказать в свое оправдание. Тетрадь смерти выпала из рук Юи, когда она дёрнулась в сторону, уходя от прикосновения. 

Лайт, который следом за Эл выскочил из машины, растерялся. И даже не знал от чего больше: от того, что видел перед собой 2 приёмников Эл, или от абсурдности ситуации. Ведь «гореКир» он прекрасно знал по прошлым реальностям. Ведь именно они всегда кружились около него. И как он сразу не додумался?

— Ты их знаешь?

— Нет.

— В твоих глазах была тень узнавания, растерянности и удивления, — проинформировал его Эл, пристально следя за выражением лица Лайта.

— Я их не знаю, — твёрдо проговорил Лайт, с упрямой уверенностью встречая полный недоверия взгляд детектива.

Эл, подняв тетрадь смерти с земли, внимательно её рассмотрел. Увидев давно знакомого шинигами, он хмыкнул.

— Здравствуй, Эл, — проявил чудеса вежливости Рюк, намеренно игнорируя Лайта, который прекрасно его видел.

— Научись мне доверять, — вспылил Лайт, когда детектив отодвинул от него тетрадь. Он сказал ему достаточно правды, чтобы хотя бы не быть в списке подозреваемых.

— Это сложно, Лайт-кун.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Лайт, начиная заводится, — но, что за детский сад? Я плохой только потому, что таким был. Людям свойственно меняться.

— Но не Кире, — упрямо заявил Эл, убирая тетрадь подальше от Лайта.

— Рьюзаки! — прошипел Лайт, на грани слышимости. — Если бы я хотел тебя убить, я бы уже сделал это! У меня есть всё необходимое для этого.

— Ты и пальцем меня не тронешь, — грубо отрезал Эл. — Кира не убивает руками, ведь нужна огромная смелость, чтобы убить человека. У тебя её не хватит.

— А мне и не нужны руки, — рыкнул Лайт. Он понимал, что нужно остановиться и закончить этот глупый разговор, который никакими благоприятными событиями для него не кончится, но не мог сдержать собственные эмоции. — До тетради я бы нашёл способ добраться, имя я твоё знаю.

Лайт закусил язык, но было поздно. Глаза Эл распахнулись, зрачки расширились, рот в шоке приоткрылся. Лайт мысленно застонал.

— Ты блефуешь, — когда первый шок спал, уверенно заявил Эл. По его резким движениям было заметно, как детектив взволновал и напряжён.

Но Лайт предпочёл этого не замечать, его так взбесила упрямая уверенность Эл в собственном превосходстве, что он растянул губы в улыбке, заставив Эл напрячься ещё больше и настороженно замереть. Понимая, что самостоятельно прикручивает себе верёвку к потолку, он продолжал:

— Не думаю, что ты хочешь это проверить.

 _«Ну, всё, здравствуй кандалы и решётка»,_ — пронеслось в голове Лайта, когда он понял до чего его в очередной раз довела его неспособность контролировать свои эмоции рядом с Эл.

Детектив нахмурился, разворачиваясь и направляясь к своей машине. Лайт поспешил за ним, решаясь сейчас или никогда.

— Я могу спросить?

— Можешь, но это не подразумевает, что я должен ответить.

— Давно ты влюблён в меня?

— Что? — теперь пришло время Эл удивлённо замереть.

— Нежелание мне доверять, как способ в будущем избежать разочарования, — начал перечислять Лайт, — твои долгие изучающие взгляды, блеск в глазах. Да, в конце концов, ты вытащил меня из тюрьмы.

— Твои доводы необоснованны, Лайт-кун. И я тебя не просто так вытащил, мы раскрыли дело о Кире. Снова.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Лайт-кун, — щёки всё-таки покрыл предательский румянец, — мы на месте преступления.

Лайт рассмеялся.

— Ты не отказался, — приводя последний довод, он приблизился к детективу вплотную. — И твоё дыхание сбилось.

Было видно, что детектив колеблется. В его глазах смешался страх и нерешительность. Возможно, он всё ещё рассуждал над их последней перепалкой, где Лайт признался, что знает его имя. Возможно, он раньше даже себе не признавался в чувствах к Лайту, а тот смог уловить это.

Поддавшись вперед, он сомкнул руки на чужой шее, нежно касаясь губами чужих обветренных губ. Эл не привык сомневаться в собственных решениях и, если уж решился, то точно не собирался отступать. Углубив поцелуй, он почувствовал, как Лайт удивлённо застонал, не ожидая от него таких активных действий.

— Эл, — оторвавшись от губ детектива, прошептал Лайт, — поехали домой. Хмыкнув, детектив расцепил руки, позволяя Лайту сесть за руль. До дома они доехали в рекордно короткие сроки. Не удосужившись даже снять ботинки, Лайт сразу прижал брюнета к входной двери. Эл плавился в нежных и заботливых руках парня, но уступать доминирующую роль был не намерен.

Толкнув Лайта на кровать, Эл навис над ним, покрывая его шею поцелуями-укусами. Долго сдерживаемое желание давало о себе знать, с нетерпением напополам разбивая черепную коробку импульсами. Хочу! Хочу! Хочу!

Лайт с не меньшем рвением отвечал, извиваясь под ним. Он чувствовал, что Эл уже на грани, поэтому, расправившись со своими штанами, он потянулся руками к джинсам Эл. Потеряв несколько секунд на возню с пуговицами, он был вознагражден стоном, который детектив не сумел сдержать, когда его возбужденная плоть оказалась на свободе. Не теряя больше ни секунды, Эл обхватил их члены рукой, начиная спешно по ним водить.

Лайта выгнуло дугой, когда прохладная рука Эл коснулась его там. Он фантазировал на эту тему, стоя под холодным душем, но он никогда и предположить не мог, что будет так приятно. Раздвинув ноги шире, чтобы Эл было удобнее, он перехватил его руку, задавая свой темп.

Оба понимали, что наслаждение совсем близко, когда Эл склонился к Лайту, ловя его язык губами и начиная посасывать. Это стало последней каплей и Лайт кончил, пачкая свою и руку детектива вязкой белесой жидкостью. Эл кончил следом, лишь почувствовав сперму Лайта на руке.

— Эл, — Лайт потянулся, разминая спину и выворачиваясь в объятьях Эл, чтобы взглянуть в его глаза, — можно вопрос?

— Конечно, Лайт-кун, — отозвался Эл, расслабленно выдыхая и устремляя черные глаза на своего любовника.

— При нашей первой встрече, — начал Лайт, избегая прямого взгляда. Признаться в этом все равно, что растоптать собственную гордость, но он так и не разгадал «ребус о смерти Эл», — ты сказал, что если я не догадаюсь, как ты выжил…

— Тебя это до сих пор интересует? — удивленно вскинув брови, хмыкнул детектив, но поймав недовольный взгляд Лайта, понял, что тот настроен серьёзно. — Ты так и не понял.

Лайт опустил голову ещё ниже, разглядывая руку Эл, обнимающую его. Эл провёл пальцем по его спине, вызывая табун мурашек. Подняв руку, он схватил Лайта за подбородок, заставив взглянуть на себя. Лайт недовольно нахмурился, но вырваться не пытался, встречая упрямый взгляд любовника.

— Посмотри внимательно, Лайт-кун, — наконец прошептал детектив, отпуская его, — что ты видишь?

— Хм, — Лайт растерянно моргнул, но попытался сосредоточиться на лице детектива. — Гипнотические черные глаза, — начал перечислять он, блуждая взглядом по лицу парня, — лёгкий румянец на щеках после оргазма, пухлые, манящие губы.

— Хорошо, — Эл ухмыльнулся, — а что ты видел раньше?

Лайт нахмурился, восстанавливая образ прежнего, угрюмого детектива, который только и делал, что пытался извести его своими методами. Такие же черные глаза, только полные желания раскрыть дело Киры, нахмуренные брови, сосредоточенное выражение на лице, не изменяемый атрибут в виде чего-нибудь сладкого во рту.

— Ты сильно изменился, — наконец выдал он, снова сфокусировавшись на парне, под собой.

— Невероятное умозаключение, не поспоришь, — отозвался детектив. Лайту послышалось или тон был издевательским? — Хорошо, зайдём с другой стороны. Какие мысли у тебя были в голове, когда ты впервые увидел меня в камере?

— Сумбурные, — буркнул Лайт. — Я не смогу их все описать, но основной мыслью было, что я всё же сошёл с ума.

— Может вспомнишь что-нибудь ещё? — озорной блеск в глазах, заставили Лайта напрячь память.

Лайт пока не понимал, чего добивается от него Эл. Зачем нужно вспоминать собственное впечатление о нём? Или стоп. Лайт нахмурился, уставившись на Эл сканирующим взглядом. Что тот хочет, чтобы Лайт понял? Мысли стали крутится активнее, собственные фразы стали всплывать, пытаясь перерасти в полноценную мысль и, как следствие, догадку. _«Что-то с ним не так? Он изменился? Манера, стиль, образ? Что же не так?»_

— Манера, стиль, образ, — пробормотал Лайт, витая в собственных мыслях и не обращая внимание на Эл, который внимательно всматривался в его лицо, жадно ловя каждое слово. — Что-то не так.

Истинный смысл книги уже стал вырисовываться в голове Лайта, читать между строк было не просто. В голове всплыла фраза про клубнику, на которую он почему-то обратил внимание. _«Не может же быть... что?»_

— Ты и не умирал, — наконец выдавил он из себя будоражащую его сознание безумную догадку: — ты не тот Эл.

— Конечно, — детектив кивнул, с гордостью смотря на Лайта. Ягами покраснел под этим взглядом. Было ощущение, что он ученик, наконец принёсший хороший результат учителю, который вложил в него слишком много времени, нервов и надежд.

— Тогда кто это был? — рассказывать Эл о разных реальностях Лайт пока посчитал нецелесообразным, в любом случае, пока тот не подтвердил бы его догадку.

— ВВ, — спокойно проговорил Эл, — это был мой давний соперник.

— Оо, — Лайт не смог выдавить из себя ничего больше. Воздух из лёгких будто выбили, одним точным ударом. Он вдруг вспомнил вторую реальность, где Эл рассказывал о ВВ, как о своём первом друге, которого он потерял. От осознания того, что Лайт был лично знаком с этим парнем, ему стало не по себе. Всё могло бы быть по-другому, прочитай он ту книгу в мире, где это всего лишь игра…

— Когда дело Киры только набирало обороты, он нашёл меня и предложил сделку.

Лайт устроился поудобнее, внимательно слушая рассказ Эл. Мысленно костеря себя, что не смог додуматься раньше до такой очевидной истины.

— ВВ всегда хотел превзойти меня, но ему это не удавалось, хотя он и подавал большие надежды. Поэтому он очень злился, что и дело Киры разгадаю я. Он пришёл ко мне и сказал, что навсегда забудет о соперничестве и не будет вставлять мне камни в колеса, если я соглашусь на время этого дела отдать ему имя Эл. Так как у меня очень много псевдонимов, а Эл лишь один из них, просто наиболее мной любимый, я согласился. Тем более это было мне выгодно: я мог разгадывать дело Киры, не рискуя вообще ни чем, и Бейонд наконец оставил бы меня в покое.

— Ты сказал Бейонд? — переспросил Лайт. — Бейонд Бёздей?

— Да, это его имя, — подтвердил Эл, — ты был в курсе?

— Нет, это был один из преступников, что я убил в первую очередь.

Лайт прикусил губу, он никогда не собирался откровенничать с Эл на эту тему, но ему и правда были интересны все грани этого события. Хотя когда-то он свободно разговаривал с Эл об убитых им преступниках... 

Не вовремя вспомнившаяся первая реальность и Саю в объятьях Эл заставили Лайта скривиться и придвинуться к детективу ближе.

— А, да, это действительно было в новостях. Но тогда показали фотографию совершенно другого преступника, уж об этом ВВ позаботился лично.

— Как он оказался в тюрьме? 

— Это очень долгая история, Лайт-кун. Ты совсем не знакомился с криминальной историей преступников прежде, чем записать их имена в тетрадь? — с укором взглянув на Лайта, Эл продолжил: — в двух словах, он пытался привлечь моё внимание очень своеобразным способом. Когда он это сделал, ВВ решил закончить своё представление самоубийством, но мои люди вовремя спасли его, не дав ему даже возможности покалечить себя.

— Как он оказался на воле?

— Я немного слукавил, когда сказал, что это он ко мне пришёл, - Эл поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. — Он добился, чтобы к нему в тюрьму пришёл я и смог убедить меня в правильности своих поступков.

— Продолжай.

— Дальше всё довольно банально, — Эл пожал плечами. — ВВ стал вести дело Киры под псевдонимом Эл, правда потребовав от меня не вмешиваться и отдать ему Ватари, — Эл нахмурился, вспоминать о близком человеке, до сих пор было больно. Лайт подбадривающие сжал его ладонь, виновато закусив губу. Эл махнул головой, будто прогоняя неприятные воспоминания и продолжил: — познакомился с тобой, хотя предпочел взять не только мой псевдоним, но и внешность.

Лайт махнул головой, подтверждая, что слушает затянувшийся монолог.

— Я работал над многими делами, оставаясь в тени, потому что дело Киры всё же было громче. Мне пришлось вмешаться, когда третий Кира оказался в корпорации Йоцуба. Я как раз работал под псевдонимом Денёв, когда меня попросили вычислить личность Эл. Тогда я и потребовал от ВВ его догадки. Ведь всё остальное мне докладывал Ватари. Когда ВВ и Ватари умерли от руки Киры, я рвал и метал, хотел отомстить. Но письмо пришедшее от Ватари остудило мой пыл и заставило меня ждать окончания дела.

Лайт прикусил губу, он уже сам жалел, что завёл этот разговор. Чувство вины, разъедало его изнутри.

— Почему ты не догадался раньше? — наконец прервал тишину Эл, давая понять, что минута скорби прошла и он ни о чем уже не жалеет.

— Это было не так-то просто, — ужасное чувство вины, поселившееся в груди, не хотело исчезать так быстро. — Мы никогда не были настолько близки с тем Эл.

— ВВ, — поправил Рьюзаки, — то есть с ним вы никогда не делали так?

Эл приблизился к лицу Лайта, замирая в нескольких миллиметрах от его губ и говоря прямо в них. Одной рукой он зарылся в волосы Лайта, мягко поглаживая. Лайт мотнул головой не в силах ничего сказать, отведя взгляд, он прикусил губу. Чувство возбуждения снова начинало набирать силу, а мысли о близости столь желанного тела сводили с ума.

— Ты никогда не думал о нём, — Эл невесомо скользнул языком по приоткрытым губам Лайта, — в душе?

Зрачки Лайта расширились, когда он вспомнил одну из недавних сцен. Недоумённо взглянув в сторону Эл, он прочитал в его глазах насмешку, подтверждающую его предположение.

— Извращенец, — прошипел Лайт, щеки предательски вспыхнули, покрываясь застенчивым румянцем.

— Никогда не думал, что ты будешь таким скромным в постели, — решил оповестить его Эл, заставляя даже уши покрыться краской.

— Не говори такие вещи вслух, — шикнул Лайт, всё ещё пытаясь уложить в голове информацию, что Эл видел, как он дрочил, думая о нем. — Где ещё стояли камеры?

— А ты где-то ещё, — Эл замолчал наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом, решив смягчить удар, он проговорил: — думал обо мне так страстно?

Лайт подавился воздухом и уткнулся в грудь Рьюзаки горящим от смущения лицом.

— Нефнчно, — невнятно пробубнил Лайт, не поднимая лица.

— Что? — Эл усмехнулся, невесомыми касаниями гладя спину любовника. — Я ни слова не понял. Мне нужно было установить камеру где-то ещё?

— Только не говори, что она стояла только в ванной, — наконец подняв голову, раздраженно сказал Лайт. Эл ничего не ответил, пожав плечами и припадая губами к такому желанному сейчас рту.

Лайт что-то промычал, упираясь руками в плечи детектива, но скоро сдался под натиском любимых губ и проворного языка.


	10. Эпилог

Рюк сидел и смотрел как в окнах высоток отражался красный закат, зажигая близстоящие здания с гладкими поверхностями ослепительным светом.

— Ну, и зачем тебе это понадобилось?

— Что именно, Рэм? — даже не оборачиваясь, спросил Рюк, размахивая ногами.

— Инсценировать мою смерть, свести Лайта с Эл и оставить Мису с разбитым сердцем?

— Ни ты, ни Лайт, ни Миса вовсе не были моей целью, — усмехаясь отозвался Шинигами. — Я лишь хотел спасти одного человека, а вот жертвовать своей жизнью отнюдь не желал.

— Ты серьёзно хочешь сказать, что нарушил несколько правил Богов смерти, перемещал Лайта по разным мирам и сам вместе с ним скакал, только для того, чтобы спасти одну человеческую жизнь?

— Ты готова была пожертвовать собственной жизнью, — напомнил Рюк. — Всё ещё считаешь, что я перестарался?

Рэм неодобрительно покачала головой, но Рюк понял, что попал в цель. Посмотрев на небо, Рэм взмахнула крыльями, взлетая. Рюк проводил её взглядом, посмеиваясь. Где-то там жил его человек, спасти которого оказалось не так уж и просто…


End file.
